


An informed decision

by Mazen



Series: Informed decisions [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Chloe Decker, Character Death, Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description of Corpses, Group sleepover, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), If Lucifer doesn't chicken out, Kidnapping, Linda makes a deal, Lucifer acts his age, Marcus Pierce is an asshole, Romance, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Shameless Smut, Wanted for murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 68,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: Takes place after Lucifer's dinner for Chloe in 3x21 after Chloe left. Lucifer makes a deal with Linda where he promises to tell the Detective the truth while Chloe finds another truth out for herself.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything is cannon and beware: English is not my first language and I haven't had any beta reader. Also, it's my first fic. You're warned.

## Alone

Lucifer took one of his best bottles from the wall and poured himself a drink. A second later it was gone and he realized that maybe he should skip the glass this once and just drink from the bottle. He took the bottle in one hand and used to other to swipe everything from the table, the one he had set up for the Detective. His Detective. Or was she Pierce’s now? Cain’s?

He didn’t want to let the bastard win and he definitely knew that she deserved better. But he also knew that he wasn’t it. She probably knew that too, so why even tell her the truth? That all he cared about, all he wanted, the only happiness he knew was her. 

He tried to keep up his playboy lifestyle, but the truth was that he’d rather spend his time with her, solving crimes or even playing games with her offspring. The small urchin was at least on his side and smarter than most children, hell, smarter than most adults. She even believed that he was the Devil and didn’t judge him in the least even though he knew that Daniel had taken her to Sunday school where they taught all the evils of the Prince of Darkness. She judged him on his actions. He actually wanted to spend time with Beatrice, even without the Detective, just to have someone to talk to and maybe because she reminded him of her mother.

Every night at Lux his head was somewhere else and not even the Britneys could relax him. He spent time in the club as he had to, but went to bed alone. Often though he didn’t even go to bed. He just sat at his piano with a bottle or stared over the city from his balcony and imagined that he was in her living room sharing a glass of wine with her.

He discovered that he didn’t experience sexual frustration as humans often did when going through a dry spell. He didn’t even fantasize about sex with the Detective. He fantasized about the most mundane things with her, like cooking in front of her, doing the dishes or just watching the telly with her. What a Devil he was!

She was probably doing these very things with Cain, perhaps even right now.

The bottle flew from his hand and smashed into his bookshelf. Waste of a good bottle. Such a waste of an evening.

He wanted to tell her his feelings, the things he felt and longed for with her. But even if she felt the same, she couldn’t really. Even if she had free will, she didn’t know every side of him. Not the worst side, the side to be feared. The side that he knew would make her run and leave him forever.

He put Hot Tub High School on again. He skipped once again to the scene where she went topless and tried to focus on her attributes as he had before, but as the scene evolved he found himself memorized by the look in her eyes. He remembered a time before he knew the truth about Dad’s involvement where she had looked at him like that. Like she was ready to give him everything he desired. He paused the screen and stared. He longed for her.

 

His wings twitched for flight as his longing drew him to her. He didn’t want to use the blasted things, just another sign of his Dad’s meddling in his life. Maybe Dad himself made his wings long for her. No free will for the Devil of course.

But what did it matter if he used them this once? To make sure that she made it home safe. It was surely an important reason, he thought as he heard sirens nearby.

He rolled his shoulders and willed them into existence. It was a wonderful feeling to be whole again even though it was against his will. What amputee didn’t miss his leg or arm?

He walked to the balcony and look at the sky. Maybe he should take a look at the stars. He hadn’t seen them in a while, one of the cons by living in the city of angels. Again he felt a longing and his wings twitched, now without the restrictions of being in another universe. He felt the wind in his feathers and reached a decision. He took flight and felt the rush of flying through the clouds, reaching the place where the city lights couldn’t reach the sky. There he saw his stars, the closest things he would ever get to having children. The one thing that had always connected him to earth.

Now he had another. Her. He took a last look at the sky as he let himself fall, the need to be close to her stronger than his love of the stars. He flew over the apartment building where she lived with Maze and the spawn. He released a breath of relief as he saw that not only was her car there, but he saw that Pierce’s car wasn’t. She was alone. He landed on the hood of her car and looked at the living room window where the light was on as the only one in her apartment. She hadn’t gone to bed. He could visit her, tell her the truth and explain why he acted like he did. Maybe she would turn him down, but at least that would put him out of his misery. He would still work beside her if she would let him. Just being near her was enough for him.

He stayed on the hood. He didn’t dare. He was a coward and he knew it. He sat there, even as the living room light turned off and she went to bed. Maze returned home after 2 AM, took one look at him and scoffed. She knew it too. Coward. Around 5 AM he saw the light in the living room turning on and suddenly he saw her walking out the door. He took flight as fast as he could so she wouldn’t see him, but she was busy on the phone.

“Dan, it’s me. …. Yes, I know it’s a bad time, but I just wanted to tell you that I can’t take Trixie to school today. I was just called to a scene and it sounded bad. It’s hush hush for now, so don’t tell anyone. … I know, but I don’t feel like I need that right now. … No, I gotta go now. Talk to you later.”

 

The Devil smiled. An exciting crime scene was just what he needed. Of course it was awful that someone was dead, but that meant that he could spend time with the Detective and get over the disaster of last night. He hurried back to his penthouse to wait for her call.

 


	2. A deal with the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detective doesn't call him and Lucifer despairs. Then a deal is made.

## A deal with the Doctor

He hurried to check the phone he had left on the bed. No texts, missed calls or voice mails. Well, she was probably still on her way to the crime scene. She would call when she got there.

He changed his clothes, so she wouldn’t think that he had stayed up all night. Then again, maybe she would find it strange if he hadn’t stayed up all night. The time was only 5.15 AM after all. He changed back. He cleaned up the remainers after their dinner and the glass from the bottle he had smashed. Hook another drink and looked at the time. 5.30. Maybe the scene was far away. He sat down at the piano and played a few songs that reminded him of her and a few of the spawn’s Disney favorites. They weren’t that bad and since actual musicians had composed them he didn’t feel superior to playing them. At least when no one was around.

Still no call. He checked that his phone wasn’t broken. He called his service provider and then called in a favor useless accountant that he would never get the use for anyway. The accountant was to text him and then call him to insure that he could receive them. Then he was told to call the Detective and fake a wrong number to make sure that her phone hadn’t died or was broken. The accountant assured Lucifer that the Detective picked up the phone. Lucifer didn’t react well and may have ended up cursing the accountant to hell, but he couldn’t comprehend why she hadn’t called him yet. Was it an open-and-shut case? Did she think he was sleeping and didn’t want to be bothered?

He sent her a text saying that he hadn’t gone to bed and if anything came up, no matter how small, she was welcome to contact him. A few minutes later he could see that she had read it, but he got no reply.

He huffed. He looked at the screen of the telly where he had paused Hot Tub High School.

“Why are you ignoring me?” he asked. “We’re partners, that’s supposed to mean something.”

Younger Chloe on the screen didn’t have any answers and neither would he get from the real one apparently. He walked to the bar, grabbed a bottle and took it to the bathroom where he turned on the water to fill the hot tub. He was feeling unclean, unwell. Like something crawled across his skin. Perhaps the pollution in the city’s air was affecting him. Was it possible? He had after all been near the Detective some of the time.

Something inside him laughed at the notion. Yeah, it was dumb thinking that. He downed the bottle before finding two others to join him. He undressed, grabbed the bottles and settled in the almost boiling water. She’d come around and call him soon enough when she needed him.

If she’d need him. Pierce was probably there after all…

He downed the two bottles.

 

He woke up to an alarm going off. The hot tub had overflown and the water turned cold. He was actually freezing which was weird because he never froze unless…

In the same moment the elevator pling’ed and the Detective called out for him. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and started drying off as he got out of the tub. He didn’t think of the water on the floor though and slipped. He must’ve yelled because suddenly the Detective came running. She stopped though when she from his bedroom saw that he had fallen, was very naked and noticed the bottles lying around. She immediately averted her eyes, only to notice the TV where her younger self was frozen in the worst scene from her only movie.

“Dammit, Lucifer! You talked about appreciating our partnership last night and today I find you’ve spent your day watching my… movie and drinking! I’ve been calling you like 15 times and you couldn’t care enough about our partnership to answer!”

Lucifer got up and covered himself with the towel before walking over to turn off the TV. The Detective backed away. She looked shook-up and exhausted.

“I’m sorry, Detective, I know it seems wrong, but it’s not what it seems, I promise.” She rolled her eyes. “But I know that you were at a crime scene early this morning and didn’t call me, so you couldn’t have missed me that much, huh?”

She suddenly looked directly at him and he found himself shrinking at her expression.

“Wait, how did you know there was a crime scene?” She asked. “Only a few know about that.”

He realized that it was harder to explain. At least without lying and right now he simply couldn’t find a way out of this conversation. His head was all fuzzy and he almost felt ashamed that she had caught him watching her movie even though it for once was much more innocent than it seemed.

She nodded quickly several times in that way she did when she was annoyed while her lips thinned even more. “You know what? I think I’ll handle this one without you. Just do whatever, I don’t care.”

With that she walked out the door. Lucifer stood dumbfounded for a second, then ran after her.

“Wait, Detective, I can explain. Please, let me explain. I respect our partnership and I-“

“You what?” she asked as she turned around in the elevator. “You respect me? I just found myself on your flatscreen in your bedroom. Topless. You know I hate that movie and while you joke about it, I at least thought that you were better than that.” She looked at him like she could look into his soul. “I guess I was wrong about you after all.” The doors closed before he could say anymore. He touched the closed doors as he whispered “I just want every part of you”.

 

He stood there a few minutes until he heard his blasted alarm again. His phone was lying in the bedroom. The alarm was to notify him about his appointment with Dr. Linda Martin. Of course. She had gotten him to set the alarm, so he would actually show up at his appointed time and not all willy-nilly as she had put it. He didn’t really feel like it, but perhaps she could help him with this.

He got dressed, tried to fix his windblown hair and hurried off to the doctor’s office. As he walked in, Linda instantly saw the tension in his body. He could feel her scrutinizing him and analyzing everything I tried to hide.

“Hello, doctor! Nice to see you. You look extremely lovely today. Have you done something with your hair? Gotten highlights perhaps?”

Linda smiled and tilted her head a bit. She knew that Lucifer noticed everything, but he rarely commented on it unless he had an agenda.

“Thank you, Lucifer. It’s nice of you to notice. I see the notification on your phone worked. You’re right on time.” She said, not wanting to scare him off right away. She could see that he wasn't his immaculate self today. Something had happened. Normally he didn’t leave the penthouse unless his hair was perfect.

Lucifer looked slightly confused, though he recovered quickly. He thought she would dive right into the therapy bit as usual. “Yes… well, as you know, these sessions mean a lot to me. Your advice means a great deal to me.”

Linda nodded and waited for him to continue. He hoped that she would start off, but he was in no such luck. And he didn’t have time to let her reach the thing he wanted to talk to her about.

“As you know, Linda, I wanted to show the Detective how much she… I mean our partnership meant to me. I made a lovely dinner, set a beautiful table with candlelight and flowers and told her. The truth.”

Linda moved to the edge of her seat. “The whole truth?”

“Yes, the truth that I wanted to continue our partnership of course.”

Linda let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back. “Lucifer, you don’t have to hide from me. I know that you are aware that these feelings you have are about much more than your partnership. You’re not jealous of Pierce because of that. And before you say anything, any fool can see that you’re jealous.”

Lucifer was tired, having only slept a few hours in his tub after having longed for Chloe all night. He didn’t want to pretend anymore. Linda wouldn’t judge him. “You’re right” he whispered.

Linda’s eyebrows shot up and she leaned closer to him. She couldn’t believe it! “I’m right?”

Lucifer held his head between his hands and let his elbows rest on his knees. He didn’t dare look at her, knowing she would catch on the tears filling his eyes. He tried to keep them in. “I know… that these feelings are more. But how can I tell her? She’ll reject me.”

Linda sighed softly. “Chloe is my friend and I can’t discuss her personal life in here. But trust me when I tell you that she wants you to be honest with her, that’s all every woman wants. You’re always honest with the people you bring to your bed and they appreciate that. Chloe would too.”

“I never lie, you know that, doctor.” Lucifer huffed. Linda lifted an eyebrow. “But honesty is about more than not lying, Lucifer. It’s about disclosing everything which you haven’t done.”

“Exactly,” Lucifer almost yelled and Linda jumped a bit as the Devil stood up and started pacing the room. “I haven’t disclosed everything. Even if she likes me as she knows me, she doesn’t really know the real me. The monster inside of me. If she knew that, she’d never look at me again. I can’t risk that, I can’t lose her. I’d rather stay as her partner and let her ride into the sunset with Pierce, as long as she’ll still talk to me.”

He was talking a mile a minute and Linda had a hard time following, but she’d heard it before. “You don’t give Chloe enough credit. She knows you as the man Lucifer, not as the Devil. Even if you tell her everything she’ll still realize that you’re still you. Of course she might have to adjust to everything, I know I did, but anyone who knows you, know that you aren’t the Devil we were all taught in Sunday School. Chloe’s smart.”

Lucifer had stopped and stared out the window. She could see him trying to pick apart her argument and she didn’t want to continue this discussion as they usually did. They never got anywhere and she just kept watching two people she cared about never finding each other because both were scared of rejection. “How about I make you a deal?” she mussed as he had started to open his mouth to argue. He rapidly closed it again and a small smirk graced his face as his sad eyes lit with excitement.

“Why, doctor, I didn’t know you wanted me here for just this. Of course, I’d be happy to make you a deal. What is it you desire, hmm?” he asked, but without using his persuasive powers.

Linda looked at him with a clever smile. “I’ll discourage Chloe for any interaction with Pierce besides the professional of course,” she said, knowing that she’d do that anyway. Something about that guy didn’t sit right with her and when Lucifer disclosed that he was the actual Cain from the bible her gut feeling increased.

Lucifer was intrigued. The Detective didn’t listen to him, but she would listen to Linda. It would be perfect. He didn’t want to ruin her love life of course, but Cain wasn’t right for her. He was dangerous.

“And what do you want in return, my dear doctor?”

Linda breathed in deeply. It was crucial that she said this in the right way or he would back down. “I want you to show Chloe the truth AND not give up on her if she needs time to adjust. I will help her along the way.”

He stood completely still, almost as a statue. It was eerie to her, but she let it sink in. She wouldn’t get much out of the deal, except perhaps a bit easier sessions with him and of course a human confidant in Chloe if she knew everything Linda did. But it wasn’t as important as what Lucifer got out of the deal. Hopefully he was too egotistical to notice.  
For a moment she saw his mask fall away. He looked completely lost and vulnerable, full of fear and hurt. He was imagining Chloe walking away from him, shutting him out of her lift. It was a brief moment before he slipped on his mask again, hiding what he felt.

He looked at her. “Is there a time limit on this deal?” he asked carefully. She smiled. He wanted to tell Chloe everything and she had given him a reason to. The Devil never could resist a deal.

“A week. You have a week to show her. She has to believe it which means showing your wings. But she won’t be a fool and think you’re an angel. She’ll just realize that everything you’ve told her is the truth, even without seeing your Devil face.”

He swallowed a few times. He wanted to, he really did, but he couldn’t lose her. Did he dare hope? Then Linda extended her hand to shake on it and out of habit he reached out and shook.

“Alright. A deal’s a deal. I will show her within a week. And you will steer her away from Cain. That man is not worthy of her.” He left her office without a goodbye or even looking at her. She smiled and called Maze. She wasn’t going to tell her what Lucifer and she had talked about, but she could tell Maze that it was time to badmouth Pierce. Maze was always up for that sort of thing.


	3. Dirty deeds done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer looks for the Detective to explain what happened at the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I'm so happy that you like it. Of course more interesting chapters will follow.  
> This one is filled with dialogue which isn't really my strong suit, so I apologize. They have to speak sometime, right?

Without thinking he drove to the precinct to find the Detective. He wasn’t ready to show her, but he had to see her. Hopefully she would let him explain the unfortunate situation earlier. It was well into the afternoon and the precinct was quiet. He found the Detective’s desk to be empty, as was Daniel’s. He walked to Ella’s lab and peaked in the windows, but it was dark and empty.

“Looking for something, Lucifer?” a mocking voice asked him. He turned around and came face to face with Cain smirking at him. “I know Chloe didn’t call you to the crime scene this morning. Sorry, but I agree with her decision. This was to be handled carefully and we couldn’t have you running around babbling about it.” His arrogance almost matched Lucifer’s own.

Lucifer wasn’t caught off guard though. He rarely was if he had to say so himself. He straightened his back and put on his own smug smirk. “It’s alright. I know the Detective is smart and can handle herself. She also knows when to call her partner. I don’t doubt I’ll hear from her when I’m needed.” He turned on his heel to walk away when Pierce said “I fear you’re not really needed anymore.”

The Devil felt an ache in his chest as if a bullet pierced him. It was only a second, then he recovered. “The Detective doesn’t give up on her friends. Or her partner,” he added as he walked away from Pierce and out of the precinct. He didn’t know where to find her, but he needed to. She couldn’t give up on him, not now.

 

***

 

He found her car parked ouside her apartment building. Maze’s wasn’t there, but another familiar car was. He had seen it somewhere, but couldn’t remember when.

He was about to walk directly in when he heard hushed voices from within. His hearing was exceptional which is why he could hear the whispers in the first place, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. One of them were definitely the Detective though.

He knocked and called out “Detective!” The whispers instantly went quiet. Was they whispering about him? He got a hollow feeling in his chest when suddenly the door opened and the Detective stood in front of him. She looked worried, but it quickly changed to an annoyed expression as her eyes met his. Still mad at him then.

“Detective!” he said overly cheerful. “I didn’t find you at the precinct, so I came to look for you. To explain what happened earlier. But perhaps you have guests? Then I shan’t bother you” he mussed and got ready to chicken out when she suddenly hushed him, grabbed the labels of his jacket and dragged him inside the apartment. He looked confused at her until he heard a cough coming from the other side of the room. Daniel and Ms. Lopez were there, looking worried. Had the Detective told them what she had seen in his penthouse? It wasn’t really that big of a deal, was it?

“Lucifer! I don’t want to talk about what happened earlier. It doesn’t matter. We need your help.” The Detective whispered. She walked across the room over to Ella who was holding wires and tiny black buttons. “We found these in my apartment” the Detective pointed at what Ella was holding.

Lucifer tried to catch up. “What is that?” he asked, having no clue whatsoever.

“Quiet!” Ella yell-whispered.

“Surveillance equipment.” Chloe answered quietly.

“That seems ridiculous. Who would want to listen to you helping your offspring with homework or fighting with Maze over the dishes? Or –“

“Shut up, Lucifer!” Dan cut him off in a low surprisingly harsh voice. “This is serious!”

“We don’t who we can trust, Lucifer,” Chloe said. “I was called to a gruesome crime scene which Marcu- Pierce told me to keep quiet about. Only Ella and I were there to investigate, except Pierce who almost stood watch over us. When we got to the precinct he took the evidence to the evidence locker himself without letting Ella start investigating it. He told us not to say anything to anyone unless he said so.”

Lucifer tried to follow when Dan jumped in again: “When I got to work I was going to the evidence room, but couldn’t. It was locked. Then I heard Pierce talking inside. He told someone that he would know if Chloe “babbled” because he was monitoring her.”

Lucifer felt rage bubbling in him. “He did what?!” He almost yelled, when he was schussed again by the other three.

“After Dan told me, we both faked an emergency call from Trixie’s school to check my apartment. After I tried your penthou… I -uhm. We picked up Ella because she knows how to find surveillance equipment.” Chloe told him.

“And this is some expensive stuff,” Ella gushed excitedly. “I mean the quality, the way they almost don’t let out any electronic impulses. They were hard to find. We’ve spent four hours finding these in the living room alone. There’s even one in the hall, but we can’t get it out without removing the wiring to every apartment on this floor. That’s why we’re whispering. Who knows if there’s more in the other rooms in here!”

Now he was catching up. And he knew exactly why Pierce was monitoring her. But why did he need to call the Detective out to a scene that early in the morning with only Ms. Lopez present?

“You can’t trust him. Pierce.” he told them. “He’s not just monitoring you. He’s controlling everything, even the Sinnerman network. Who knows who else is involved?” he mumbled as the others looked at him in shock.

 

Chloe was not as much shocked as she was angry as hell. “He’s what?! The man that I’ve been dating? Why didn’t you tell me, tell us all?”

Lucifer straightened his back and suddenly seemed to tower over everyone. “I tried to tell you everything. You wouldn’t listen to a word of it.” Chloe came closer and he felt that he visibly shrank at the look in her eyes.

“You told me he was Cain. You were rabbling. Were I really supposed to listen to you talking in metaphors when we clearly dealt with a seriously dangerous man?” She asked with menace in her voice. He wondered if it was meant for Pierce or for the Devil himself.

Dan cut in before more regrettable words were spit out. “What do we do then? We can’t work for a criminal who illegally monitors us and calls us into questionable crime scenes.”

“Are we sure it’s illegal?” Ella asked. “What if he legally obtained the right to monitor someone in this apartment, say Maze? Perhaps we’re taking this out of context.”

“No, it’s true, alright,” said Lucifer. “And Charlotte Richards has the evidence to prove it. All we need is to use this evidence to bring him down. But we have to be careful until then. Pierce has a lot of resources and though I hate to admit it, I can’t compete with that unless I know what exactly we’re up against. It’s time to call Charlotte.”

Chloe was already putting together a plan in her head as the others spoke. “Okay, here’s what we do. Dan, you go to Charlotte and get her to bring us evidence. Don’t mention it on the phone or in her office, we don’t know what else will be bugged.” Dan nodded in agreement.  
“Ella, you go to the precinct and keep an eye on Pierce. Maybe you can track these bugs and find out where they’re monitoring us from. If possible, you can try and dig into the crime scene evidence from this morning. It must be connected to the Sinnerman network in some way. But be careful!” Ella gave her a thumbs up.

“I’ll go look for evidence at Pierce’s house while he’s at work. It won’t seem too weird considering our…” she looked a second over at Lucifer “…relationship.”

“I don’t like you going in there alone,” Dan said and Ella nodded. Chloe sighed. “Fine, I’ll bring Lucifer. Now let’s go.” They started packing up.

“My penthouse is safehouse!” Lucifer’s sudden whispering outburst made them all jump. “Well, I’m sure it’s not bugged. I have it checked once a month to protect my guests' privacy. We don’t know about anywhere else, so let’s just meet up there.”

They all agreed and went on their way, Ella happily borrowing Lucifer’s car since she had driven with Chloe.

 

***

 

Lucifer was riding shotgun to the Detective in her car. They were on the way to Pierce’s house to find clues. Chloe knew Pierce had surveillance, but it wasn’t hidden. And she knew how to get around the cameras, so if they could just keep quiet, they shouldn’t get caught. She hoped.

The silence in the car wasn’t as comfortable as it usually was. Much of it was because of Lucifer who kept turning to her, opening his mouth, but saying nothing and then turning to face forward again. She tried to ignore it and focused on the road. She really didn’t want to listen to any more of his excuses.

Sadly she wasn’t really that lucky in life.  
  
“Detective, what you saw in my penthouse this morning was not-“ “It doesn't matter,” she interrupted him. “Let’s just deal with this and after that we will figure out if this partnership will work out. “

“But I hadn’t even noticed your breasts were in the frame,” Lucifer argued while the Detective raised a disbelieving eyebrow. He continued. “Though they are gorgeous breasts, even more so now after you have given birth. They are fuller--”

“Lucifer, just stop it! “ she practically yelled at him as his hands dropped from their position in front of his chest where he had been illustrating his… observations.

“Right, Detective. What I mean to say is that what I focused on was… your. I uhm. I froze the screen because you were… “ he stammered, very unlike himself. “See, Lucifer,” she cut in. “You don't lie, so you don't even have anything real to say, do you? You always evade the truth so you never actually have to-“

“You were looking at me with desire!” he exclaimed.

The car was suddenly filled with silence. Chloe was making sense of his words while the Devil tried to express what he really felt. For once.

“Everyone likes the Devil who grants favors.” he began, staring at his hands in his lap. “The playboy, the rich club owner, the greatest night of their lives, the fulfiller of desire.  
But you… You never really saw that. Instead you seem to see me, the real me underneath it all. And it seems that you actually like me for… me.  
When we almost became… More. You looked as though you desired me. The real me. And I ran because I was scared and thought that none of it was real, but it was. You were real.  
I regret how I treated you and every day I long for you to look at me like that again.  
I know it's just a movie and you’re so much more now than you were back then. But on the screen when I pause it at the right time I can feel the warmth I felt when you looked at me like that. That's why.”

The car slowed down and came to a stop outside Pierce’s house. Lucifer had been looking at his hands, fiddling with his ring. He turned to look out the window.

The Detective turned towards him, but he didn't dare look at her. “Lucifer, I-” she began, but he interrupted her. “It's alright, Detective. I know that it was disrespectful and I promise that I will dispose of the movie. It’s not to happen again.” He was out the door before she could say another word.

 


	4. The Detective in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They search for clues in Pierce's house and find... something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't post a chapter every day, but I just needed to write this down. Pff, I hope you like it.

Chloe sat in the car completely stunned. Had Lucifer actually revealed something about his feelings? And they involved her? She had no idea what to do about this information. After all just yesterday he had made it clear that he wanted her as a partner. Then why was he talking about something much more intimate now? She planned to find out, but he had chosen the worst time ever. Of course, as usual.

She opened the door and got out. Lucifer were waiting for her, rather awkwardly, at the end of the driveway. He wasn’t about to go too close to the front door because she had warned him about the security cameras which she knew how to avoid.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She massaged his shoulder a bit until he hesitantly looked her in the eyes. “What you said,” she began. “I want to talk more about this at a better time.” He nodded sadly like he was waiting for a death sentence he knew was coming. She added “I’m glad you told me. It means a lot to me that you shared it with me.” For a moment she saw a vulnerability and openness in his eyes and she started to reach out to caress his face.

Suddenly her phone rang and they both jumped away from each other as if they were doing something forbidden. She gave him a regretful shrug and looked at her phone. “Pierce,” she said as she took the call.

“Hi Marcus, what’s up? … Yes, the school just wanted to tell us about a conflict she had had with another student. She was hurt, but you should see the other kid. Hahah. … Yes, Dan took her home. … I. Er. I’m out to buy chocolate cake for her. The fight was to help a kid who was bullied, so she deserves something. … Yes, I’ll come back to work right after. .. Okay, thank you, Marcus. I’ll see you soon. Bye.”

She hung up and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her acting skills wasn’t really that great anymore. She hoped Pierce didn’t notice. They better had to hurry, so she could get back and avoid any more suspicion.

 

***

 

They walked around to the patio where there was a glass door leading to the guestroom. She knew that there was no security cameras pointing this way. She just had to get to the spare key, but it was under a fake rock right just beneath a camera. She tried to figure out how to get to it while avoiding the camera when Lucifer just opened the door and went inside. Of course. She had forgotten about his little trick.

She led him through the guestroom and into the study. She knew he used it, but she hadn’t really seen it properly. It was as the rest of his house: Sparse and minimalistic decorated with a large desk, a chair, a bookcase and too many rocks. Surely no one needed all those rocks.

She checked the small closet to make sure nothing was hidden there. Just some motorcycle gear. She looked out the window which led out to the road, but it was well hidden by several large bushes.

She knew where his security cameras were, but didn’t know if he had any microphones. Until today she would’ve said no, but after what they found at her apartment, she just didn’t know. But if they were quiet they wouldn’t get caught, she was sure of it.

Lucifer had already started looking through the bookcase as if he was looking at the titles. Chloe knew Pierce loved crime novels and they filled pretty much every bookcase in the house. She didn’t imagine Lucifer was into that reading genre. She shrugged. No need to discuss it. She started looking through the desk to find anything useful.

Most she found was work related. Actually it was mostly about the administration of the precinct, the monthly cost of the copy machine, the amount of creamer used in the breakroom and the number of pencils disappearing. She wondered briefly how many of those were in the ceiling because of Lucifer. Everything in the desk seemed to be even more boring than the decorative rocks.

Suddenly she noticed that Lucifer had disappeared. Where the hell did he go? She wandered over to the bookcase where she had seen him last. There must be a trap door or something, she thought. She tried to look behind the bookcase, but she couldn’t see anything. Then she carefully pushed every book to see if one of them wasn’t moving.

About halfway through all the books, she heard s sound coming from the guestroom. Of course, there was no trap door. He just sneaked out of the room without her noticing. She felt stupid for thinking this was like in the movies.

She went into the guestroom to find the closet door slightly opened. She hoped Lucifer had found something important, but feared that he was just playing around. She walked to the closet to look inside and was surprised to discover not a closet, but a set of stairs going down. It was dark and smelled dank. There were noise coming from the bottom of the stairs, but it sounded like it was very far away. Her phone’s battery was almost empty; she couldn’t afford to use the light from it. She’d have to walk down in the dark and trust that it was Lucifer who was down there.

She walked slowly down each step, guiding herself with her hands against the walls. The walls were cold and moist and she wondered if this was an old wine cellar, Pierce had hidden in a guestroom. She snorted. More like a dungeon.

The walls started getting further apart from each other and she seemed to reach a small landing. She heard noises again coming from below and sought out the stairs to the left leading her down there. Then she heard someone coming up the stairs with a bounce in his step. Definitely Lucifer, she thought and she started calling out to him when suddenly a hand lashed out at her through the darkness. It wrapped around her head and covered her mouth before she had a chance to scream.

She was pulled against a hard body. Her first instinct was to start biting at the hand and scratching the arm holding her, but her self defense lessons came to mind. Assess your enemy. She was against a body, definitely male and well built, but lean. If she could momentarily incapacitate him, she could get out of his grip and get to Lucifer or get out.

She was getting ready to kick her heel up into the guy’s groin when she noticed that the man had a ring on the hand holding her. She noticed the smooth, soft hands that wasn’t the least calloused. Lastly, she took a deep breath and smelled the familiar cologne.

She sacked against Lucifer’s body, glad that he was safe. She touched his hand, indicating that she would be quiet. He removed the hand from her mouth and put some distance between them, though not much. They were on the small landing where the stairs turned to the left. Steps were coming closer, but Chloe couldn’t see anyone. She looked back at Lucifer, but all she saw was darkness.

Her heart started beating faster, the fear of getting caught making it harder to breathe. She was trained for this and knew better than to start panicking. She couldn’t see any lights coming up the stairs, so there was no indication that this person should be able to see anything if she couldn’t. Somehow it didn’t help to ease her nerves.

The steps had almost reached them now and she backed completely up against Lucifer to avoid collision. He pulled her to him and she felt him hold his breath with her. The person went past them in the blink of an eye and suddenly she could hear the steps at the top, opening the door to the guestroom and going inside.

She let go of the breath she was holding and relaxed against Lucifer. “You okay?” he whispered softly close to her ear. “Yeah,” she answered. “You?” She felt him nod and he added “He’s got a whole operation going on down here. If we want to find answers, it’s here.”

Without the ability to see Chloe found her other senses sharpening. There was a faint smell of mold in the basement and the smell of Lucifer, a mix of cigarette smoke and sweet cologne. His suit felt soft and smooth against her back, his body hard and sturdy beneath. She heard his breathing, deep and slightly fast, the warm pant of his breath filling her ears. As she felt such awareness of him so close to her with her flush up against his body and his words about desire from earlier lingering in her, she started to feel heat pooling in her stomach.

Before she could stop herself, she leaned flush against his body, pushing her soft curves against him. His breath hitched and she felt him growing tense against her. She realized that this neither was the time nor the place for such a thing, something he might not even want.

She was about to pull away from him when she heard a soft groan against her ear, the warmth from him tickling her and enticing her. She pushed her ass further against him and felt him growing hard at the movement. She felt his mouth near her ear, panting and as she rubbed against his erection, he groaned in such a way that aroused her beyond words.

His nose started caressing her neck as she raised one hand to reach his hair. She raked her fingers through it and then pulled at it, hearing a soft whine leaving him. She was feeling powerful, desired and she didn’t want to stop. His hands began roaming up and down her sides as her other hand reached around to his pants. As she cupped the length of him in her hand a rigid moan left him and she convulsed. She rubbed her thighs together to relieve the ache between them. One of his hands at her sides wandered up and cupped her breast. The other travelled slowly down her stomach until it reached the top of her jeans where it lingered, drawing a soft line from hip to hip.

They were both panting, her stroking him through his pants and gripping his hair, while he kneaded her breast and teased her without touching her where she wanted it the most. He hesitated, waiting for her signal. She squeezed him hard as she breathed “Please” against his throat.

His hand dipped into her jeans and her panties. She was already so wet and needy for him to touch her and as he grazed a finger softly over her clit she let out a sharp gasp. He did it again and she moaned. She was stroking him with a firm hand, eagerly, needing him to keep going. He touched her clit again and pressed a little before sliding down to her opening. He inserted a long finger inside, both of them moaning at the feeling. He started stroking her inner wall while his thumb began circling her clit softly. She immediately felt her body starting to build, racing towards explosion. She stroked him faster, feeling him tensing against her and gripping her breast harder. He added another finger in her and she felt her body starting to let go.

Suddenly the door upstairs opened, then closing with a loud bang. They both stopped moving and held their breaths as a person ran past them down the stairs. Chloe was stunned. She had completely forgotten where they were – at her boss’ and ex-boyfriend’s house who was a master criminal monitoring her apartment. Lucifer withdrew his hands quickly, but softly. She straightened out her clothes and left out a quivering breath. Her orgasm was lost, but the need wasn’t. Her body ached. She felt ashamed and disappointed at herself for letting this happen.

They had to get out of here while they still could. Pierce was waiting for her at the precinct after all.

 


	5. Answers in the alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer get out of the house, only to face the awkwardness of what happened.

They got out unnoticed and got in her car. Chloe caught a glimpse of Lucifer discreetly licking his fingers and blushed, partly because she was embarrassed, but also because her body was betraying her. How was she going to live this down?

She started the car and set course for the precinct. She was so angry at herself, her hands gripping the wheel until her knuckles turned white. She could feel Lucifer’s eyes on her though she didn’t dare looking at him. She had no idea what to say. He might do this all the time, but she never let her guard down and she’d certainly never done anything that unprofessional ever! She couldn’t forgive herself. If only she could blame him, but the truth was that this was all on her. He followed her lead and just did what he always did: Act on his urges.

She was better than this, wasn’t she? Though her track record said otherwise. Her dating life hadn’t exactly been filled with healthy choices and just now they were investigating her ex-boyfriend who was her boss and apparently a criminal mastermind hiding in plain sight. And of course she then did the dumbest thing imaginable, putting them both in danger and proving once and for all that her partnership with Lucifer weren’t working out anymore.

“Detective,” he began and she dreaded the next to come out of his mouth. “About what happened-“

“Lucifer,” she interrupted. “Can we please not do this right now?” She looked at him and was surprised to see him looking confused and uncertain. “I know you do this thing all the time, but I don’t. It was extremely unprofessional and a mistake that won’t repeated.” A look of hurt ran over his face before he turned his head away from her to look out the window. She was relieved. Maybe they could get over it and she could pretend it didn’t happen. Or try. She had the feeling she’d relive it in her dreams.

“I don’t do that sort of thing,” he whispered so low that she almost thought she imagined it. “What?” she asked, not understanding what he talked about. He looked briefly at her before looking at his hands, fiddling with his ring. Again. He was nervous.

“I’m always in control, Detective. What happened in the basement was out of my control. I didn’t think…”

She couldn’t take it anymore. This wasn’t working. She turned into an alley and stopped the car. He began unbuckling his seat belt, got out of the car and walked away.

 

***

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. She was in his head, her presence filling his very being. He thought about the basement and swallowed. He should’ve stopped them before it had gotten out of hand, but he hadn’t. He hadn’t been able to think about anything, but her body pressing up against him and the smell of her arousal teasing his heightened senses. Despite the dark he could see everything: the blush against her skin, her eyes closed and her thighs pressing together.

He understood her anger. He was angry at himself too. So much for not ruining their partnership. He wasn’t surprised when she stopped the car. Of course she wanted nothing to do with him. He made it easy for her and got out of the car without complaining.

 She ran after him and grabbed his arm to turn him around. “Are you running away from me now?”

“What? No. I assumed you wanted me to get out of your hair. I know you’re angry at me.”

She sighed. “No, Lucifer, I’m mad at myself! What I did was completely unprofessional. I can’t be angry at you for doing what you always do.”

“That’s really what you think of me?” he asked, not being able to hide the hurt on his face. “You think this means nothing to me?” She started to object, but he cut her off. “This means everything! I never lose control, never, but when I’m with you it’s different. I…” He put his head in his hands and took several deep breaths. “I can’t handle these… feelings anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked confused. She touched his arm, but he drew away. “Lucifer, no more hiding. If we want things to stay as they are, we have to be honest.” He lifted his head from his hands and looked at her desperately. “I don’t want things to stay the way they are,” he admitted.

The Detective backed off and he realized that it might have sounded wrong. He took a deep breath. The deal with the doctor was that he told her the whole truth and he suddenly understood that it was not just about his celestial background. What he felt was part of the truth.

“I want to be with you all the time. If you only want me as a partner, that’s what I’ll take, but I can’t pretend anymore that’s all I want. I think about you when I’m not with you, wishing you were there, just near me. I want to make you laugh, share my day with you, dance and dine with you and even play stupid games with you and your offspring. I spend my nights alone, finding myself looking through pictures of you on my phone. Wanting to call you just to chat.

Seeing you with Pierce broke me. I felt a pain in my chest I never felt before and I just know I’d do anything to avoid feeling like that again. But I won’t leave you unless you tell me to. ‘Cause no matter how painful it is to see you with someone else, it’s even worse being away from you. I’ll take anything you’ll give me.”

I lost control in the basement. I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry. If you want to forget it, I won't mention it. But I can’t deny that it was one of the best moments of my long life.”

His eyes felt wet, but he didn’t care. There was only her to see and he couldn’t fool her anyway. She stared at him, her face unreadable. He had no idea what she was thinking and the longer she said nothing, the more uncertain he got. Was she going to end it all now? He felt his heart crumbling inside, an expanding emptiness filling him. She was abandoning him.

She walked towards him and he felt his throat closing up. He couldn’t breathe and though he wanted to look away from her he couldn’t.

She reached him and raised her hand to run her knuckles across his cheek. “Lucifer, I…” The words didn’t leave her mouth. He understood that it was hard for her to tell him that it was over. “Detective, you don’t have to explain anything. I understand you don’t anything to do with me. Just say the word and I’ll be out of your life.”

“No, Lucifer. That couldn’t be further from the truth. I want the same with you. I’ve tried to deny it, especially after being burned so many times. I’ve been ignoring my feelings because I was sure that you didn’t want more than a partnership. But,” she caressed his cheek and shook her head a little at the disbelieving look in his eyes. “hearing you telling me that you want exactly the same thing…” She ran her hand to the back of his head and pulled him gently to her, kissing him softly on the lips.

It was like a match lit up a flame between them. He pulled her against him, crushing his lips to hers as he groaned. He sucked her bottom lip and as her lips parted he deepened the kiss, dancing with her tongue, feeling her wanting him as he wanted her. He ran his hands up her back as she raked her nails through his hair and pushed her breasts against his chest. Her other hand started running over his abs. He pushed her up against the wall in the alley, grinding into her to feel her softness on his hard cock. She gasped his name, panting as she tried to catch her breath. He took the opportunity to kiss down her throat, biting lightly at her pulse point.

He felt her hands running up his back, making his wings twitch, aching to get out. He froze as he realized that he couldn’t do this with her before she knew everything. He was still keeping her in the dark. He backed off slowly, leaving her confused and dazed. He then noticed that they were still in the alley, almost as inappropriate a place as the basement to act on his urges. He really didn’t have any self-control around her.

Her confusion turned to hurt and he took her hands in his to assure her nothing was wrong. “Detecti… Chloe. I want this, more than you could possibly imagine. But not here in an alley. You deserve to be worshipped. And you deserve the whole truth before we go any further. There are things you don’t know about me, believe about me. They’ll change your opinion of me and I won’t let you do anything you’ll regret when you know. I’m going to tell you soon, to show you and if you just give me a little time I will find the courage to do it.”

She gave him a doubtful look, not believing that anything could make her run now. She knew him. “Do you promise not to run away again?” she asked carefully, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to handle that again. “I promise.” he answered, knowing that he’d never run again from her. “I can’t hide from what I feel anymore.”

She nodded, clearly worried and still shivering a bit from their moment. He took her face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He breathed her in, remembering every detail. He would need it because when she knew the truth, memories would be all he had left.

They parted, gathering themselves. They both knew that they had to do their job. There was a criminal to stop and it wasn’t going to be easy. Pierce was waiting for Chloe at the station, maybe already suspecting that she knew.

They got in the car. She stopped in front of Lux to drop him off, none of them moving or speaking. “I’ll see you soon, won’t I?” he asked and took her hands. She looked at him and smiled softly. “You will.” He smiled then, a rare genuine smile. He unbuckled, pressed a kiss to her knuckles and stepped out of the car. As she was pulling away he waved at her and yelled “I’m the happiest man in the world”, making her laugh as he blew kisses after her car.

This was really happening. She suddenly didn’t dread facing Pierce. Lucifer made her feel confident and powerful. She could do everything right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's being honest. I hope it isn't too much out of character! Though it won't be as easy for those two though it might seem like right now. It never is, is it?  
> I apologize for the cheesy chapter titles, I just come on blank and then I end up with those.


	6. Safe(pent)house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce's being an asshole while everyone is gathering at the safehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do have better things to do, but here I am, writing another chapter.

Chloe arrived at the precinct almost two hours after Pierce’s call. It was after 6 pm and most of her colleagues had already left. Her shift was long over and she actually deserved to go home after being called to work at 5 am, but she had the feeling that Pierce didn’t agree. Especially after she had taken so long “getting chocolate cake for Trixie”. At least Dan had texted her when they were at Pierce's house that he’d pick up Trixie from school with Charlotte and go to his place. Charlotte seemed good for him and Trixie really liked her. She couldn’t believe that Charlotte was Lucifer’s stepmom. She seemed so different now from when they properly met a year ago. She still couldn’t forgive her for letting her father’s killer walk free, but even she knew that Charlotte was doing her job. At least she seemed to repent now since she took the job at the DA.

Chloe peaked in the window to Ella’s lab, but it was empty and the lights were off. Hopefully Ella had gone home or at least to LUX. She wondered if she should go to LUX after work. He did say that they could use it as a safehouse. Did that mean that she would be there as his partner or as… more? She rubbed her eyes. This day had been too long and she hadn’t excepted to discover that Pierce was leading the Sinnerman network or that Lucifer had romantic feelings for her.

She went to get a coffee before deciding to take the bull by the horns, so to speak. She knocked on the door to Pierce’s office, hoping he’d gone home for the day. She was ready to face him and act like she knew nothing of his criminal activities, excusing herself by saying that she just spent too long with Trixie eating chocolate cake. The thought made her stomach growl. She hadn’t had any food since breakfast.

Pierce’s office was quiet. She turned the handle to check if it was locked. It was. He must have gone home. Thank God! LUX, here I come, she decided. Perhaps Lucifer would cook for her. Or just get her some burger and fries. She smiled at the memory.

“Decker!” the call of her name made her jump. Pierce was standing by the evidence locker, looking rather pissed off. Then again he often looked pissed off. He was so different from Lucifer and she started to wonder why she had even been attracted to him in the first place. Was it because he was the exact opposite of Lucifer? Quiet, always brooding, closed off body language and barely displaying any sort of personality. Ugh. She realized that Pierce breaking up with her was one of the best things that could've happened.

She met him by the locker, trying not to remember the time they had spent in there together. Pierce clearly thought about it and raised an eyebrow. She discreetly rolled her eyes.  
“It must have been hard finding some chocolate cake here in LA.” Pierce asked her with a voice dripping of sarcasm. She wasn’t fazed by it. “I admit that I may have ended up staying too long with Dan and Trixie, eating too much chocolate cake. Trixie was just very upset after her fight at school and I must say that I found the best cake shop down by-“

“Quit it, Decker” Pierce rather rudely interrupted her. “I know there was no call from the school. I also noticed Ms. Lopez disappearing for a while, then showing up in Lucifer’s car. I also know that Detective Espinoza left with Mrs. Richards this afternoon. I have eyes and ears everywhere, you must know that. So, what’s really going on?”

He was trying to intimidate her by using his larger frame to seem opposing. She wasn’t bothered though. If there was one thing she had learned in the Force, it was that she shouldn’t get intimidated by size. His position as her Lieutenant was another matter, but he wasn’t pulling rank right now. She straightened her back, lifted her chin and looked him right in the eyes.

“And were any of those eyes or ears by any chance planted there illegally?” she asked confidently. He instantly took a step back. She knew that by letting him know that she was aware of the bugs in her apartment, they would lose some of their advantage, but she also knew that most criminals started making mistakes when they knew someone was on to them. Pierce might be good, but even the good ones made mistakes.

By the look of the expression on his face he hadn’t expected to be called out on it like that. He was obviously trying to come up with an answer without any luck though. Chloe decided to use this opportunity to leave. She turned around, throwing a “See you tomorrow” over her shoulder and started walking away from him when suddenly he gained his voice back: “You’re not up for another round in the evidence locker?” he mocked her. She didn’t miss a beat and replied instantly “I don’t make the same mistake twice”. He laughed once, a sound made to taunt her. “Then you shouldn’t get too close to Lucifer again,” he said before turning and walking in the opposite direction. His words burning into her brain as he just voiced one of her worst fears.

Was Lucifer going to let her down again?

 

***

She went home to pick up some of her things. Her phone’s battery was dead, but she suspected it might be bugged too, so it didn’t matter. She drove to LUX, not knowing what she was going to find. Her friends using the place as a safehouse? Him alone waiting for her? Or a party at the penthouse, a lady in Lucifer’s bed? White sheets covering every furniture? She swallowed past the lump in her throat. 

She parked her car and went past the waiting guests in the line as she was let inside right away by the bouncer. She asked him if Lucifer was in the penthouse and got a single nod as answer. She walked through the club toward the elevator. Anyone could just step in and get to the penthouse where he greeted any guests with opened arms. He had said that he'd been sending his nights, thinking of her, but she had before seen how Lucifer twisted words to his advantage without lying. Her stomach turned as she stepped in and pressed the button for the penthouse, feeling the fear of being let down.

 

***

What she found was a lady in Lucifer’s bed. A little lady anyway.

When the doors to the penthouse opened, she was met by the faces of Dan, Charlotte and Maze. At the private bar Lucifer was making a girly drink for Ella who looked like this wasn’t her first nor last of the evening. “Duuuuude, where’s the umbrella? You holding out on me?” she crooned. He scoffed but added a little blue umbrella to the cocktail. Ella clapped her hands in glee while Lucifer walked over to help Chloe with her bag. Not really necessary since she hadn’t brought much, but she understood why as their hands briefly touched and a smile marred his beautiful features. The way he looked her in the eyes told her that he thought as much about this afternoon as she did.

“What’s going on?” she asked as she with some efford dragged her eyes away from Lucifer. The others couldn’t know. Even she didn’t know what she and Lucifer were right now.

Ella squealed: “Party and sleep-over at Lucifer’s house!” obviously having been there a while and clearly not lacking any alcohol.

“Dammit, Ella, be quiet!” Dan scolded her. “Trixie’s finally sleeping! Chloe, I was really worried,” he gave her a small hug. “We couldn’t get a hold of you.” Chloe shrugged and replied “Yeah, my battery died.”

“Told you!” Maze pipped up in the background.

Dan continued. “After we got home Ella came to my apartment. Her whole apartment was bugged and we quickly discovered that mine was too. It was so eerie. Even if we weren’t going to talk about the case, it just felt wrong to stay there. And Lucifer had invited us to use his penthouse as a safehouse, so we went here.”

Lucifer nodded after putting Chloe’s bag… somewhere? “They were already here when you dropped me off. I told them what happened at Pierce’s house.” He coughed in a surprisingly awkward way. “I mean that we found a basement where some sort of operation was going on.” He looked her in the eyes briefly before turning to everyone else. “I’ve set everyone up in my guestrooms. Daniel and Charlotte, you are in the first door to the right down the hall. Ms. Lopez, you’re in the first to the left.” The couple nodded while Ella raised her glass. Lucifer continued: “Detective, you and Beatrice can share my bedroom. Maze, I expect that you’ll crash down at the bar as usual.” He looked over at her. “You know it.” She confirmed.

“Wait, where are you going to sleep?” Chloe asked him. He shrugged. “I don’t sleep that much anyway. I can always take the couch.” She shook her head. “Lucifer, you can’t sleep there. I don’t want to impose on you like this.” He smiled sweetly at her. “I appreciate you thinking of me, Detective, but I’ll be fine. I offered my home to your disposal and I don’t regret that.” She took his hand and ran softly her thumb across his knuckles, her eyes glued to his.

“Well well!” Maze jumped on her feet. “I think there’s something I’ve missed!” she mussed as she walked towards Lucifer and Chloe. At that moment the elevator pling’ed and Linda walked into the room, also carrying a bag. Saved by the bell, Chloe thought, walking over to welcome her fellow Tribe member.

“’Scuse me,” Maze said, walking past Linda, bumping into her shoulder clearly on purpose and stepped into the elevator. “If you need me, Decker, I’ll be at the bar.” She grumbled before the doors closed.

An awkward silence followed Maze’s disappearance until Charlotte stepped up to Linda. “Let me help you with your bag,” she offered. Linda flinched a bit when she nodded. She was still kind of stunned how different Charlotte seemed when she wasn’t possessed by the Goddess of all creation anymore. And yet she still seemed pretty awkward in social settings. 

Chloe went to the bar where Lucifer had started drinking steadily while keeping the cocktails coming to Ella. He offered her a glass of red wine and poured one each for Charlotte and Linda. Dan was already nursing a scotch. “Ms. Lopez, would you mind sharing a room with the good Doctor?” Lucifer asked. Ella squealed something unintelligible about a female Doctor Who at Linda who smiled awkwardly.

“So,” Linda began. “What’s going on with this surveillance thing? Who’s put bugs all over my office?” She was extremely worried about being monitored. She had patients to protect and some of them were high-profiled professionals who could be blackmailed with what they disclosed in her office.

“It’s Pierce,” Chloe answered. “I ran into him at the precinct and made a comment about illegally planted bugs. His behavior confirmed that it’s him. It fits with what Dan heard in the evidence locker.” Dan nodded. She continued. “Lucifer and I discovered a hidden basement at Pierce’s house with someone working some kind of operation down there.” She blushed at the memory of the basement. Not now!

Luckily, Lucifer took over for her. “Charlotte has gathered evidence that Pierce currently is the head of the Sinnerman network. Ms. Lopez has been trying to track the bugs they found at the Detective’s house, but without luck. I don’t doubt though that the one monitoring us is sitting in Pierce’s basement.”

“Charlotte and I will go through the evidence tomorrow,” Dan said. “But it seems that there’s plenty to start an investigation if we turn the evidence over to Internal Affairs.”

“Don’t!” Ella suddenly pipped up. “We don’t know who he’s working with. And that crime scene we were called out to, that was super weird, right? I can’t believe I thought Pierce was a good guy.” She noticed that her glass was empty again and reached over to snatch Lucifer’s glass which she downed.

The others looked uncertainly at poor Ella. She wasn’t used to being tricked like that.

“Right, so tomorrow Ella, Lucifer and I,” Chloe was interrupted by Ella burping, lying with her head down on the table. “Well, Lucifer and I at least will go to the precinct and try to find out more about the mysterious crime scene. Until we find out more about what Pierce is planning, we act like we always do.” The others agreed.

Dan and Linda dragged Ella off to bed, Charlotte following them and bidding Lucifer and Chloe a good night.

 

***

 

Chloe was standing in the bedroom, watching her daughter. Trixie was lying in the silky black sheets, snoring lightly. Next to her at the nightstand was an old and worn copy of The Little Prince. “I couldn’t find anything else that seemed appropriate as a goodnight story,” Lucifer came up behind her and looked at Trixie. “She seemed to like it though.” He added. Chloe felt her heart warm at the thought of Lucifer reading The Little Prince to her daughter. Somehow it seemed so fitting.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered “You are forever responsible for what you have tamed.” quoting the book, her favorite part with the fox. She understood what he meant.

“So,” he turned her around to face him. “I wondered if you would join me for dinner?” he asked with a small confident smile and offered her his arm. “I’d love to!” she sighed happily. “You have no idea how hungry I am.”

“I do know, I heard your stomach growling at me earlier,” he quipped, making her blush. “Luckily I was prepared.” He led her out on the balcony where a small table with a single candlelight was set up. He held up a bag: “Burger and fries?” he grinned. She laughed as she snatched it out of his hand, sat down and dug in.

 

 


	7. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes enjoy some normalcy while planning their next steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Linda called Maze to badmouth Pierce in chapter 2 when Maze still is mad at her, it's because Linda's a great friend who doesn't stop reaching out to her friend when the friend isn't speaking to her. She knows Maze and tries everything to make up with her.
> 
> This is a fluffy chapter. Next one will be more action-filled.

They sat on the balcony for a while, eating and talking. As the evening air turned chilly, they went inside, enjoying each other's company in the silent penthouse. A few times they heard the club downstairs, though not enough to bother them.  
But Chloe had to ask. "Are you sure you want to stay here? It's okay if you want to go down and mingle for a while." She was pretty sure that she sounded like she meant it.  
Lucifer hesitated. "Do you want me to go? I know you enjoy your alone-time. If that's what you want, I can go." he sounded reassuring and almost like he expected her to throw him out of his penthouse.

"Lucifer, this isn't about me. I won't get in the way of your life and you usually spend some time at the club. You don't have to stay with me to be nice."

"Detective, as I mentioned earlier, I'd rather spend every night just thinking of you than wasting my time partying. This," he gestured between them on the couch "is worth more to me than anything else. I can't imagine a place I rather be."

She leaned against him and he drew her closer with his arm around his shoulder.  
"This is Heaven," she mumbled, beginning to feel the exhaustion creeping over her.  
Lucifer snorted. "Trust me, darling. This is much much better."

***

Lucifer was woken by a large shriek and 40 pounds of energy thrown at him. His fight-or-flight instinct kicked in and he jumped up, getting ready to defend himself. "Lucifer!!!" the child shrieked and grabbed him at his waist. "Have you and Mom snuggled together?"

Lucifer took a long look at the beautiful Detective peeking at him from the couch with sleepy eyes. "'Morning, monkey," she said, yawning. "I guess we fell asleep on the couch. Did you sleep well in Lucifer's bed?"

The child nodded excitedly. "It's really bouncy. Can I jump on the bed, Lucifer? Pleeeease!" 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, the Detective's bad habit rubbing off on him. "Sure. It's used to take some pounding anyway," he said with a smug face. The Detective's raised eyebrow told him that she found the joke to be a bit cliche.

He turned to her. "I'm sorry I let you fall asleep on the couch. It wasn't my intention. I hope your body isn't too sore today." He sounded very sincere.

"I actually slept surprisingly well," she said. Even after only a few hours sleep and without the slightest makeup he thought she looked radiant. "My body's aching though because I didn't something I wanted yesterday. Had I gotten that I might've been quite sore today. " She continued with a smile on her lips.

Lucifer gaped. Did she just imply what he thought? She got up from the couch and walked over to him, standing closer to him than usual. She put her hand on his chest and looked up at him with a playful look in her eyes. His breath catched. He recognized that look. Desire. And perhaps something more, something deeper. He felt his heart beating faster and it felt as if it was expanding, like it was bursting out of his chest. Was that normal? 

She took his hand and put it over her own heart. It was beating fast too. "I feel it too," she said and raised at her tip toes, bringing her lips to his.

"Mooooom!" the interruption made him both jump and they parted as the Detective's offspring came bouncing into the main room. "I'm hungry," she exclaimed dramatically. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure, monkey. I'm gonna get a quick shower and then we'll get you something, okay? Be good for Lucifer until I get back." She walked toward the master bathroom and Lucifer wished he could follow. He eyed the little runt. "Let's make breakfast," he told her. She clapped her hands excitedly and he showed her his large kitchen. He didn't really use it that much, but today it seemed perfect since he had quite a large number of guests to feed. Luckily he always kept the fridge well stocked. If the expirering date was nearing he gave it to the closest shelter who could use it before it expired. He hated wasting food.

***

When Chloe had showered and put on some fresh clothes from her overnight bag she was surprised to walk into an empty main room. She wondered if they had left when she heard voices coming from down the hall where the guestrooms were. She had never been in that part of the penthouse before, having had no need to. She looked down the hall with doors on either side. The end of the hall opened up to a huge kitchen where the voices were coming from. She heard Trixie's giggling and Lucifer mumbling something in a silly voice.

When she entered the kitchen she was met with all of her friends, eating and chatting. Lucifer was reenacting some scene with a chocolate chip pancake shaped as a dinosaur while Trixie and Ella giggled. Dan was reading a police file while Charlotte and Linda chatted. Maze was scowling at Linda.

The table was covered with all kinds of breakfast. Besides the pancakes there were scrambled eggs, fried eggs, bacon and toast, fruit, yoghurt, bagels and muffins. How long had she been been gone? It was 15 minutes at the most.

Lucifer put the chocolatey dinosaur down when he noticed her presence. He got up and poured her a cup of coffee which she accepted gratefully. She needed this. "How did you make all this in such a short time?" she asked him, looking at the pans in the sink, baffled.

"Well, normally I like to take my time with all activities in my life," he said with a wink, "but I had the pancakes and bagels in the freezer, so they just needed reheating. Eggs and bacon are quick to make and Beatr... Your spawn was surprisingly good at cutting out the fruit." She wondered why he stopped himself from saying her daughter's name. She was actually quite touched that he was warming up to her.

"It looks great. Thank you," she said and gave his bicep a light squeeze. It was meant as a gesture to show her thanks, but she must admit that she enjoyed the feel of his muscles. She couldn't help but letting a tiny sigh escape her. He raised an eyebrow which made her blush. She hurried down to sit at the table, Lucifer finding his spot again.

Chloe was surprised to see Ella looking so not hungover. She leaned over to her friend and asked her "How are you not hungover?" Ella giggled. "Lucifer gave me Advil and hair of the dog. It worked like a charm." Ella winked to Lucifer who smirked briefly at her. Chloe felt a stab af jealousy which was ridiculous. She knew that they were just friends and remembered what Lucifer had told her yesterday about only wanting her. But she also knew that Lucifer had brought Ella to Las Vegas on Chloe's birthday and they had both been very vague about the trip. She didn't like it.

She took a large sip of her coffee and reached for a bagel. Lucifer passed her the creme cheese and some pieces of bacon, obviously remembering how she liked her bagels. He was good at that sort of thing. It wasn't just with her though. He even knew what kind of sandwich Dan liked or how Charlotte took her coffee.

"So," Dan looked up from the file he was reading for the first time since she entered the room. "Uhm. Trixie, you should get dressed and pack your bag. Charlotte and I will drive you to school." Trixie squealed excitedly, clearly happy with her Dad finding a girlfriend. She ran down the hall.

Dan relaxed a bit. "I've been through the file on the Sinnerman we caught and Pierce shot. Lucifer told us that he was friends with Pierce, almost like brothers. I looked at the properties belonging to him and it seems that 6 months ago he bought a house two streets from Pierce's house. It has been searched, but I don't think it's a coincidence that Pierce's house is so close by. I think there's something there."

Chloe nodded. "It's definitely a place to start since we can't get in Pierce's basement with someone apparently working there. Lucifer and I'll search the other house, though we probably all have to go to work first. We'll search it at first given opportunity."

"I'm digging into the evidence from the suspicious crime scene from yesterday. I don't have any other open cases, so Pierce can't keep me from it." Ella said resolute.

"Right," Dan said. "Charlotte and I have discussed ways to find whoever's on Pierce's side in the precinct. I guess we'll get started on flushing them out."

Linda sighed. "I'm sorry I can't contribute with much. I guess I'll be busy anyway with cancelling all my appointmens until the bugs are removed."

"Don't bother," Maze mumbled and all eyes turned to her. "Well, I "lent" a bug finder from a guy I know. I've been to all your houses and offices and removed them all."

"How did you get in?" Dan asked. Maze just raised a confident eyebrow and everyone kind of decided to let it slide. Maze slid Chloe's phone across the table. "I removed the one in your phone. I also found a tracker in your car, but not microphone." Chloe smiled at her roommate. "Thank you, Maze" she said sincerely. Maze might've spent her night breaking into all their houses, but she was helping a lot.

"Well, I'm outta here," Maze annonced in sudden loud voice. "Call me if you need someone beat up, especially if it's Pierce." She smiled. "See you soon, little human," she said to Trixie on her way out.

"Dad, I'm ready for school." Trixie was dressed with her bag causuelly hanging from one shoulder. Chloe wondered when their daughter had gotten so independent. Lucifer handed her a brown bag saying "Here's your lunch, m'lady" while winking at her. He had packed her lunch? Chloe briefly wondered of it was drugs to sell, but no, Lucifer wouldn't do that. Two years ago maybe, but he had learned a lot. It was probably just lunch money.

Trixie said goodbye to everyone and left with her Dad and Charlotte.

The rest of the group got up to clear the table and go to school. 

***

Chloe and Lucifer drove to work in their own cars to avoid attracting attention. On their way in she had to ask. "What did you get her for lunch?" Lucifer smiled secretly at her. "My lips are sealed. But there may have been cake, a favorite of hers, I believe." Chloe grinned at him and felt a warm sensation in her belly when his hand rested briefly at her lower back, leading her inside.

The precinct seemed pretty quiet, officers and detectives buzzing around, but no one seemed stressed or in a rush. As she walked to her desk she noticed three huge piles of files on her desk. What the hell? Had Pierce given her the paperwork of every detective in the precinct?

Lucifer looked confused at the three piles like he didn't understand what he was seeing. "What's all this?" he asked Chloe who was practically fuming. She pointed at Pierce who was watching her with amusement. That asshole.

She walked up the stairs, feeling Lucifer following her. He had her back, he was her rock. And she felt a stone cold rage as marching toward Pierce. She walked right up close to him. "Why is all that paperwork on my desk? They're not my cases." she fumed. He smirked, very much looking down at her and with a mocking tone he answered "Those are filled with mistakes. I need MY" he eyed Lucifer, "...best detective to correct them. You don't have any open cases right now and I'm ordering you to take care of that paperwork." He seemed very satisfied with himself.

"I do have an open case or don't you remember the crime scene I was called to yesterday, Lieutenant?" she spit at him. Pierce paused a moment before saying "It's closed. Ruled a suicide." Chloe shook her head. In no way was that a suicide. "With all due respect, Sir," she said almost politely if she hadn't sounded like she did when she scolded Lucifer. "There is no way that was a suicide and you know it. I don't know which forensic scientist you got to sign off on that, but Ella will be furious when she hears about it."

Pierce nodded. "I'll take that up to advicement, Detective Decker. Now get to work!" he turned his back as he walked into his office, slamming the door shut. Chloe's hand was twitching. She really wanted to go in and smack him across his smug face.

"You should do it," Lucifer said. "What?" Chloe spat out, maybe too harshly. Lucifer hadn't done anything wrong. "Slap him. He deserves it and I know that look in your eyes. Do it." He smiled at her sweetly. "I'll lose my job," she said. "and before you say it'll be worth it, let me tell you that no one will hire a female detective who hit a collegue she'd been involved with. I'd out of a job for good." she sighed and walked down to start on the paperwork.

No wonder the precinct was quiet. No one had to do their paperwork. Pierce had loaded it all on her. 

***

Lucifer was debating what he should do. He could help the Detective with the paperwork, but he really didn't want to and he didn't think it was right to let her do it either. Pierce was punishing her for discovering the bugs, he'd planted. And since Dr. Linda's office had been bugged it was pretty obvious that Pierce was monitoring Lucifer, not the Detective.

He hadn't interfered with her conversation with Pierce because he knew she wouldn't have liked it. She also handled it pretty well. But the result hadn't been fair and he wanted to even the score a bit.

He opened the door to Pierce's office, walking straight in. Pierce looked up from his papers and seemed to snarl at him. "What do you want now, Satan?" Lucifer smirked at the remark. Pierce was trying to annoy him, but it didn't work. "Now now, that's no way to greet your oldest grin," he grinned at his clever joke and continued. "The Detective is not in love with you and never was. I do believe you were a poor replacement for me." Pierce's hands fisted, breaking a pencil in his right hand. "I don't know why your mark is gone, but perhaps it was always about you, not her. Anyway she's not a secretary so now you're giving that paperwork to someone else and let her do her job."

Pierce laughed at Lucifer's command. "And if I don't?" Lucifer scratched his stubbles in thought. "If you don't I'll let the world know who the Sinnerman really is. You may be untouchable in the police world - for now - but I think there're plenty of criminals who would love to know where the Sinnerman lived, hmm? And with your mark gone... Well, you wouldn't last long."

Pierce narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. He rose from his chair and turned to look out the window. After a moment he muttered: "Get out of here. And take Decker with you."

Lucifer practically jumped from his chair and left the office without closing the door. Intentionally of course so Pierce could hear him yell to the Detective: "Detective, leave the paperwork. The lieutenant will take care of it." He ran down the stairs, took her hand and nearly dragged her out of there. He heard the door to Pierce's office slamming.

"Lucifer, where are we going? What did you say to Pierce?" she asked as she hurried to get her phone and bag. "Oh, I convinced him that your skills could be used better somewhere else." he smirked at her. "Uh-huh, so you threatened him?" She knew him too well. "And where are my skills required then?" she asked, not expecting him to answer the other question anyway. "Oh, I'll think of something," he smiled seductively at her.

They reached the parking lot where he pulled her to his car. Before letting her get in the car, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately as he had wanted to all morning. He was expecting to make her knees weak, but as they pulled apart he found himself having difficulties moving. She drove him insane. 


	8. Faust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer talks Chloe into lunch before going to search the Sinnerman's house. It doesn't go as planned because does it ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... the action I promised was postponed a bit. Sometimes these things just write themselves. More talk in this chapter, but then I do promise action! And probably angst too. Maybe I'll include someone dying if anyone has a suggesting ;)

"Don't bother with your car. I'll make sure it gets back to your apartment," he said. Chloe relented, not bothering to drive anyway. "Fine, but we're going straight to Sinnerman house."

"But Detective, I'm hungry," he pleaded in a bit too whiny voice. "I didn't get much to eat as I was busy cooking your spawn breakfast this morning." She rolled her eyes at that. Typical for him to use that as leverage for something he wanted. He clearly had plenty of time to eat between cooking them breakfast and playing with dinosaur pancakes. 

"Wait a second," she suddenly realized. "Why did you have homemade dinosaur pancakes in your freezer? You said that you don't make breakfast for those you sleep with and I doubt Amenadiel or Maze have interest in that sort of thing." Lucifer suddenly got very shifty in his seat and his eyes now stayed unusual much on the road. "Well, I like the challenge," he muttered. "Uhm-huh, yeah, I'm not falling for that." Chloe answered with a laugh. "Try again, no lying." She hoped that sentence worked as well as it used to.

Lucifer was instantly affronted. "Detective, you know that I do not lie. I do like the challenge of making them. There may be another reason, but I don't feel like disclosing it as this point, especially not with you implying that I'm lying." He sounded like a kid learning that there's no Santa Clause. Chloe felt a bit bad using that trick just because she wanted to know about dinosaur pancakes. Surely there were other, more important things she could ask him? "Sorry, Lucifer. I know you don't lie, but you must admit that you skirt around the truth a lot." Lucifer's lips thinned, but he didn't argue. She wondered how she could lighten his mood, quickly realizing how. "I thought you might've been interested in sitophilia," she mumbled, acting like she wanted to withhold it. He instantly reacted. "Why Detective, you know I'm up for anything if you're suggesting a little food play. Even a better reason to get lunch. I'll get us a private room!"

Okay, so that came back to bite her in the ass. And she obviously didn't have a choice about getting lunch before going to the Sinnerman house. At that moment they stopped at a fancy café with a view of the beach. She read the name: Faust. "I bet it isn't coincidental that you know this café," she said nodding at the sign. Lucifer grinned. "Well, when I did a favor for a young chef starting up a new business, she wanted to show her gratitude. But the food here is very good." he smiled and jumped out of the car to open the door for her. But she had already unbuckled and gotten out by the time he reached her door. "Detective, you need to act more ladylike, so I can be the perfect gentleman." She turned and looked at him with eyes that would probably burn red if they could. "Lucifer, if you tell me to act more ladylike again, I'm leaving." She stomped into the restaurant and he followed her uncertainly. 

He knew she hated when someone complained that she wasn't acting more feminine. She didn't need this from him. She stopped and waited for the host to get them seated, but Lucifer instead went directly to the kitchen calling: "Ms. Jensen, it's Lucifer Morningstar." Out of the kitchen walked a gorgeous women, younger than Chloe and definitely more feminine. "Lucifer, I can't believe you're here. I haven't seen you for a while, not since that great night together, hmm?" Ms. Jensen held her hand out and Lucifer kissed her knuckles with a flirty look in his eyes. Chloe snorted though she was feeling extremely uncomfortable and honestly jealous. Maybe she had misread what he told her. They never had discussed being with other people.

"Ms. Jensen, this is Detective Chloe Decker. Detective, meet Lisa Jensen, one of the finest chefs in LA." Chloe shook her hand to be polite, but quickly looked away. The café was very cozy with eggshell white colored walls, a cherry wood floor and large windows to show the view, but at the same time had beautiful dark green curtains that framed the windows and created the cozy feeling. As did the lit candles that decorated the tables. It was quiet as it wasn't quite noon yet, but she had a feeling that in an hour this place would be crammed. 

"Ms. Jensen, we'd like a private room if you don't mind." Lucifer asked in a seductive voice and Ms. Jensen giggled. "Anything for you, Lucifer." She led them to a back room that was gorgeous and even more cozy. It had a old-fashioned ceiling with decorative roses and a chandelier for real candles that was already lit. In the middle of the room stood a single table with a dark green cloth, matching the curtains in the rest of the café. Large paintings adored the walls, though she soon noticed that scantly clad women and an erotic setting were the common themes in the paintings. She also noticed that more than one of them involved the devil. She cringed a lot.

"Here you go," Ms. Jensen purred. Lucifer sat down, letting Chloe take a seat by herself, having gotten the message about her not wanting to be treated ladylike. "If you need company, I do have an hour before the lunch crowd comes in." Ms. Jensen flipped out a large napkin and put it in Lucifer's lap. He jumped a bit and Ms. Jensen winked at him before leaving them alone.

"Right," Lucifer said, handing Chloe a menu. "Please, order anything you'd like. My treat." Chloe opened the menu, but noticed right away the small devils in suggestive poses in each corner of the pages. She quickly dropped the menu on the table, letting a breath out. She couldn't deal with this emotionsal roller coaster with Lucifer. He had noticed her discomfort and put his menu down too, a questioning look enhancing his dark brown eyes. He waited patiently, letting her figure out what to say, but the truth was that she had no idea. She didn't want to come off needy. They hadn't agreed to be exclusive or even starting a relationship. This wasn't a date, but a lunch that gave Lucifer the chance to seduce her and put off searching the house. 

"I'm not sure this was a good idea," she said. She avoided his eyes that were burning into her, instead looking at the table while fiddling with her bullet necklace. She loved that necklace. She had never imagined that he would give her such a personal gift. Even though he joked about the penetration the meaning of it wasn't lost on either of them. She looked at him who was now watching the necklace as well with a vulnerable look in his eyes. He cleared his throat when he noticed that her eyes were focused on his, not hiding his vulnerability as he usually did. "What do you mean, Chlo... Detective?" he corrected himself, grimacing. He couldn't help distancing himself. "This with us, Lucifer," she muttered. She didn't want it kill with already and disappoint both of them, but she couldn't be hurt by him again. "I'm not interested in an open relationship, I'm just not the type." she continued.

He shifted in his chair. "Detective, I..." He stopped, not continuing the sentence he had started. Chloe nodded. She got up to leave, passing him on the way to the door. "The pancakes were for Beatrice." he said as her hand touched the door handle. She stopped, trying to figure out what that meant. "Wha..." she was about to ask when he continued as he stood and walked toward her slowly. "I wanted to have dinosaur pancakes ready if your child should come to visit. With you. I guess it was wishful thinking. I know it seems silly," he laughed at himself, "but I was thinking that if I should be lucky enough to be a larger part of your personal life, then maybe you and Beatrice could come to visit." He reached her, looking into her eyes with a genuine expression on his face. "I thought it was far fetched, but when you both were at my penthouse this morning, I was so glad that I thought of it."

"Lucifer, I don't think I understand what you're saying." she stated uncertainly. "I'm upset because Ms. Jensen was all over you and you did nothing about it. I know we haven't established what we are," she gestured between them. "but I can't stand to watch you flirt with beautiful women who's clearly more ladylike than me."

Lucifer looked puzzled. "I know that Ms. Jensen was all over me, but I was just being polite. And I know that we haven't established anything which is why I didn't know how I should introduce you. I didn't know if this counted as a date or if I could introduce you as my gi..." He hesitated. "I don't care about other women anymore. I don't want ladylike. I regret what I said because I don't want you to change your behavior. I just want to show that I could be a gentleman, someone you might would want to be in a relationship with... Someone who would eat breakfast with me and even bringing your child because it was serious." He took her hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. He looked so unsure if she wanted it or if he should stop. She looked briefly down at his hand in hers and back at him. He didn't realize how his politeness came off as flirting. He didn't really understand what effect he had on women. She didn't understand it either, how it wasn't something he did on purpose. Was it just normal behavior to him?

"To me it feels like flirting and I can't handle it. And this devil theme," she gestured around the room. Lucifer didn't seem to have noticed. "She's obviously obsessed with you. I'm not the jealous type, but the attention you get and the knowledge that you could get anyone you want, it makes me feel undeserving. I have flaws and I guess I just doubt why you'd want me. I fear that this won't last." she admitted once again looking down at their joined hands as she didn't dare looking at him.

"Chloe, I don't know why I want you. I honestly don't. I thought when I met you that it was the novelty of my powers not working with you. Then I thought it was my Father's doing when he put you in my path." She was about to interrupt him at the absurdity, but he continued. "But I'm beginning to realize that's not it at all because you have the free will to choose someone else. Which hurts. It hurts because I care for you and no one can replace you. I love that you aren't ladylike, that you aren't trying to impress anyone. You are your own woman and though you have flaws, you let me see them. I love when you're open with me and I sometimes feel like I know you better than anyone. Then there's fact that you know me better than anyone and you haven't run away. 

I can't turn it off, what makes people find me attracting. It's some sort of magnifying effect. It doesn't work on you either which is why I don't understand why you would want me. But I promise that I will do anything to dial down the politeness if you see it as flirting. I want to be a one-woman man and for you to be that woman if you want to."

Chloe gasped at his confession, not believing that he admitted all this to her. She wonders how much heartache they could've been spared, but then realized that her relationship with Pierce apparently had convinced him that this was real. She smiled shyly at him and then chuckled at what she was about to say: "Lucifer, do you want to be my boyfriend?" His whole face lit up with a smile and he suddenly looked bright as the sun, somehow illuminating. She blinked a few times, thinking she was seeing things. He didn't notice anything himself. He swept her into his arms and spun her around, then put her down on the ground and looked into her eyes. "Nothing would make me happier." he whispered and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. The kiss was tender and filled with emotions Chloe couldn't name. He poured himself into the kiss, chaste as it was and it managed to take her breath away.

They were interrupted by Ms. Jensen walking in. Luckily Lucifer's spinning had gotten them away from the door or she would've hit Chloe in the back. "Going at it already?" Ms. Jensen purred, starting to take her apron off. "Let me just get this off."

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Jensen" Lucifer interjected. "Chloe is my girlfriend and we are exclusive. We've no interest in you joining us for anything." Ms. Jensen's face quickly fell at the words. "Now, if you'll leave us, I'll be out to order when we're ready. Thank you," he said and he offered Chloe his arm, following her back to the table without looking back at Ms. Jensen who left in quite a rush. This time he helped her getting seated and she let him because she knew he wanted to. Relationships were about compromising and she figured that she might as well set an example. Even though he had told her he wanted this, she knew that he'd never been in a real relationship before, Candy notwithstanding, and the learning curve would be steep. But they'd figure it out together if he kept being this open about his feelings. 

"Please, Detective, let's order before I eat you instead," he said with a dark grin that told her he wasn't kidding as he sat down. She blushed and opened the menu, only to be met by the suggestive devils. Great, she was surrounded by them. She closed the menu and looked at him again. He was still watching her with those eyes and she swallowed a few times, starting to feel very warm. She took off her light jacket, but then noticed his eyes travelling down. She was wearing a light blue tank top and that was apparently very interesting to him because his eyes lingered there. She cleared her throat and his eyes slowly traveled back up, an alluring smile at his lips. He licked them, drawing her attention to his mouth. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry. "I think I need something to drink," she breathed. He seemed to wake up and realize where they were. "Let me get you something then. Have you figured out what you want for lunch?" he asked, apparently unaffected by their moment a second ago. Chloe wasn't though. She was feeling very warm and not really up for something to eat. "Uhm, something light. Maybe you'd like to order?" she asked him, knowing that he enjoyed that. He smiled confidently and left the room to order. 

Chloe let a breath out and used her napkin to fan her face. She was going to combust soon if they continued this game. It was one thing to listen to his innuendos and flirting all day, but when he looked at her like that with lust and something more emotional, she wasn't able to distance herself. She wanted him, all of him. He just had to tell her that secret of his, so they could go all the way. She giggled a little. 'Go all the way'? She sounded like a teenager. Her hormones were certainly acting like a teenager's.

Suddenly she felt warm hands with a hint of cigarette smoke at her shoulders. She leaned back and saw him smiling down at her. "Drinks are on their way in a moment, a very straight male ensured me. I doubt we'll see Ms. Jensen again." He started massaging her shoulders and she let out a light groan. "I see you've been tense since yesterday. Maybe we should find a more private place to handle that tension," he quipped, obviously not talking about the tension in her shoulders. She felt heat filling her once again and Lucifer's hands weren't really helping. She leaned her head back against him and the back of her head found him at half mast. She sat straight up again. She couldn't go there. "Lucifer," she stopped his hands. "This teasing is really taking a lot out of me." She turned and looked directly at him. "How about you tell me the truth now and we'll just go back to my place or yours, whatever is closest." She might've said that very quickly.

He chuckled at her hast. "While I'd like take up your offer, I believe we wouldn't leave the bed again for a few days and the house won't be searched." He smiled honestly, then turning to serious. "And I'm not sure I'm quite ready to tell you just yet. Just give me a little time." 

She sighed. "I'm not sure I can." They smiled knowingly at each other. "Maybe I should torture it out of you." She put her hand on his chest, still sitting backwards on the chair. She slowly ran her hand down his chest, over his stomach and further down. He took a deep breath. She kept looking into his eyes as her hand traveled over his cock, feeling him hardening at her touch. She took her hand away, hearing him letting out a sound of complaining, but it turned to a hitch when she let her nose run up and down his length. He stared her, his breathing starting to increase as another part of him. 

She reached for his zipper when suddenly her phone started ringing. She ignored it until it stopped. Then it started ringing again and so did Lucifer's. They looked confused at each other and went to get their phone. "It's Dan," Chloe said. "Ms. Lopez's calling me." Lucifer told her hesitantly. They both knew that this was strange. She picked it up as did Lucifer. "Hi Dan, what's up?" she tried to sound nonchalant, trying not to give away her nervousness. 

"Chloe, it's about Lucifer. He's wanted for murder."


	9. Runaway, Devil!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has somehow been implicated in a murder and now he must choose to fight or flight until his friends can help clear his name.

Lucifer turned to look at the Detective. "Murder?" he repeated what Ms. Lopez told him on the phone. "Yes!" she nearly screamed down the phone and right into his ear. "Pierce has sent out an warning that you're armed and dangerous. That means they're allowed to shoot you if they think you're a danger to anyone." He looked at the Detective who was desperately rambling on her own phone with Daniel.

"Ms. Lopez, I don't know about any murder." He didn't know what else to say. "Dude, I know you didn't do it! And we will prove it, I promise. Just come down to the precinct and we'll handle it," she pleaded. Okay, that seemed reasonably enough. "I'll be seeing you soon then, Ms. Lopez." He said before hanging up.

At the same moment the Detective put her phone in her pocket. "Lucifer, this is bad. Pierce told me this morning that the strange crime scene was ruled a suicide which was ridiculous, but now he has put a warrant out for your arrest."

Lucifer nodded, having heard the same from Ms. Lopez.

She continued. "Daniel and I agree that we have to find you a place to hide out until we can prove your innocence." This time Lucifer objected. "Ms. Lopez said I should go to the precinct and I must say that I agree with her. You asked me to do that exact thing when you were arresting me for murdering that preacher who Malcolm killed, remember?" he nodded as he tried to convince himself going to prison would be best. "I didn't listen to you back then, but I will now."

The Detective shook her head. "You won't be safe there. Pierce is controlling this thing. We don't know what he'll do. He might get you to seem threatening and then someone'll shoot you." Lucifer shrugged. "If we make sure you aren't near me, that won't be an issure."

She looked at him like he was unbelievable, but not in a good way. "I know you think you're immortal, Lucifer, but I'm not risking your life based on your metaphores." She shook her head again at him. "We have to get out of here and to your car. Hopefully no one will have heard anything yet."

He sighed. She still didn't believe him. He could show her now and get it over with. He looked at her. Was he really ready? No. Would he ever be? Definitetly no.

"Detective, though I know it's poorly chosen I've realized that it's time I show you the whole truth about me." She looked at him warily. "I know you don't believe me and that you need proof. It's part of what makes you a great detective. And I'm starting to realize that the more I withhold the more we both suffer. Which is why I need to do this now."

"Lucifer, we really don't have time for this now." she uttered in an exasperated breath. "Pierce's has started a manhunt for you according to Dan. We need to go. Now!"

Lucifer took her in his arms, letting her lift her head to look him in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly. One last time. Because it'd be the last. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. "Don't hate me." Then he let her go and walked a few steps back to make room and avoid scaring her too much.

His eyes locked onto hers as he silently pleaded her to stay with him. He sighed deeply and let his wings into this dimension. Her wide eyes left his and went to his wings as she gasped. She walked a few steps back, hitting the back wall, her hand tracing the wallpaper as if it was an anchor to reality. Her mouth seemed to move, but not a sound left her except her excessive breathing. He realized that he should have made her sit down first.

Her eyes followed his left wing from the tip and down toward his back, then followed the right wing to the top. Then she shifted abruptly to look at him. First his whole person, body and wings, but then she looked him directly in the eyes, fear and confusion emanating from her every pore. A moment ago he had seen her look at him with tenderness and desire, but that was lost forever.

"Do you want me to leave, Chloe?" he asked her carefully after several minutes had passed.

She nodded and his heart sank. He shrugged his wings away. "I never wished for you to see this. I know it frightens you that everything I have said is true. Just know that you hold the power now."

He turned around to leave when she whispered "Don't go to the precinct. Please... don't get caught." He turned his head to look at her and nodded. He would do whatever she asked. And so he left. 


	10. Runaway, Chloe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight in Chloe's POV of the reveal and learn why Lucifer is wanted for murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic descriptions of a corpse, just so you're warned. I've decided to frame the graphic part with lines, so you can avoid if you wish.

Chloe froze. Of all the things she had expected from Lucifer this certainly wasn't the strangest. She's honestly thought it was that he wasn't circumcised (most Brits weren't, she had once read - thanks Google) or that he had gotten a Prince Albert. In many ways she was glad his Big Reveal wasn't sexual.

Some part of her had always wondered if he really was the Devil. And as time went by it had stopped mattering anymore.

But the wings she hadn't been prepared for. She'd always expected a red face and red eyes because that's what she had seen a reflection of so long ago before she shot him.

But wings? Of course he had told her that his wings were back, she remembered. And that he didn't want them. Why, she couldn't remember. She looked at them from one tip down to his back and then up to the next tip. They were glowing lightly, a gorgeous shade of white and in some strange way made him complete, she realized as she looked at all of him. Plus he could fly!

She thought about what he had said. That he didn't want them because of his dad. Again. His father... Oh God. She suddenly understood. Fear crept into her as she became fully aware of the fact that God was real and he was Lucifer's distant and cold father who had traumatized him and literally sent him to Hell. What kind of parent would do that to their own child? Her heart suddenly ached for Lucifer. She knew that he'd had an awful childhood, but being cast from Heaven to live alone in Hell in millennia was insane.

"Do you want me to leave, Chloe?" Lucifer asked. She came out of her thought. She hadn't said anything yet, Lucifer seemed impatient and Pierce was on a manhunt for Lucifer. He had to leave and find a place to hide. She nodded reluctantly. With a blink of an eye his wings disappeared. She wondered how he did that. Magic must be real!

She realized that he was leaving without a goodbye. He seemed so sad and like he had given up. He wasn't going to get himself arrested, was he? She wanted to run to him, but her legs felt so weak, divinity apparently having that effect on her. She tried to speak, but it somehow just came out as a whisper. "Don't go to the precinct. Please... Don't get caught." She wanted him safe. He nodded as he left the room.

Chloe let out a breath she had been holding. He would be safe, he'd agreed. That must count as a promise or at least he would be a liar if he didn't do as he had agreed to, right? She scoffed. Lucifer knew every loophole in the book. He might not lie, but he really skirted close to the edge. He called it bluffing or omitting the whole truth, but in her world that counted as lying.

The Devil wasn't really what he had been made out to be. Yes, he was temptation on legs and had ruled Hell, but he definitely wasn't Evil. He had a strong sense of justice like herself, but his ways of dealing with it was different. His were more violent. That made sense of course. He was used to torture them literally. Wow, everything he had said was literal. It was a lot to take in. 

She pushed it back in her mind. She was good at doing that which was important as a detective. She saw a lot of gruesome things, but if she brought them home with her, she'd break down. She could think about the implications of Lucifer's divinity later. Right now she had to clear his name. Well, Lucifer as a man. Clearing the Devil's name was impossible. To think that every Christian book was wrong about him, demonizing him. It was a sick sort of bullying and he had to endure it every single day. Maybe that was why he was so stubborn about always introducing himself as the Devil. He simply wanted to change people's view of him, one person at a time. 

No, she had to forget all this for now. She could sympathize with him later. She tried to move her legs, but found it to be quite difficult. She must've been here for a while, but she didn't have any sense of the time. Shouldn't their drinks have been here by now? She was so very thirsty.

She got her legs moving, grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She had expected a packed café, but found it to be empty. Instead two officers were walking in with their guns drawn. She instantly put her hands up. "I'm Detective Chloe Decker with the LADP, badge number 257-48." She nodded towards her badge at her hip.

One officer put his gun down and walked over to her while the other had his gun aimed at the door. Thank Go. .. No, not God. Thank goodness Lucifer had left already.

"We got a call from the owner that Lucifer Morningstar was here. He's wanted for murder," the officer at her side told her. Chloe decided to act surprised. "Murder? That can't be. He left a while ago to take care of some business." she said, her acting skills naturally kicking in. The other officer checked the back room which was of course empty.

She wondered if Ms. Jensen had ratted Lucifer out because he had rejected her. But they must've mentioned that he was wanted in the news or the radio, how else would she have known? Chloe looked around to see if she was there, but no such luck. "So that's why we never got those drinks." she muttered. "What's that, ma'am?" the officer asked. "Nothing," She couldn't waste her time here. "Can you give me a ride to the precinct?" she asked.

The officer agreed and soon she found herself in the arms of Ella and Dan.

"It's so good to see you, Chloe!" Dan said out loud, but then started whispering. "We were worried. Where is Lucifer?" Chloe frowned and tried to pull away, but both Ella and Dan kept their hold. "Why are you whispering?" She couldn't help whispering too. "Because Pierce's got eyes and ears everywhere apparently," Ella answered. "I'm sorry I told Lucifer to come here. I'm glad he listened to you and Dan instead." She'd clearly been updated about her conversation with Dan.

"So where is Lucifer?" Dan asked once again, never having gotten an answer. "I don't know," Chloe just realized. She had no idea where her partner was or if he was safe. 

***

Since Ella and Chloe had been the only two at the crime scene of the murder Lucifer allegedly had committed, they were consulting the team leading the investigation even though they were close with the suspect. Pierce had no say in it. But he was part of the investigating team which was morally wrong since he also knew Lucifer personally. The case could be dismissed in court because of his involvement, but Chloe had the feeling that the Lieutenant wasn't interested in getting that far. He probably wanted Lucifer dead. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The murder victim was Camille Marc and was in her 30's. She was found outside the garage of a house in south LA, a house that apparently belonged to Lucifer. She had no idea how many houses he owned. The murder seemed to a crime of passion, namely anger as the woman was stabbed several times, then her throat, arms and legs were slit before she died. But what made this murder so awful was that she had been strangled by her own intestines. Ella hadn't even been able to determine if she died of strangulation or the fact that her intestines were ripped from her body.

Ella showed the pictures she had taken at the scene and explained it to the investigating team. More than one of them looked pretty green. Chloe told them what clues they had found at the scene which weren't many. There was no sign of the murder weapon and the woman were missing a shoe. Then Pierce had gotten them out of there pretty fast.

Another forensic scientist and a coroner joined them and explained their findings on the body. None of it matched with what Ella and Chloe had found. The intestines had fingerprints which belonged to Lucifer. They'd also discovered that she'd sex with someone in the last 24 hours before her death. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fingerprints and the fact that Lucifer owned the property on which she was found gave them a warrant to search his penthouse where they had found the missing shoe and the murder weapon behind some books in his bookcase. After the discovering of these items they'd sent out a warrant for his arrest.

"Why have you described him as 'armed and dangerous'?" Chloe asked, directing her question at Pierce. He answered without a beat: "Because we found a knife to be missing in his knife block. And most of us in the precinct know that he has a short temper and is unnaturally strong." He dared her to argue, but she didn't. There was no point. They would find the real killer, but until then they had to keep quiet.

The lead detective on the case, Detective Bernhardt showed surveillance footage from Lux from around 5 PM before the night of the murder. Lucifer met with the woman, went into the backroom with her and came out 20 minutes laughing with her. They then sat at the bar for a while talking until she put her hand on his leg and he shook his head at her, then went to his private elevator. There was clear evidence that he knew the victim and possibly had sex with her according to Bernhardt.

Chloe knew that only two hours later she had arrived at Lux for dinner. The dinner where Lucifer had tried to convince her that he just wanted her partnership and she had left in frustration. If he had told her truth then, had she stayed the night and thereby given him an alibi? It was silly to ponder about this. But she was sure that Lucifer hadn't done this just like she believed him when he said that he hadn't been with other women in months. 

Chloe raised her hand again. Bernhardt nodded at her. "What was Ms. Marc's occupation?" Bernhardt looked briefly in the file he was holding. "She was a health inspector." He looked at Chloe, knowing where she was going with this. "We are... uhm going to interrogate Mr. Morningstar's bartender who was present at the time of their meeting."

"Maybe you could also go through her files from that day, seeing as she might've been inspecting Lux as part of her job," Dan cut in before Pierce suddenly stepped in front of Bernhardt. "Our team will investigate every aspect of this. However it is imperative that we bring Mr. Morningstar in for questioning so he can tell us of his whereabouts at the time of the murder. That's all for now. Get back to work, people!"

Pierce walked directly over to Chloe. "I know you were with him just a few hours ago, Decker. Where is he now?" He glared at her. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "He left the café after hearing that he was wanted." Pierce nodded, apparently not questioning her honesty. "If he contacts you, tell him to turn himself in. If he's innocent we'll prove it, but we need him to do that." Chloe wanted to laugh in Pierce's stone cold face. She had no illusion that Lucifer would be better off at the precinct. He was clearly being framed and she was pretty sure Pierce was involved. She wondered how she even for a second thought that she loved him. It seemed so long ago. He changed so much. She had been a mean to an end, but to what end?

"When all this is over, Chloe, perhaps we could have dinner again. I want to make up for all these dumb things we've said and done." Pierce brushed her hair away from her face and behind her ear and Chloe swallowed a gag. She wanted nothing to do with him. "We'll see," she muttered and gave her excuse to leave. "I'm going to see if I find Lucifer and talk him into coming to the precinct." Pierce nodded and let her leave.

Chloe already had a pretty good idea where Lucifer had gone. She said goodbye to Ella and Dan, checked her car again for trackers or bugs before she went to find Lucifer. They had a lot to talk about. 


	11. Story of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds Lucifer and takes him somewhere safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed it yet, I now have time on my hands which means a lot of chapters. I hope you find them to your liking. Please comment with any thoughts!  
> I've also added more tags, mostly as a warning. It might seem like things are going their way, but it's just not how the story of their lives usually goes.

After the phone call she really wished she hadn't needed to make and making sure that no one was following her, she drove down to the beach. Their beach. She found him there as she'd suspected she would, just sitting in the sand by the shore and watching the waves. Wasn't he worried about his suit pants? He usually complained a lot about getting his suit dirty.

She never understood how anyone could spend so long just watching the ocean. She always got bored, but some people apparently found it soothing. As she got closer, she realized that Lucifer wasn't watching the waves, but actually surfing the internet. She scoffed. Of course. She hoped that he wasn't dumb enough to tag his location.

She sat down next to him. He jumped a bit and for a moment he looked like he'd seen a ghost. "What are you doing here, Detective?" He asked hesitantly. "Come to say goodbye? Or go to Hell?" He chuckled, though it sounded strained and almost painful. She frowned at him. "Lucifer, why are you here? And why are you reading all that crap?" she pointed to his phone which showed several news sites where the story of 'Playboy Lucifer Morningstar turned murderer' was the headline. She hated the gossip sections, but this was not gossip. This was much bigger.

"Just reading how quickly they are to judge me. Story of my life. Except it's not just the legend anymore... No, now it's the real me they hate." He suddenly threw the phone in the ocean. "I'm clearly the evil everyone thought. I guess I for a moment believed that I was more than that, but it was just wishful thinking. But don't worry, I'll go back to where I belong."

Chloe gripped his arm in frustration. "You won't leave! Not again!" He shook her arm off and started to get up, but she followed. "No, I mean it, Lucifer! You didn't commit the murder, did you?" She almost yelled at him, pointing at his chest with her finger. He hesitated, then shook his head. Almost as if he wished he had. "Come on," she continued. "I found a safe place to stay with a little less sand." She held out her hand for him and he reluctantly took it, but he kept his distance to her.

She studied him closely while they walked to her car. His jaw was strained, his shoulders raised in an almost defensive way. Sand had stuck to the product in his hair which was started to curl slightly in an adorable way. His eyes flickered to her once in a while, but they were warily and perhaps even filled with fear. So different from this morning where he had looked almost lovingly at her. He suddenly seemed so small and broken despite his tall and well built frame. It was hard to recognize the same magnificent man - no, angel - she'd seen a few hours ago. But as she looked at him she realized that she cared as much about this more fragile version of him as the confident one she usually saw. She'd really seen all of him and she loved it all. She loved him.

 

***

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably in his seat in the Detective's car. He had sand everywhere, but that wasn't the only reason. He had shown the Detective everything and she still hadn't said anything. Had she repressed it, her memory somehow saving her from the trauma? He hadn't heard anyone react that way to the divine, but he guessed that it was possible. Should he mention it? He'd finally gotten around to tell her, he didn't think he'd be able to do it again. Especially not if it traumatized her.

The Detective kept looking at him. She seemed concerned which supported his suspicion that she really had repressed it. He smiled warily at her, not really knowing what to say. Luckily she broke the ice.

"Do you know anything about the murder?" she asked. He only knew what he had read on the internet which he told her. The victim's identity was still not official as they were still locating her family. "She was a visitor in Lux two days ago. You met her and talked to her a while. Do you remember?" the Detective asked, not like she was questioning him, but almost she wanted him to tell her what he knew to confirm his innocence. Lucifer tried to remember, but all he could remember about that day was his disastrous dinner with her. Was he even down in Lux long enough for that? Then he remembered. The health inspector, Ms. Marc had been there for her yearly inspection. He'd known her for years.

"It wasn't Ms. Marc, was it?" The Detective nodded looking almost relieved. Lucifer didn't feel relieved. He liked Ms. Marc, her professionalism a rare occurrence for him. He'd quickly discovered that she was a lesbian which was why she didn't find herself drawn to him. He also knew that her greatest desire was to find the love of her life and two days ago she'd told him that she finally had. She'd told him about her girlfriend, a friend Ms. Marc had known for a few years and loved from afar. She'd been scared to share her real feelings, but when she did, it turned out the friend felt the same way. Lucifer had then in a rare, vulnerable moment shared the story of his Detective with Ms. Marc. She'd tried to convince him to tell the Detective how he felt, but he had waved her off, said his goodbyes and well wishes before going upstairs to prepare the dinner for the Detective. How right Ms. Marc had been. And now someone had killed her and framed him for the murder.

"She was there to inspect the sanitation in Lux as she usually did. She gave us a good review and we talked for some time as we normally did. She actually told me that she finally had met the love of her life. How sad to know she never got more time with her."

"With her?" the Detective asked, seemingly only interested in that last part. "Yes, Ms. Marc was gay." He answered with a shrug. "So there was no way you could've slept with her!" She exclaimed in a strange happy tone. He wasn't really in mood for her joy. Though Ms. Marc was a professional he only met once a year, he might even have considered her a friend, especially after their last conversation. "I already told you that I haven't slept with anyone in months. Not even when I wasn't sleeping for a week and needed the distraction." It seemed that she'd forgotten that part too. Or maybe she never believed him. Both options left him despondent. 

"I know, Lucifer and I did believe you. But it's part of the evidence against you that you might had had sex with her and somehow that gave you a motive. With her being gay and giving Lux a good review there's absolutely no motive. It'll be easier to prove that you were framed." She was going a mile a minute, seemingly positive that they could turn this around. But his image was already ruined and she seemed to have forgotten what he really was. How much of the last few days did she remember? Because he remember every second they'd spent together.

"Where were you between 2 PM and 5 PM that night?" she asked him. He guessed that she was trying to secure his alibi, but that wouldn't be possible. "I was outside your apartment." he mumbled, looking nervously at her. "You were?" she seemed confused for a moment, but let it go, focusing on the case like she always did. "Well, there's security cameras on the road just outside the parking lot. We'd be able to prove that you di-" 

"I didn't drive, Detective," He looked straight at her. "Then how did you get to my apartment? Uber?" He kept looking at her, studying her. "I flew." She blinked a few times, trying to understand the meaning. Did she remember? He got ready to grab the wheel in case she blacked out or freaked. He'd read that it happened to people who suddenly remembered their trauma. "Oh," she just muttered. Then her mind seemed to clear again. "I guess you don't have any evidence of that?"

He got frustrated. "Detective, I have wings! Aren't we going to talk about this? Do you comprehend what it means?" He almost yelled and she jumped a bit, the car swirling a bit to the left until she got control of the wheel again. "Lucifer, don't yell at me! Yes, I know you're the Devil, but right now we have slightly more urgent issues." He threw his hands into the air. She'd apparently completely lost her mind!  "You get proof that your partner is the ruler of Hell and all you think about is clearing his image? That's the dumbe-" 

The Detective turned in her seat with eyes of fire and a finger pointing at him. "No, the dumbest thing is not showing your partner what you truly are because you think it changes who you are. I know who you are, I've always known. So, you're the Devil. I'll deal with that, but I need you to be here and not leave or - even worse - die. Which is why I'm trying to fix this mess." She turned her eyes back to the road.

He sat dumbfounded. He'd been put in his place and was both feeling ashamed and proud. Ashamed of not trusting her and proud because she was the strongest human he knew. She seemed to prove it to him time and time again. He was in awe of her.

She pulled over and parked her car. He discovered that they were outside Penelope Decker's beach house, the one the Detective had lived in when he met her. "You asked to your mother to let me stay here?" She smiled at him. "Yeah, I endured an entire conversation with her just for you. I must really like you, huh?" She joked, but he knew that it was actually the truth. She cared for him.

It made his stomach flutter and he caught his breath. He felt joyful and scared, his heart expanding and beating furiously in his chest. He realize that this was what love felt like.


	12. The beach house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer get settled in.

They went inside the beach house where things looked pretty much the same, just not very homely after Chloe moved out. She was surprised to see that some of Trixie's drawings were on the fridge until she noticed that they all were of grandma. Of course her mother would only keep drawings of herself.

Lucifer stood in the entrance, fiddling with his ring. Chloe gave him a wave to gesture that he could come in. He seemed so unsure and withdrawn, but even then Chloe felt like an ant. He was an Angel, literally the son of God. How small she must seem compared to him and everything he knew. He'd lived for eons while her lifespan was over in the blink of an eye. What did he want with her?

When he walked inside it almost seemed like he awoke from a dream state. Maybe he just remembered the time when Chloe lived here. Or had he been unsure if he was welcome? Whatever it was she relaxed. The casual Lucifer she could handle. She could pretend that she'd never seen his wings.

He walked directly over to the collection of Chloe's mom's movies. _Great, I guessed the night's entertainment is decided,_  she thought, rolling her eyes.

She checked that the electricity worked and that the water heater was on. She didn't know how long he'd be staying and judging by the sand in his hair he probably already wanted a shower.

She looked inside the cabinets to find some food, none of them having eaten since breakfast. There was none except a few canned caviar. Lucifer would probably cringe at the sight.

"Oooh, look what we have here." Lucifer crooned, sliding a DVD out from its place. "Delilah in Venus' Rings... This is a classic."

Now it was Chloe who cringed. Of course he'd found the most erotic movie her mom had made. Chloe had never seen it, hearing about it was plenty.

"Lucifer, you get to pick the movies, but let me remind you that it is my mother. Imagine having to watch your mom in that kind of movie."

Lucifer's eyes widened and he quickly returned the movie to its place. "Well, hello," he wiggled his eyebrows, though not directed at her, but at the excitement of the movie he'd found. This couldn't be good. "Detective, I'll agree not to watch any of the erotic, though great movies, your mother have made. However," he smiled sweetly at her, "I'd love to watch this with you."

Chloe expected the most, but was surprised to see that it was Rocky Horror Picture Show. She actually loved this movie. Her mom had been in a stage production where she played Magenta. It wasn't very good, but the movie definitely was." I'm in" she grinned, clearly surprising Lucifer quite a bit.

"Really? I thought it'd be a bit too brazen for you." Lucifer argued. "Not at all. I've always had a strange crush on Frank 'N Further," she blushed at the admission.

Lucifer smirked. "Me too." They were suddenly standing very close to each other, not having noticed that they both had moved closer. Chloe let out a small sigh. He was so gorgeous, especially with his messy hair. She wanted to feel it, the rough sand in his soft curls.

Then her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. It was Maze. "Hey Decker, I'm picking up extra clothes for Lucifer. Where do we meet?" She had Maze helping with getting clean clothes for him. It would be suspicious to the investigating team (who was probably keeping an eye on her) if she did it herself and to be honest she wasn't really ready for going through his drawers.

"There's a supermarket by the beach on Fifth. Can you meet me there? I've got to get supplies anyway," she said, looking at Lucifer so she was sure that he heard what she said. She'd have to leave him for a while.

"OK, Decker, I'll be there in 15." Maze hung up without a goodbye.

"I don't really get why she's helping me," he muttered. "We're not on the best terms right now and she's been helping Cai... Pierce." Chloe thought about it. She didn't really know what they was to each other. She'd first thought that she was an assistant with benefits, but then she'd learned that it was more than that. He said that they'd been together for eons and that he had made... Holy shit, her roommate really was a demon!

She hadn't exactly thought about Maze since the Big Reveal. It'd only been hours ago and she kind of had enough on her plate. Later she'd panic that she'd let a demon babysit her daughter. But the demon thing really did explain a lot. She reminded herself that just like Lucifer, Maze was still the same person she'd known for three years.

She took a deep breath and noticed Lucifer was waiting for an answer. Like she had the answer to why Maze was helping him. She really didn't, but Maze was loyal, but hurt right now, that much she knew. And that's what she told him.

"You just realized now that she was a demon, am I right?" Lucifer asked her in an almost rhetorical way. "Was it that obvious?" she asked. He nodded. "You seem to take it very well though. Better than the doctor. She spent a week or more avoiding me. And then she asked a ton of questions about Hitler and so on." It had annoyed him, she could hear in his voice. He didn't really understand how big of a deal it was.

"Well," she countered, not letting him think that he was getting off easy. "I'll probably have a lot of questions too. I might even freak. But right now I have to focus on the case and keeping you safe." She paused, thinking about Linda. "Can I ask Linda about some of these things? It'd be nice to have a confidant who was, you know, human too." He nodded warily. He had to know that Linda wouldn't talk about anything too personal. She had patient confidentiality after all. 

Chloe grabbed her keys and opened the front door. "I'll be back soon with clean clothes and supplies soon. Please stay here." she pleaded. She knew he wasn't used to staying put, but he nodded.

She left to meet with Maze. She wouldn't freak about meeting a demon. She definitely wouldn't.

***

He wandered around the house, looking for something to do until the Detective came back. He shouldn't have thrown his phone in the ocean. Maybe Maze was smart enough to bring one of his burner phones.

He wondered why the Detective went through all this trouble for him. She cared about him, but it's wasn't really worth for her to do all this. He wasn't worth it. But he would take it. Anything she'd give him.

He didn't really blame Cain for framing him. Lucifer knew he was mortal again and got in the way of his relationship with the Detective. He'd always be smarter and better looking than Cain, so it was natural that he was jealous.

It would be easier to let himself get caught. Prison couldn't keep the Devil locked away, but sometimes he wondered if he wanted to stay on earth, having to watch her with someone else. But now that he'd admitted his feelings to Chloe and showed her who he was, it seemed there was a place in her life for him after all. She hadn't run away and kicked him out of her life like he honestly had expected. She was too good for him and he knew it.

He sat down on the couch. His fingers twitched, missing something to do. He was out of fags and there was no piano. Couldn't Penelope Decker have had some books? He ran his hands through his hair and sand fell down his back, making him shiver uncomfortably. That was disgusting. He needed a shower. 

He went to the bathroom and turned on the water. His clothes was filled with sand and he decided that he wasn't going to wear it again before he'd gotten it dry cleaned. Maybe the Detective would even find it stimulating that he was nude and then he could skip the clothes Maze had brought him all together.

He stepped under the hot water, letting it wash all the sand away from his hair and body. The shower head was set on soft and the water trickled his neck and his back. He lifted his head, letting it run freely down his chest and his stomach. It almost felt like when the Detective had run her hands over his abs, feeling him up. She desired him and somehow it felt so much different when she touched him than when someone else did it.

He thought about the episode in the basement. It had scared him because he had gotten so out of control, something he wasn't used to. But so had she and that was something he liked. She'd so brazenly pushed herself against his throbbing cock and stroked him expertly, even through his trousers. 

But what had really stuck with him was the feel of his fingers inside of her. She'd been so hot and wet, her inner muscles clenching deliciously around his fingers and he couldn't help but wonder how she would feel around his cock. He'd tasted her on his fingers and knew he'd never forget that taste.

His hand had reached his length, stroking himself faster for every second. But he slowed down, then stopped completely. He wanted it with her if she still wanted him. 

He finished washing himself, turned off the water and dried off. He kept the towel around his waist in case the Detective didn't want him after all. He picked a random movie on the shelf and put it on. Just until the Detective came back.

***

He woke abruptly and sat up. The sun was setting. What was the time? The Detective should've been back long ago.

He'd promised to stay here, but she'd said that she would be back soon. What if something had happened to her, what if Cain had done something to her? He was starting to panic, realizing that he couldn't stay here while she was Dad knows where.

He pulled the door open a bit too roughly and it fell of its hinges. Well, who cares? He needed to get to her. He threw it to the side and walked out of the house. Just then the Detective's car pulled into the driveway.

He ran to her, hugging her as soon as he reached her. "I woke up and was so scared when I discovered you hadn't returned. Thank Dad, you're safe."

She hugged him, then drew back. "I'm sorry, but I was called to the precinct." Lucifer was about to say something, but she added: "Pierce wasn't there luckily." He nodded.

She looked down at him, blushing profusely even visible in the evening light. "Uhm, why are you naked?" she gestured to his body.

"Oh, I showered and didn't have any clean clothes. I guess I left the towel on the couch." Seeing her looking away, he added a embarrassed "sorry" before turning to find the towel to cover up.

"Hey," she took his hand. "I didn't mean it like a bad thing. More the opposite." She blushed again. "I just need something to eat right now and I think you do too."

He grinned at her. "I could always eat you," with a seductive look in his eyes and though she rolled her eyes, he noticed her breath hitch. But then her stomach growled which made them both laugh. "Alright, let's get something to eat."

They helped each other taking in the groceries and his clothes. He put on some pajamas pants and a t-shirt. He had to ration the suits because he'd no idea when he would be able to go back to Lux again. 

Then she unpacked everything while he did his best to fix the door temporally until he wasn't wanted anymore and they could get someone out to replace it. Damn easily breakable door. The Detective laughed at his attempts. After having to listen to her laughing and giggling at him for 10 minutes, he lifted a dresser in front of the door to hold it.

He sauntered over to her, leaning his front against her back and put his chin on her right shoulder. "Find something amusing?" he whispered in her ear and was extremely pleased to feel her shiver.

"Be careful, I'm slicing carrots," she replied. "I'd rather not slice your carrot." She looked back at him and winked at him. He chuckled.

"Ouch!" she cut her finger. He took her hand and looked at the cut. It was thankfully a small cut, but it bled a lot. He put it in his mouth and sucked lightly at the wound, tasting the bittersweet blood. Her pupils dilated a bit as he licked. 

"Angels don't suck blood, do they?" she asked, a little breathless. He sighed, sad that he had to remind her. "No, but don't forget that I'm no angel. I am the Devil." He looked intensely at her. 

"Well, do the Devil suck blood?" she then asked, not seeming bothered by his correction. "No, I don't, but I want to take care of you." He answered sincerely and shrugged carefully to released a few feathers from his wings. He reached around and plucked one of the smallest before hiding them away again.

He put the tiny feather against her cut and watched her eyes widened as the feather lit up. The cut healed. She looked warily from her finger to his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that."

He hadn't expected that. "I shouldn't have done what?" He was confused, you'd think she would be scared or at least grateful. She took his hands and looked tenderly at him.

"You shouldn't have plucked a feather for my sake."

He laughed. "It's just a feather."

"And it was just a cut. You matter to me, right down to the tiniest feather and I don't want you to hurt yourself, even just a little bit, to help me."

He swallowed hard. "I don't want you to bleed," he answered. "I don't want you to hurt." She smiled the most wonderful smile at him and he almost felt his heart melt.

"Well, next time just find me a band-aid." 


	13. Creature of the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe are finally open with each other at long last, but Lucifer gets overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fluff with smut and then more smut. There's also some relevance to the story, but mostly smut.
> 
> Music:  
> "Damn It Janet" from Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
> Chapter title from "Toucha Toucha Touch me" with a twist  
> Seriously, just watch the whole movie if you haven't.

Lucifer took over the cooking after Chloe had finished chopping the vegetables. She didn't really care for cooking and any chance to avoid it was taken advantage of. But Lucifer actually offered and was great at it.

She poured them a glass of red wine each. She'd forgotten to supply him with something stronger, but he'd said he didn't mind. Not a liar, she reminded herself, but she found it hard to believe.

He moved around in the kitchen with ease while talking to her. They'd decided on a quick stir fry, but of course he went through the cabinets to find every spice possible to 'give it a bit extra', he said. She was sure that he spent a lot of time watching cooking shows, though he'd never admit it.

"Canned caviar? I hope the bastard who invented this ends in Hell. There's a special place for his kind." He cringed as Chloe had expected when she'd found it.

"So Hell is really an actual place?" she asked, not have given it a real thought before, not even with the Devil as her sidekick. Oops, partner. She'd never given much thought to what she assumed was his metaphors. 

He looked at her cautiously. She tried to act like it was a casual topic for a conversation. Then again it had been his home for millenia. To him it must at least be some kind of a normal thing and she wanted him to be able to talk about his former home without worrying about her freaking.

"It is," he answered, now not looking up from the pan that suddenly seemed a lot more interesting than before.

"So is it fire and brimstones, screaming masses who get pocked by tiny devi... demons?" She suspected that there was only one Devil. And it was the man standing across from her, cooking in a purple apron.

"Not at all. It's more like a massive labyrint with billions of doors. It's foggy down there, though it's actually ashes filling the air." He didn't seem willing to share, but she pressed on a little more. "Where did you live?"

He raised his head a bit in rememberance. "Things are different down there. Time doesn't exist like here and the concept of space is a whole other matter. I didn't have a place to put my hat if that's what you mean." He turned to her. "I never felt at home there. Hell was mine because I ruled it, not because I had any connection to it or a wish to be there. The same with the Silver City. My... soul, for the lack of a better word, was there, but I didn't belong. It's difficult to describe." He turned to the stove again shaking his head.

"So what is home to you? Earth? LA?" she asked, trying to decipher him probably as much as you'd able to with the Devil. He turned off the stove and split the contents of the pan on two plates. It looked so good. Lucifer's Dad, she was hungry.

"I thought it was in the beginning which is why I decided to stay. But... After a while it got trivial and I thought about travelling or going back to Hell." He put a plate in front of her, but she waited to dig in until he had seated himself.

"What changed since you chose to stay here?" 

He sat down and looked at her with almost a shy look. She could see him considering if he should tell her and she hoped he would, even if it was bad. Now that he had opened up to her and the Big Reveal was behind them, she finally felt like she could let go with him. She wanted him to feel the same way.

"You." He smiled shyly. "I met you."

Her heart beat faster. She reached over to squeeze his hand and felt a small trembling in it. He'd been nervous to tell her. He started fumbling with his utentils. 

"Now eat, Detective, before your stomach devours us both." He quipped and she chuckled at the silly joke.

"Okay, but only if you promise to call me Chloe. We're not at work," she reminded him. 

"I will. Chloe."

They both ate, content with the comfortable silence and stolen glances at each other. 

***

After dinner they helped each other clean the dishes. Lucifer brought their glasses and the wine bottle down in front of the TV as the Detective put on Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Lucifer was surprised to learn that she knew all the songs by heart and soon they were singing 'Damn It Janet', though somehow she ended up as Brad and he was Janet. They gave it their all and were both in tears of laugher before the song was over.

Lucifer felt a pitch in his heart when Chloe as Brad sang "I love you too", suddenly feeling the enormity of hearing those words from her. Even in song.

As the song ended and the laughter quieted, she started going on about how Maze reminded her of Magenta because she was scary, crazy and sexy. He listened to her, forgetting the movie while she talked. Her eyes flicked a few times to the screen, but her focus was him and he felt himself warm at her attention.

She was glowing in the gentle light from the old TV and the moon's shine outside. He realized how much he wanted to share that glow. 

He was amazed by her imitation of Frank N' Further and decided then and there that he would bring her to the next screening of Rocky in a theater in LA, both dressing up. It could be like a real date.

***

When the movie finished Chloe found herself resting her head on Lucifer's shoulder, perhaps drooling slightly. She was glad that he was wearing a t-shirt and not one of his precious suits, though the t-shirt probably cost more than her entire outfit.

"Detecti... Chloe, I think it's time that you go home before you fall asleep." He said gently.

"I thought I might stay here," she answered uncertainly as she sat up and looked at him. "If you don't mind?"

His eyes warmed. "There's nothing I'd like more."

He got up and held out a hand to help her up from the couch. She took it, but he pulled too hard and she ended in his arms. Her skin heated as she found herself pressed against his solid chest.

They both chuckled. The warmth in his eyes made her stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. The kiss was brief and he didn't respond, so she muttered a goodnight and turned to walk to the guestroom. 

She didn't get far before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace, crushing his lips against her. She immediately responded and deepened the kiss, drawing a small moan from him as her tongue touched his.

Her arousal from yesterday and lunch hit her hard and soon she was panting and clawing at their clothes. She needed to feel his bare skin against hers.

He followed her movement, helping her rid him of his t-shirt, only having to stop their kiss for a moment when it went over his head. They ressumed their kiss, licking and biting lightly at each other now and then. She ran her hands over his chest and enjoyed finally being able to feel him.

She began pulling her tanktop off when he stopped her and instead yanked her top down exposing her bra.

He started kissing down her neck and sucked at her pulsepoint. She reacted with a shudder letting him know exactly what it did to her. His fingers dipped into her bra, pulling the cups down and freeing her breasts. His hands brushed softly over her sensitive nipples and she shivered. He kneaded both breasts, pulling lightly at her nipples.

His mouth reached his hands and he drew her left breast into his mouth, licking and sucking her nipple while his other hand gave attention to her right breast. She moaned, his skillful hot mouth heating her skin.

His mouth turned to her right breast while his hand found her left. She ran her hands down his back, feeling the extra muscles at his shoulder blades. She felt a bit awestruck at the thought that this beautiful angel - and Devil - wanted her.

She raked her nails up his back as he sucked her nipple as she was losing her patience. She didn't want to hold back anymore. She pulled at his hair to drag him up to her and met his lips again. She moaned into his mouth at the heat his kisses created, not feeling ashamed to let go.

He grinded into her and her knees weakened. He must have noticed because he picked up her left leg and pulled it over his hip. She followed and wrapped both her legs around his waist, gasping as he pushed her against the wall and thrusted his erection into her center, giving her the perfect friction even through the several layers of clothing.

He grinded into her several times before he turned and walked them into the bedroom, carrying her as if she was light as a feather. He laid her carefully down on the bed and stood over her, looking down on her, making her feel a bit exposed. 

"I've lit the stars, but I've never seen anything as beautiful as you."

His words stunned her before turning her brave. She sat up, running her hands gently over the tent in his pants which made him shudder. She started kissing and nibbling his abs while she put her index fingers inside the band of his pyjamas pants, enjoying the easy access they provided.

Her fingers glided inside the band from his hips to his lower back while she slowly dragged his pants down. She kissed the exposed skin from his happy trail and down. He sighed raggedly at the exposure to the colder air and her hot breath.

She kept eye contact as she kissed her way down his cock and then licked with a flat tongue from his base to his head. It was already glistrening with precum and she ran her tongue over it, tasting the flavour of him. She hummed in approval. 

His length was impressive, but seeing his girth made her a bit nervous. She'd never been with anyone that long and wide, her fingers not being able to reach all the way around his base. 

She drew his shaft into her mouth, licking on her way down and sucking on her way up. Then she circled his head quickly before drawing him in again. 

His fingers ran through her hair and he groaned every time she reached his head.

"Oh, love. I've never been so hard." He breathed. It made her feel wanton and she wasn't ashamed about it. She stroked him with her hand as she sucked him, finding a good rhythm. 

It was hard to keep her teeth from scraping him now and then, but it seemed to spur him on. She could feel him hold back the need to thrust and instead let her take control. It made her feel powerful and she felt a new surge of arousal between her legs. 

His moans turned louder and she relished in it, making her wetter and she pressed her thighs together to get some relief. 

"Chloe, I... Please stop, or I'm gonna come."

She hummed in response, gripping his hip with her left hand and gave him a sign to start thrusting while the right slipped beneath her jeans and panties to rub her clit.

He saw her touching herself while giving him head. It made him groan and he increased his thrusting as he held her head still. She normally didn't like it when someone held her head, but it felt different with him as he stared down at her with awe, his thumbs running gently over her forehead and through her hair. 

She felt him starting to tense and expand in her mouth. She rubbed her clit harder, the need to come was overwhelming. The sounds coming from him were sinful and they made her moan around his length, swallowing as his cock hit the back of her throat. 

He came roaring her name and it sent her over the edge in an intense orgasm.

When she came back down from her high she licked him clean, enjoying the salty taste of something inherently Lucifer. He was humming something without seeming to be aware of it. He looked down at her in wonder.

"I've never come from a blowjob. You're simply astonishing." 

He took her fingers from her jeans and licked them. Then he bent down to kiss her, pushing her back on the bed with him over her. He didn't mind kissing her even though he'd come in her mouth and she moaned at the way he seemed to worship her mouth.

He kissed down her neck, teeth lightly scraping over her pulse point before sucking. She gasped at the feeling, already completely ready to go again. She felt him rise to the occasion too. 

He continued down her chest where he gave both breasts equal attention, sucking and biting while massaging. It was heavenly, but she was getting impatient. She couldn't keep her hips still.

"Feeling impatient, love?" his voice several octaves lower than normal, creating goosebumps all over her skin. He chuckled when she struggled to answer him.

He reached the button of her jeans, quickly opening and unzipped. He started dragging her jeans slowly down her legs, kissing all the way down her left leg. He threw her pants to the side and licked a stripe up the same leg before reaching her panties.

He sniffed her through her damp panties before dragging them down her legs, this time kissing her right leg on the journey. She was finally bare and opened her thighs to give him access, but he continued to kiss leisurely down.

When her panties landed on the floor, he licked all the way up her right leg and at last reached her apex. He made himself comfortable between her thighs and grinned at her devilishly. 

She was panting hard at his teasing and when his tongue finally touched her, she almost bucked off the bed. He didn't stop, but continued to lick and nibble at her clit, testing what affected her best.

Then he went lower to her opening, tasting her.

"The taste of you is better than the fruit of temptation" he muttered before plunging his tongue in her. She nearly thrusted against his face. The need to be filled was overwhelming. 

"Please, Lucifer, I need you inside of me." she pleaded with her words and her eyes. 

"Your wish is my command. Which part of me do you need? My tongue?" he teased her opening. "My fingers?" Carefully he dipped a finger into her, moaning in sync with her. His tongue glided over her clit again. "Or do you want my cock?" He whispered seductively.

Chloe nodded, making it clear what she wanted, though he obviously already knew.

He got up and held out his hand to pull her up, fast to rid her off her tanktop and bra. She laid back down and admired him. He was an Adonis with his long legs, hipbones she wanted to nibble at and an impressive length stift between his legs that she ached to feel.  A chisled stomach and a smooth chest with just the perfect sized pecs.

Her eyes reached his face with the perfect two-day stubbe beard, the full lips and his deep brown eyes... That was currently looking at her intensely.

"Lucifer," she breathed. "Make love to me."

He let out a shuddering breath and tears formed in his eyes. "I... I can't."

***

Lucifer looked down at Chloe. She was luminescent as she laid on the bed, ready to take him in. She parted her thighs slightly, breathing hard so her breasts gave a little bounce with each breath.

Her face was open with affection and desire, eyes roaming his body before reaching his face and finally his eyes.

"Lucifer," his name a prayer on her lips. "Make love to me."

His chest was bursting, his head spinning. He felt so much for this woman and it was impossible to control or contain.

"I... I can't." He admitted, the emotions taking over him. He let the tears forming in his eyes threatening to fall, bending over to catch his breath. His heart beat furiously against his chest.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat up on her knees on the bed, so she could look into his eyes as he bent over.

He tried to explain, but he didn't know how. "My chest is overflowing, I feel... I feel so much for you." He stuttered. "It's overwhelming, I can't handle it!" He felt desperate in every sense of the word. Desperate to touch her, to feel her and desperate to escape or understand what was happening. 

"Hey," she reached out for him and pulled him onto the bed, so they were sitting side by side, turned towards each other. "It's just me, Lucifer. It's just you and me like it's always been."

He nodded, his breathing slowing with her reassurance. It was her. His Detective. His Chloe. He looked at her beautiful gray-blue eyes that he saw almost every day. He'd never grow tired of them.

"Kiss me," she whispered and leaned in, letting him set the pace. His lips met hers, first a softly brush of lips. Then he brushed over her lips again, this time drawing her soft bottom lips in and sucking lightly. Her lips parted and he took the oppotunity to deepen the kiss.

She caressed his cheeks, drying the tears that had fallen before. She was so soft and he felt vulnerable in a whole new way.

He pushed her gently down on the bed following her all the way and covered her body with his. He started caressing her beautiful features as her hands found his curls, tugging slightly and making him moan into her mouth.

Her legs wrapped around his hips and he felt her hot wetness calling to him. He couldn't help but grind against her, her hips rising to meet him. He felt a stab of pleasure, turning into something wilder... Something more. He held himself, trying to gain control of whatever was happening inside him.

"Lucifer, it's me." She called him back to her. He pulled back to look at her, the familiarity and trust in her eyes grounded him.

"Chloe, I want you." He said, trying to convey to her everything he was feeling. "I've never wanted anything like I want you."

"Please," she breathed, lifting her hips to feel him between her legs. The look in her eyes told him that she felt something akin to him.

He kissed her tenderly, scared of whatever was happening, but he needed to be inside her. She was a siren's call. 

He grinded his cock against her clit and she gasped. She was soaking wet and all he wanted was to feel her around him, let her consume him.

He positioned himself against her opening and their eyes connected as he entered her. Her eyes widened as he filled her slowly and when he was fully inside her they both moaned at the feeling.

Her muscles gripped him, her warmth engulfing him and filling him with her glow. He felt like he was finally home.

She took his face gently in her hands. "I feel it too." She whispered sincerely and kissed him. Her hips rolled experimentally, making them both moan again.

He started thrusting, moving closely over her body, at first in a slow pace, but they both needed more. She met every thrust with her hips, gripping his back. Her pants filled the air and her eyes fought to stay open, but she kept her gray-blue eyes on him. 

He began to feel himself quickening, much sooner than he should. It was all so different with her and he was losing control. He was bewildered, not sure if he knew who he was anymore, just that he'd be forever hers.

"I can't hold on, Chloe. It's too intense. I can't control it. You're all I feel." He heard his voice and he almost didn't recognize himself, both scared and in the thrones of passion at the same time.

"It's just you and me. Let go," she panted and kissed him lovingly.

He let go, thrusting into her at a rapid pace and angling himself so he hit her just right. Her moans turned to screams, his name leaving her lips with every thrust.

He felt her glow surround him, charging him with a bright light. Her muscles contracted around him, alighting a flame within him.

His pleasure ran down his spine and he couldn't keep it in anymore. He yelled out her name, thrusting one last time into her and letting go as she fell over the edge with him, falling together and burning together.

***

"It's just you and me. Let go," she said and Chloe finally felt him letting go. He gave in to her.

She met him with every thrust, letting go too. He changed the angle, somehow hitting her spot every time and his name was all she knew.

He kept kissing her all over, whispering unintelligible words into her skin. She ran her hands all over his back. She needed to feel him everywhere. He was in her and over her, consuming her entirely. She'd never felt more complete.

She started falling, holding on to him as he came with a hard thrust in her, his wings bursting from his back. The scream she'd let out turned into a gasp.

Her vision started blur as Lucifer's body radiated with a beautiful white light, engulfing her in warmth and love.


	14. Calls of the wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer freaks out after making love and Chloe finds someone else to take her anger out on.

Lucifer first noticed that his wings were out when he came back from his orgasm and they flapped, the wind moving through Chloe's hair.

Then he noticed the light. 

Chloe's body was brimming with a bright light, as was his. It seemed to come from him and his stars came to mind: The light was as bright as the stars he's lit.

Chloe was lying still, her eyes closed and she wasn't moving under him, even as his shaft twitched still inside of her - aftershocks from his orgasm. Had he hurt her? 

The bright light was fading from both of them and suddenly she seemed so fragile compared to him. She made him vulnerable, in every sense of the word it seemed, but he was still stronger than humans and seemingly still had the grace of his Father in him, the Lightbringer not far away. 

He put his head on her chest, hearing a steady heartbeat. He also felt her breathe in a slow, easy pace.

He pulled reluctantly out of her, feeling an expanding emptiness at the action. "Detective? Chloe?" he called her as he shook her carefully.

A groan escaped her throat and she raised a hand, running up his arm. "That was incredible," she said with a raspy voice. He grinned at her proclamation, relieved that she was okay. 

Suddenly she sat up. "You were shining with this light," her voice had turned cautious. "And so was I. And your wings..." She looked behind him where his wings had settled at his back. He hurried to hide them away, not wanting to scare her further. "Lucifer, what happened?" This time her voice was laced with worry. 

He got up from the bed and started pacing the room. She was clearly scared. He had scared her and he didn't know what he exactly had done. "I'm sorry, I lost control. I didn't know it would happen!"

He was starting to panic again and before she could stop him, he ran out. 

***

Chloe was left naked in the bed alone and was extremely confused. As he left, she thought that he just went to the bathroom, but then she heard him move the dresser from the front door. She wrapped a sheet around her and ran out, scared that he was taking her car and leaving her.

Instead she saw him walking down to the ocean, having put on some pants and found the extra phone Maze had brought him.

She wanted to follow, to be sure that he was okay and that they were okay. He was running away again, just when she thought that they were past that. Tears started forming in her eyes, but she whipped them away in anger. 

She needed someone to yell at, now that he was gone, preferably someone who knew everything about Lucifer. She thought about dialing Maze, but she knew that it wouldn't help yelling at the demon. It would make everything worse and though Maze had helped them both the last few days, things were still on rocky ground.

She tried calling Linda, at least she'd understand her frustration and let her yell, but the line was busy.

Then she thought about Amenadiel. She hadn't thought about him as Lucifer's brother after the Big Reveal. She'd originally thought they were adoptive brothers, but now it was pretty obvious that Amenadiel was an angel too. A not so scary angel. She could definitetly yell at him!

She dialed his number. He picked up in a mere second. "Chloe? Is Luci alright?" His worried tone angered her further. 

"What kind of a stupid question is that? Have you ever seen him alright, mentally? Even now that I know that being the Devil is not a metaphore, he's still unstable and emotionally closed off!"

"Wait, you know abo-"

Chloe cut him off, having too much to get out. "I finally felt like he'd let his walls down and then he leaves. Again! Right when everything's perfect he panics and leaves me naked in bed, wondering why the fuck I was glowing with a white light? Is it normal for angels to shine when they have sex? Because I thought Lucifer might've mentioned it one of the billion times he's talked about having sex with one of his conquests if it was normal. Was I not fast enough out of the bed since he needed to run out on me? I'm surprised he didn't fly then! Why do I even bother with him anymore, can you explain that to me? Do I suck that much with men? First the Sinnerman and now the Lord of Hell, both dumping me in a matter of days. What's wrong with me?"

She sat down on the bed, elbows on her knees, one in her hair and the other clutching the phone. 

Amenadiel had tried to interrupt several times, but now that she'd stopped talking he didn't say a word. She wondered if he'd run away from her too.

"Chloe?" he finally asked cautiously like talking to a wounded animal. Maybe that was what she was. Especially to them, the angels. She was an ant, nothing more. She sighed, kind of like a response.

"Did you and Lucifer have sex?" She huffed affirmatively. "And you both glowed?" She huffed again. "You know what he is?" Her head was hurting now, annoyed of having him repeat everything she'd said in questions. "And now he's run off?"

"Yes!" she yelled, silencing the older angel once again.

He continued slowly, talking to her like she was a child. "You know that he was an angel before he fell, but do you know what his gift was?"

"Drawing out people's desires?" she muttered.

She could feel him rolling his eyes at her through the phone and her annoyance grew. 

"He can do that, but it's just a small part of it. He was the angel of light, the Lightbringer. It makes him able to lit up the spark in people, the thing that makes them tick or what they are passionate about - what he calls desire. But it's so much more than that and his powers are not limited to desire as you must know."

"He lit the stars..." She spoke more to herself than him.

"He did. He still has that power in him, though he has it hidden away. I think you brought it out in him."

"But... how? I don't..."

"Chloe, you must know that he cares deeply about you." She nodded, not thinking about the fact that he wasn't able to see it right now. Maybe he sensed it because he continued.

"My brother is intelligent, but he's never been that smart. His life has been filled with abandonment, something I too have played a part in, sadly." He said with regret. "Therefore he has shied away from closeness. On Earth our feelings grow stronger and it scares him."

"What are you getting at, Amenadiel?" Chloe asked. She tried not to sound impatient, but it was beginning to seem like he'd forgotten what he was getting at.

"I'm trying to tell you that he loves you and he can't handle that emotion. He fears it, fears that you'll abandon him or that he'll lose you. When you... got intimate with him, he likely gave into his emotions, letting the Lightbringer out. Thus shining and in turn making you shine. And now he has run off, not because he doesn't want you, but because he's scared of what it all means."

Chloe sat in silence, trying to take in what Amenadiel had told her. She didn't know what to make of it. "So what do I do now?"

"You wait until he comes back." He answered calmly.

"But what if he doesn't?" She bit back a sob.

"Chloe, he will always come back to you."

 

***

Lucifer ran out the door after moving the dresser, the gravel biting into the soles of his feet. He'd forgone shoes in his hast to get away, but it wasn't long before the gravel turned to sand.

He fumbled with the burner phone Maze had brought him. It had no numbers in it, but he knew the number he needed by heart. That, and he did have eidetic memory.

It rang for seven times and he was close to crushing the phone with his hand when she finally picked up.

"It's Linda. It better be good!" A sleepy voice answered and he sighed in relief. 

"Doctor, I need.. I really need to talk to you!" Completely skipping the pleasantries. 

"Lucifer, what are you...? Are you okay?"

He felt a dam burst and he barely shuddered out a no. He fell to his knees. The stars were in the sky, he knew, but he couldn't see them nor feel them. He couldn't feel anything but pain in his chest. 

"Oh no, is it Pierce? Where's Chloe? She was with you, wasn't she? Has he done something to her?" He could hear her getting out of bed, clearly worried about Chloe.

"It... It was me. I did it to her." He whispered.

He heard hesitation at the other end. "What do you mean 'you did it to her?'"

"I hurt her." He took a deep, painful breath. "I think." He added.

"Lucifer, I want to help you - and Chloe. But you really need to tell me what happened." She commanded in her most convincing Doctor voice.

"I did as you asked me. I showed her the truth. Everything. I even told her how I felt about her and us. She saw my wings. And she was scared and the timing was bad with Cain putting a warrant out for me. But she came back and stayed with me. We... We," he paused, thinking about the most intimate experience he'd ever had. About how perfect the evening had been even before they kissed. And how happy he had been in her arms.

"She wanted me after all. We had sex, but it was so different. I wasn't in control, I felt overwhelmed and she looked at me and accepted me. It was incredible. She was incredible. But then... I let go. And I felt happy, so complete with her. I felt her shine with me." He was crying quietly, the memory beautiful and painful at the same time.

"When I came... back to reality, I realized that we both actually did shine. The same light that I once used to lit the stars. It's dangerous, I could've burned her to a crisp!" Fear once again gripping him as he thought about it.

"And Chloe? Was she scared?"

"She wasn't responsive after at first, but woke up when I called her name. Then she asked me about the light and why my wings emerged and I just didn't know! I'd no control of myself and could've hurt her!"

"What did you tell her?" the doctor pressed on.

"I said I didn't know and I ran. She isn't safe around me!"

"Lucifer," Dr. Martin said in a voice she'd used many times. Suddenly he pictured her taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I think you did hurt her."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "I think you hurt her when you left her alone in bed after making love to her! What were you thinking?" He shrunk at the scolding he was clearly getting. "You made love for the first time in your long life. Of course it's different. It's natural that you're overrun with emotion. And it's wonderful that you let go, nevermind the wings. Don't be ashamed of that."

"But the light..." he whispered.

"You are the Lightbringer. It makes sense that you bring light when you're truly happy. Isn't that how you lit the Flaming Sword? With strong emotions?"

"It was," he conceded. "But I could've burned her with the light."

"Lucifer, no matter how much you let go, I don't believe that you are capable of harming Chloe physically. Your light was likely pleasuring rather than burning if we take into account what kind of feelings you were experiencing."

"So... It wasn't bad? I could have that again with her?" He barely dared to hope.

"Of course. And I really hope you do. If she'll take you back after you ran out on her! Now go apologize your ass off!" She commanded.

He nodded, already walking in long strides back to the beach house. "I will. Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Lucifer."

***

"What was that about?" he asked as Linda came back to bed. She sighed.

"Lucifer had a crisis and couldn't deal. What about your call?"

Amenadiel chuckled. "Chloe yelled at me because Lucifer ran out on her after sex and she thought it was an angel thing." Linda laughed with him.

"So they finally did it. 'Bout damn time," Maze yawned, pulling the duvet over them. "At least I only had to deal with a call from the kid about her nightmares."

They all snuggled together in the warm bed, soon falling asleep again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the little happy ending with Amazeda. (what is Amenadiel/Maze/Linda shipping called?) I'm not big on threesomes, but with these I just wonder why those crazy kids just don't figure it out 😉 I might or might not make a little fic about how they made up later.
> 
> Just to be clear. Linda and Amenadiel walked out the room to talk to Lucifer and Chloe. They couldn't hear what the other was talking about and the conclusions they reached were all on their own.  
> Lucifer called Linda as soon as he got out of the house, waking them all. Chloe then tried Linda, getting a busy signal and then called Amenadiel who picked up instantly as he was already awake.
> 
> Anyway Deckerstar is the goal and they might figure it out after all with a little help from their friends. If nothing goes wrong.


	15. There's a light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes to apologize and tell Chloe something he kind of forgot to tell her about: How she fits into all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! They mean the world to me.
> 
> Soon the fluff and smut will be over. Enjoy it while you can.

Lucifer wanted to knock on the door to the beach house to ask Chloe nicely if he could come in. It wasn't his style, but the doctor had made it quite clear at leaving after se... making love... was a horrible thing to do.

But alas the door was off its hinges and so he walked quietly inside. He couldn't hear her anywhere. Her car was still there, so she shouldn't have left.

"Detec...Chloe?" he corrected himself. As much as he wanted to be more intimate with her and call her by her name, he was so used to calling her Detective. He somehow felt more vulnerable when he called her Chloe.

Not seeing her in the kitchen or living room, he went to the bedroom. No luck. The bathroom door was open and no sign of her there either. One place left. She'd moved to the guestroom. It made his heart ache. She was mad.

Though he liked her anger and feistiness, it wasn't the right time for that now.

He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He opened the door carefully and peaked inside. There she was, asleep with a sheet wrapped around her. Her hair was spread out on the pillow like a halo and once again he saw a glow radiating in her. 

He also noticed the dried tears on her cheeks.

He sat down on the bed next to her, brushing a few stray hairs away from her beautiful face. The little amount of makeup she'd had on was gone, but it didn't seem to matter. Even when she was dying of the professor's poison, she was still the most beautiful sight.

She stirred and though he wanted to keep his fingers in her soft hair, he removed his hand. He didn't know if she wanted it. 

"Hey you," she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey," he replied.

A frown started to form across her face. "You ran."

"I did. And I'm sorry, Chloe. I didn't want to hurt you and by leaving, I did. I'm so sorry."

She nodded, not saying anything. The silence stretched between them and he found it uncomfortable. She was looking at him expectedly.

"Do you want me to go?" He finally asked, afraid to know her answer.

"No. I want you to talk to me."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. He was good at talking, just not about serious things and it was probably what she was wanted. He swallowed again, this time a joke he just thought of. Inappropriate timing, the Detective would say.

"Very well. What do you want to know?" He asked bravely as he let her decide what he had to admit.

"Why did you run from me?"

Of course, right to the bone. He had to tell her everything, but there was so much and he didn't know what was important and what wasn't. He never quite could tell with humans. 

"I ran because I was scared. I was scared because I once again lost control with you. When I let myself go, the Light in me... It seems that it responses to my emotions and if I don't keep it in check I can't contain it."

He tried to find the right words without making her want to run away. 

"When you... When we made love, my light flamed and merged with you. Though it didn't burn you, I was afraid it would. I was afraid that I'd hurt you. And I'm starting to fear that this was my Father's plan all along."

He suddenly understood. His Dad had known that he could lit the Flaming Sword with strong feelings. Of course he'd know that his feelings for Chloe could bring the light out in him. But why? To create another star? To destroy humanity? Destroy himself? 

"What plan?" she asked and he snapped out of his revelation, only to realize that he had said too much. Or not enough because he hadn't told her about the most important secret; the one that directly involved her.

"It's difficult to explain. And I should have said it before we..." He couldn't say it. Would she regret what they had done? He wasn't sure his heart could take it.

"Lucifer, please just tell me."

"Amenadiel was tasked to bless a couple who was having trouble conceiving. Something that had never been done before nor has it been done since. This couple were your parents. It makes you, their only child, m. a miracle."

She laughed a bit at the notion and he understood why. Humans used that word so often even though it was extremely rare.

"What does it mean?" Her small laughing dying in her throat. She knew it wasn't a good thing, she could probably see it plainly on his face.

"It means that my Dad put you on Earth with intention. Why, no one can possibly know, but it seems that it's because of me. You're impervious to my powers, but not Amenadiel's. That isn't a coincidence."

Her face fell, letting it all sink in. "So you think that I was placed here by God for you?"

"I did! But I don't anymore because you didn't choose me. You made your own choice and it wasn't me." He didn't say Pierce's name, not wanting to bring him into this.

"How long have you known?"

"Since you kissed me on the beach." He admitted. "I didn't... I thought that you didn't have the will to resist me."

She shook her head. "So because I'm unaffected by your powers and you had to actually work to gain my trust and friendship, perhaps more, you thought that I didn't have a choice?"

He thought about it. He hadn't really seen it in such a way. Not being interested in him meant he had to fight for her attention and yes, for her trust and affection. But then again he might not have found her interesting if she'd been like everyone else. 

"Wait," she interrupted his thoughts. "After we kissed? Is that why you ran to Las Vegas and got married?" Her face was hurt, the Candy incident still haunting her.

"It was. I wanted you to have free will."

"So you took away my choice? That's not okay, Lucifer!"

"I know that now. I didn't... it, it hurt me too. It was the hardest decision in my life. I felt like I was physical pain all the time I was in Vegas. My heart cracking a little more every day. I thought it would get better, but it really didn't. I'd planned to stay in Vegas, but I couldn't stay away from you."

"So you returned with a shield made of Candy." She concluded and he nodded. "Lucifer, I wish you would've told me all this. I don't really understand what me being a miracle means, but it sounds like you don't either?"

"I don't," he admitted. "But my Dad doesn't meddle in things for fun. And I'm scared that you'll be used by him. I'm scared how my feelings for you will be exploited."

"But how can he exploit these feelings?" She put her hand over his heart and he felt it beat faster at her touch. "Lucifer, these feelings are good. The light inside you is good. Trust this." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Trust me."

***

When Chloe whispered to Lucifer that he should trust her, she hadn't expected what would happen. His body shivered, his breath caught and suddenly he took hold of her face, bringing her lips to his. He pleaded for her lips to part and as she did, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, conquering her. 

She brought all her hurt and frustration from what he had told her into their kiss and she felt him answer with the same vigor.

He ripped the sheet covering her body and pushed her down on the mattress as he started to roam her body, gripping at her curves and pulling her against him.

She gripped his hair and pulled, earning a moan from him. Her other hand travelled down his hard body, pulling his nipples on the way. It made him gasp and she bathed in his sounds. She took hold of his pants, pushing them down and using her feet to get them all the way down.

He teased a finger over her clit, down to her opening where she was already soaking wet for him. She gripped his shaft hard, another groan falling from his lips. She placed him at her folds and took hold of his ass to push him inside of her.

She moaned at the feeling, his fingers digging into her hips as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Then he started to move inside her, fast and hard. His velocity surprised her, but her body automatically responded and met him thrust by thrust. He began to get frantic and though she was close, she rolled them over to take control. 

She sank down on him, grinding herself on him, his pubic bone hitting her clit. It was perfect. She kept rising and sinking down on him to grind against him. Soon she was close again, her speed picking up. He reacted, steering her by her hips.

She threw her head back as she came, gasping his name. Lucifer didn't stop his thrusting and it prolonged her orgasm.

When she came back down, he sat up with her on top of him, settling deeper inside. He took her face between his hands and kissed her passionately. "Don't let me run, don't give up on me" he begged her into their kiss. "I won't. I believe in you" she assured him.

They moved against each other. He started to kiss and suck at her pulse point and she moaned. Her body was covered in a fine sheet of sweat, slipping perfectly against him. She gripped his hair and bit and licked his ear lopes, her moans spurring him on.

She noticed again that he mumbled incoherently into her skin, many of the words sounded outlandish and more like music notes than words. She stopped trying to understand them as he slipped a finger down to her nub, rubbing her just the way she wanted. 

His thrusts were getting harder and she knew he was close. He looked into her eyes and she recognized the look in his. His eyes seemed so open, letting her see into his soul and she saw a light. As she started coming she couldn't look away and soon the light was filling the room as he came with her.

 


	16. Caring for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer enjoys a lazy morning until news from the precinct sends them on their way.

When Chloe awoke, she felt emotionally hungover. Her body felt like she'd been hit by an airplane.

She looked down at the sleeping airplane - or Devil - lying with his arm around her waist and his head on her chest. His wings had created a warm cocoon around them, the soft feathers making her feel safe, despite the insane amount of information thrown at her yesterday.

Lucifer wanted to be with her; he was wanted for an awful murder; he was the Devil and an angel to boot; he glowed when they had amazing sex, but only with her; she was a literal miracle, possibly to put on this earth for him; and not to forget they both loved Rocky Horror Picture Show.

She chuckled at the last part. It was stupid to think of that as a big revelation, but it somehow meant a lot to her. They weren't so different after all. Sure, he had lived since the beginning of time, had lit the stars and ruled Hell, but he loved singing along to the cult classic with her, enjoying wine and stir fry and let her drool on his t-shirt.

He was still Lucifer and she loved him. She wondered if he was ready to hear it. If he ever would be ready.

"I love you," she whispered and it made him stir.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily. Then he looked up at her and his whole face turned into one big smile, a real smile. He looked... happy. 

"You're really here." His eyes disbelieving though content.

"Of course I am," she smiled, but her smile was drowned by a kiss. He stroked her cheeks and her hair as if he thought that she would disappear.

She was sure she had an awful morning breath. He didn't, of course. One more proof that he was out of this world. 

She pinched his ass and he let out a yelp that made her laugh. "What was that for?" he complained.

"I wanted to show you that this wasn't a dream," she laughed.

"Oh really? Well, I better return the favor." An evil (not Devil evil though) smirk escaped him as he trapped her hands and started tickling her everywhere.

Her body responded, the betraying bitch, and she laughed until she was gasping for air. He'd thankfully stopped and looked down on her with affection. The look grounded her and she wanted once again tell him how she felt. She was going to, but she was interrupted by his lips, a passionate kiss swallowing her whole. She moaned into him.

His hands ran over her body again, this time with another intent. He caressed her, feeling her skin which burned at his touch. 

She broke the kiss, breathing. "I don't want to stop this..." She breathed.

"But...?" His worried voice betrayed his relaxed features.

"But I could really use a shower. And a toothbrush."

"Okay, that's fair enough, I suppose. But I think you look perfect." He said sincerely and her heart almost stopped. His wings opened to let her go, though she didn't quite want to leave this safe haven. 

"Maybe you would join me in the shower?" she propositioned and she barely had finished speaking before she was lifted bridal style and carried to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, not even needing both hands to carry her.

"Lucifer, as much as I want to shower with you, you need to let me pee first."

He put her down reluctently and looked at her expectedly. She realized that he wasn't leaving. She shoved him out the door before he could object. 

"I'm peeing alone, at least when I can." She was rarely allowed to go to the bathroom alone when she had Trixie home. 

After she finished peeing and washing her hands, she stepped under the shower and called to Lucifer that he could come in. In a second he was behind her, already with a washcloth in his hand.

"Can I wash you?" he asked.

"I don't know, can you?" she quipped and earned herself a pinch in the ass. "Ouch!"

"You had that coming," he mumbled and she couldn't disagree with that, so she laughed instead and he began laughing too.

It felt so normal between then, though they'd never been in this situation before. It seemed so easy to be with him, but she knew it was because they were in their own little bubble. She decided that she would enjoy it as long as she could.

He rubbed the washcloth between his hands, making the soap warm and bubbly. He started to run it over her neck and shoulder, massaging a bit which made her sore muscles relax. He ran it smoothly over her skin in circles down her back, her ass and her right leg. Then he tapped the foot and rubbed it with the washcloth, massaging at the same time. He did the same with her left foot and then continued up the left leg. He surprised her by steering clear of her mound, instead washing up her hips and stomach. He took time with each arm, tickling her armspits.

"Now my favorit. Or favorites," he chuckled as he started circling around her breasts with the washcloth. Not touching them, just the skin around. First the left, then the right and back to the left again. She was about to groan when he began circling with right again and didn't notice what his other hand was doing. He pinched the left nipple, making her jump. He chuckled again, then pinched the right and started to massage both breasts, now and then brushing over her hard nipples.

Her breathing was turning into panting and he hadn't even touched her between her legs. Then slowly his hand moved down her stomach, stopping right before her mound.

"Show me how to  _wash_ your sweet pussy," he whispered, handing her the washcloth. She was about to protest, but then noticed he was stroking himself while looking seductively at her. A show it is then.

She ran the washcloth up her neck, closing her eyes and enjoying it while acting like him pleasuring himself wasn't a huge turn on. She hummed lightly and heard a groan from the Devil oh so close to her.

She let the washcloth glide down her breasts, over her stomach and to her burning center. As it touched her clit, she opened her eyes and moaned as she met his eyes.

"Oh Chloe," he breathed.

The sight aroused her and she rubbed the washcloth over herself faster. "Lucifer," his name was a plead. She wanted to feel him instead.

He groaned as he gave in to her silent plea. He turned her and pushed her front against the cold tiles. She barely felt the cold stimulate her nipples before he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Then he slammed his cock all the way in her from behind, holding her legs and using them to steady her.

She screamed at the feeling, she was sore, but it felt so good.

He held still and she noticed that he was trying to get a hold of himself, probably as close to coming as she was.

Then he started moving and it was so sore, but he stroked slowly inside of her and she moaned loudly. She couldn't keep it in.

Her stiff nipples rubbed against the cold tiles while hot water ran over her back and Lucifer's warm hands held her legs in a vice. He bent down and licked a line up her spine and she used his looser grip to her advantage. She shaked her legs free, turned and pushed him against the tiles.

He looked confused, but soon recovered and desire filled him. He clearly liked her bossy side.

She jumped in his arms. He held her as she lowered to impale herself on his length. They moaned and their eyes met. 

It felt so intense, so intimate and so private. 

"Chloe, I... I.. " his eyes uncertain.

She worried that he felt overwhelmed. 

"I know, Lucifer" she calmed him and starting moving up and down on him.

She moved faster with every stroke and he helped her, creating a fast rhythm. Their eyes never left each other.

She felt herself quickening. His fingers digged into her ass and he started panting, letting her know that he was there with her. "Come for me, my love" he panted and it pushed her over. 

"Oh. My. Devil!" she screamed and he groaned her name as he held her, coming deep in her, a blinding light filling his eyes and she had to look away. 

"Chloe," he panted. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she stuttered. "Just getting a cramp," she giggled and tried to get down, not succeeding before he lifted her and let her glide down his body. He kissed the top of her head while she hugged his chest. 

She reached through the shower curtain to get another washcloth and lathered it up. "Turn around," she ordered him as she leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing?" he eyed her warily and held up his hands as if he wanted to stop her.

"I'm going to wash you." She showed him the washcloth which he eyed with a sceptical look. She thought it was pretty obvious. The look on his face reminded her of trying to wash a 3 year old Trixie who had decided that getting clean wasn't for her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I.. I haven't.... No one has washed me before." He seemed so uncertain.

"No one?" She was shocked at his confession. "Not your parents? "

He shook his head. "We didn't really have, you know, bodies in the Silver City and my parents weren't that affectionate anyway."

She felt her heart twist. To never have had affection from ones parents. It was neglect, even if they didn't have physical bodies.

"But surely one of your lovers...?"

He shook his head again. "I'm usually the one washing them." He shrugged.

She swallowed, trying not to let tears fill her eyes. "Can I?" she asked. If it was too much, she wanted him to tell her.

"I.. I guess? I don't know if I'll like it." He answered laced with doubt.

"Let me try. If you want me to stop, I will."

He nodded. She gestured for him to turn around and he did it, though he kept looking over his shoulder. She started to run the cloth lightly over his shoulders and his neck. Then she circled it down his back. He started to relax, his tense shoulders letting go and he breathed a sigh. She smiled. 

She continued to wash his back, knowing how wonderful it felt. Then she ran it down his ass, enjoying the sight before continuing down his leg and tapping on each foot, so she could wash it, exactly as he had done it. 

She washed up again his front, leaving his half mast cock for now and cleaning his arms instead. As she started washing his chest she felt him let out a sob. She looked at him, his eyes closed tight, but otherwise he looked relaxed.

She stopped the movements of the washcloth. "Lucifer, are you okay?"

She heard him try to contain another sob. He nodded. "Yes, I just didn't know," his voice raspy, "I didn't know how it felt to be cared for."

She hugged him then, holding him tightly as she felt the tears tug in her eyes. "I'll always take care of you."

He started to cry quietly in her arms and she held him, stroking his back and letting her own tears for him fall. He was so broken. She couldn't blame him for having fucked up their almost relationship. He wasn't to blame. He'd never had real affection, maybe never even real love. He probably wouldnt't believe her if she told him that she truly loved him. She had to show him.

Slowly he quieted. She looked at him, so vulnerable and yet he looked so grateful. He was beautiful and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. 

She turned off the water, got towels for them and drapped herself in one before drying him off.

"Can I cook you breakfast?" He suddenly sounded so light and bounchy.

"Of course," she answered, a little bewildered at his change of mood. And so he went to the kitchen, completely naked with a genuine smile on his face, leaving her to get dressed.

 

***

As the Detective entered the kitchen, she looked him up and down, looking quite disappointed. He was about to worry, but he realized that she probably disapproved of him being dressed and looking perfect, having sneaked into the bathroom to fix his hair, while she got dressed in the bedroom.

He winked at her with a smirk and she shook her head at him.

"I miss your curls," she mumbled, a little grumpy. He put a steamy cup of coffee in front of her, earning a smile. He knew her so well.

"Well, I can't walk around looking like a silly angel all day. I am the Devil after all." He smiled seductively at her and wiggled his eyebrows. He got a little laugh out of her which warmed his heart.

"So now the Devil can't have curls? You're the one who always complains about stereotypes." She quipped.

"Yes, well, a curly haired angel is much worse." He ascertained, ending that silly discussion. He didn't like his curls. They reminded him of someone he wasn't anymore and if only he could, he would glamour them away. Sadly the cosmic rules didn't let him. Thanks for that, Dad. 

He slided a perfect omelet onto a plate, siding it with toast and bacon. He served it to her and saw her salivating a bit. She took a bite and hummed.

"That's it! You're cooking breakfast for me every morning!" She said, before widening her eyes at her slip up.

He sighed a bit at her reaction. "Don't worry, Detective, I won't hold you to that."

She seemed to notice his disappointment. "That's good because I actually want you to be there for dinner too." She smiled lovingly to him and he felt for a moment like he couldn't breathe.

"I... I would like that." He admitted, smiling shyly at her.

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. Lucifer didn't have any hard liquor so he decided to press some fresh orange juice for them both. He couldn't find a fruit press, but then found that was easy by hand. Superhuman strength and all that.

He was pleasantly surprised that it was quite refreshing with a glass of orange juice. Chloe sounded almost sinful when she tasted it and his eyes darkened which she noticed and blushed. He was about to get up when her phone rang. He grumbled.

"Decker," she answered. "Yes... Uh-huh."

Lucifer ignored the rest of the conversation. It wasn't interesting when he couldn't hear the other person. Instead he flipped through his new, but temporary phone. He was glad all his pictures were immediately uploaded to a private server when they were taken. It made it so much easier when he accidently smashed his phone. Or on purpose.

She looked so lovely in the gentle sunlight. He was going to take a sneak-picture of her like he often did. Something to stare at when he couldn't sleep. But then he realized that he didn't have to be sneaky about it anymore. Not after everything.

As she hung up he walked over and took a picture of her, getting a scowl from her. Luckily after the picture was taken. 

"What are you doing, Lucifer?"

"I just want more pictures of you." He said with a completely honest smile. No hidden agenda. They were past that, weren't they?

"Well, in that case... Let's get a selfie." She said.

Lucifer loved selfies and especially with her though she rarely wanted to. He held out the phone to capture them both in the frame and she was actually smiling. Just as he pressed the button she stuck a finger in his side and tickled him. He spurted out a laugh. She stopped as abruptly as she started and grinned at him. 

"Why in the world did you do that?" He was still trying to gain his composure.

She snatched the phone out of his hand and found the picture. "To get this!" She sounded so proud as she laughed.

He looked absolutely ridiculous. Puffy lips spurting out a breath, wide eyes and flaring nostrils. Next to him Chloe was smiling and looking quite perfect.

"I'm deleting this right now!" He declared.

"Nooo, please, I finally have a picture where you don't look better than me. A girl's gotta have that." Chloe argued.

"Nope, sorry, this is not a keeper." He deleted it, making a mental note to delete the one on his server as soon as possible. This couldn't get out.

Then he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, taking a picture of them together. This needed to documented though she'd probably object to letting him post it to his social media sites, even after he was proven innocent.

She was breathless when he released her and didn't notice that he had taken a picture. He tucked away his phone and distracted her as he did best. 

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked nonchalant.

"Hmm? Oh yes." She shook herself a bit and went into detective mode. He kind of loved when she did that. "It was Detective Bernhardt. He's discovered that the last call our murder victim, uhm, Ms. Marc received, was from the old Sinnerman house. He also looked at Ella's findings with the fingerprints being planted. He's on our side and knows to tread carefully around the precinct, even Pierce. And he wants me to investigate the Sinnerman house."

"Does he know that you're with me?" Lucifer asked.

"No, he seems unaware. He asked if I'd received any calls from you and I could honestly say that I hadn't." She winked.

"So am I to stay here?" He expected he already knew her answer. 

"I would prefer it, but who are we kidding? There's no way you won't follow me." She grinned at him.

Lucifer was affronted. "I beg to differ. I'd stay here if you asked me to." She lifted an eyebrow. "But it's probably best we don't test that theory." He continued.

She nodded. "Let's go check out the Sinnerman house then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last smut and fluff for now. Prepare for the next chapter.


	17. The Sinnerman house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to search the Sinnerman house and what they find may surprise you. 
> 
> (yeah, I do clickbait now)

Chloe avoided the inner city as she drove toward the house. It took a lot longer which made Lucifer complain, but she argued that he could get recognized while they sat in a traffic jam. And that he couldn't just fly away as he proposed. Instead she got him talking about when he first arrived in LA, a tale he willingly shared. They even discovered that they had almost met by uncovering the same murderer / thief. And so the ride to the hills where Pierce lived and the Sinnerman house was went by quickly.

Chloe parked a few houses away to avoid possible suspecion. She smiled briefly before exiting the car and Lucifer followed.

The house was unlocked and the police tape was long gone. There was graffiti on the walls despite the expensive neighborhood. Lucifer wondered why someone would let it sit empty for so long.

Chloe kept bugging him about wearing gloves in case he touched anything, so his real finger prints didn't end up in this house. After a bad joke or two about touching things he finally gave in.

He followed her lead inside the house as he usually did. She went through the living room, keeping an eye out for cameras or traps. He went the other way, heading for the bedrooms. He had a feeling that this house had a hidden basement like Pierce's house and found it likely that this basement contain a tunnel that would lead to Pierce's house. But why all that trouble? 

"Lucifer!" Chloe called. But she didn't seem in danger or anything like that, so he continued his search, yelling "here" well-knowing that she wouldn't be able to find him just by that.

"Dammit, Lucifer, I actually found something. Get in here!"

He conceded, hoping it actually was useful and not a used q-tip or something like that. In the living room he found the Detective pulling a cellar hatch open. "It's pretty obvious that there's a cellar here. Not even a rug was hiding it." She said.

He got a bad feeling about it. She pulled out her gun and a small flashlight which she held on top of the gun. He watched her closely, her actions seemed so natural to her. He'd no doubt she was born to be a detective. And that he'd do anything to protect her.

Before she got the chance he walked in front of her and went down the stairs two steps at a time. "Lucifer!" she growled at hun.

"Detective, please. I can see without a flashlight. If you turn it off and  _you_ keep quiet no one will see us coming." He argued and she didn't say anything more.

She came up behind him, gun in hand, but no finger on the trigger. He felt safe around her, even though she made him mortal and had a gun in her hand. She'd turned off her flashlight, apparently trusting to follow his movements.

They reached the bottom of the stairs without fuzz and he stopped to look around. The basement was large, but pretty bare. And no one was there. They hadn't gone as far down as they could in Cain's house either. If there was a tunnel, it would probably be further down.

He felt Chloe's uncertainty and told her to turn on her flashlight, so she could look for clues. She was better at that than he was after all. He mostly just stumbled onto things at best.

The large basement only held a few empty bookcases and some crates. He looked in and behind the crates with no luck while the Detective examined the bookcases. She was better at ignoring the cobwebs everywhere than he was, but he gave up pretty quickly trying to dust himself off. Another suit for his dry cleaner.

They switched sides, him trying to move the bookcases in case something was hidden behind him. He found something behind the second one. It looked like an old safe. 

He was about to tear it open when he heard a scream from the Detective. He turned and ran towards the sound by the crates, but she wasn't there. She was gone. 

"Detective! Where are you?" He yelled a little frantic. "Chloe?" When he didn't get an answer he started lifting the crates and throwing them. There must be something here, she must be somewhere. But the crates were empty. 

She couldn't have gone upstairs and it didn't fit with the screaming. Maybe she'd been dragged through a trick door in the wall. He began pressing the wall around him when he noticed one of the crates he'd thrown. It didn't have a bottom.

He hurried over and hunched down on the floor, suit be damned, and felt the concrete where the crates had been. He couldn't see anything and was about to smash his hand against the concrete when something moved downwards underneath his hand. He pressed again and felt gravity give in. 

Why couldn't he seen anything there? He scooted over and let his feet land on the exact spot and he let him fall through. For a moment he felt like he was free falling, but then his feet hit ground under him. He gained his balance and saw that he was on the top of a staircase. When he looked up, he could see a concrete ceiling but no hatch where he fell through. There was a rope ladder though, so they could get out. 

But he couldn't see the Detective anywhere. Chloe. The stone in his gut felt heavier than before. He walked down the stairs. The basement of the house hadn't smelled of anything, but dust. But this place smelled dark and dank like the basement in Cain's house. It was deep like his too. 

He rounded the first corner on the stairs and there he saw her. She'd fallen down the stairs, her flashlight lighting up her face with a gashly wound on her cheek. She must have jumped into the crates, not knowing that one of them had a trapdoor.

She was unconcious and he checked her for injures while talking calmly to her, though it probably was mostly for his own sake. She had a wound on the side of her temple, bleeding a lot. It also seemed like her shoulder didn't bend the right way. Her breathing was slowing. 

He releashed his wings and grabbed almost a handful of feathers, laying them everywhere on her body. Her back could be broken, she could be dying! He wasn't taking any chances.

The feathers started to glow, her body healing rapidly by the light. As the feathers started to fade she sat up abruptly and coughed. 

"What? What happened?" She asked as Lucifer grabbed her and hugged her close. She looked down at the now gray feathers falling from her body. "Was I hurt?" 

"You fell down a trapdoor and down these stairs. I didn't know how bad you were hurt, so I panicked," he gestured to the feathers. "Let's get you out of here. We'll come back later." He started pulling her to her feet and tried to lift her, but she stopped him. 

"Lucifer, I'm fine now, thanks to you." She cupped his cheek, brushing away the tears that apparently had fallen. "I'm okay. Let's finish our search."

He was about to object when she kissed him softly and took his hand in hers. Their fingers intertwinded. "I'm scared." He admitted. "I can't stand to lose you." 

"I feel the same way about you. Which is why we need to clear your name before someone finds and kills you." She picked up her flashlight and tucked his hand, leading him further down the stairs with her. There was no argueing with that woman. 

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs after a few mintues. This place was well buried. They came into a room that seemed larger than a rugby field. Every wall was lined with filing cabinets while the rest of the room was filled with crates in two rows split down the middle. 

Lucifer and Chloe looked at each other and agreed in silence to stay close. 

The room was well lit, so Chloe turned off her flashlight. They moved to the crates and found one that was already opened. Firearms. Lots of them it seemed with no serial numbers on them.

In the other row they found another open crate. This one filled with candy colored pills, obviously drugs. The Detective bagged a packet of pills in an evidence bag and put it in her pocket.

They went to the closest filing cabinets and she pulled a few files to look through. Lucifer took one and opened. 

_Harry Xavier, 02/09-1976_

_Real Estate Lawyer_

_Living relatives: Mother, two brother, wife, three children._

_Sin: Molesting minors, 3._

_Favor: Charges dropped and vanished before family found out._

_Status: Currently in debt._

 

The file included a photo of Mr. Xavier, the charges against him and evidence of him molesting several children. The paper crumbled in Lucifer's hands. Who granted anyone these kinds of favors? The Devil may grant favors, but nothing like this, nothing that would or had hurt others. He felt sick at the thought. 

A side glance from Chloe made him wonder if she thought he'd do this kind of thing. He was about to ask her when he heard the click of a trigger from the other side of the room. 

He pushed Chloe away from the bullet and turned to shield himself from the impact with his wings. He'd never felt a bullet penetrate a wing before. The pain was unbearable. The first bullet was followed by several more and he shielded them both with his wings. He couldn't help but scream. Chloe drew her firearm and took aim under his right wing, but she was too far away and their assailant had some sort of automatic firearm. Lucifer really hated guns. 

He grabbed her and ran towards the stairs they came from, but was met with two other men with guns. Lucifer pushed Chloe to the ground, unfurtunately knocking her out, as he shielded her.

The last he saw before the world turned black was Chloe prying her eyes open and whispering: "We're gonna be okay. Trust me."

 


	18. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up in a cell with a dying Lucifer by her side and no way out of there. Then she's asked to make an impossible choice.

Chloe felt her consciousness return slowly. She first felt that she was floating, then falling hard to the ground. It was cold. Concrete. She tried opening her eyes, but they wouldn't burge. She heard someone calling her name, speaking to her, but it was so far away.

She tried moving her limps and found it to be working. Her hand went to her head that was starting to pound, a fierce rhythm in her temples. She managed to roll over on her side toward the voice speaking to her. She recognized it. Luficer. But he didn't quite like himself. He sounded like he couldn't speak properly. 

She finally got her eyes to open and the first thing she saw was Lucifer lying on his back, face tilted towards her and blood dripping from his mouth.

"Chloe," he rasped, actually sounding relieved. "You're okay."

She crawled to him, looking him over. "You're not," She sobbed. He was bleeding from his head and his chest. His wings were out, but they were stained with blood and painfully broken feathers were everywhere. She swallowed the need to gag.

Lucifer started coughing and blood spilled from his mouth. "No. No no no no no!" She panicked. There was so much blood. She took off her jacket and put it under his head. Then she ripped a piece of her top off to press against his chest wound to stop the bleeding. Yes, just like in the movies. She had no better ideas, her first aid classes seeming to have disappeared from her memory. 

"Chloe, you're bleeding. Take a feather to heal yourself." He strained to speak. 

"No, you first!" She carefully plucked an unbroken, mostly clean feather from his right wing. "Sorry," she mumbled. She put it on the wound on his chest, deeming that one the worst.

Lucifer shook his head before coughing up more blood. "It doesn't work on me. Not when it's my feather."

"Who made up that stupid rule?" She yelled in despair. "Aren't you supposed to be immortal anyway?" She almost sounded like she accused him of not healing. 

"I am..." he whispered.

"Then why...?"

"Just not around you." He looked apologetic. She didn't understand and he elaborated. "You make me vulnerable."

"No, it can't be! It's my fault you're in this state?" She said disbelievingly and his sad gaze confirmed it. "I have to get away from you!"

"You can't, Chloe!"

"I'll find a way, you have to heal." She got up and searched the cell for a door, for something. She looked up. There was a hatch in the ceiling. How the hell was she supposed to get up there? 

"Lucifer, can you stand? If I can just reach it, I can get out of here and you can heal."

He shook his head and nodded toward his legs. "They busted my kneecaps. I'm pretty useless." He sounded like he was at fault. 

Chloe felt anger build inside of her. She was going to make them pay. She continued to search the small cell, climbing the rough walls, anything. She wouldn't give up. 

"Chloe, please, don't" He pleaded. 

"No, I'll find a way out of this."

"Please, be with me. I'm... I'm dying." He started coughing again. She ran to his side and helped him lift his head, so he didn't choke. She felt tears starting to fall freely.

"You're NOT dying. I won't let you!" She scolded him.

"For once I don't think your stubbornness will suffice." He chuckled, then coughed again.

"Stop making jokes, you'll kill yourself." she mussed and they both laughed, though it may have sounded like crying.

"Chloe, I... I made a deal with the doctor to.. To tell you the whole truth." His raspy voice strained. "At least my truth."

She nodded. "And you have. It means so much to me."

He took another breath to continue and she waited patiently. "But there's one thing I haven't told you yet and it's because I've had doubts about it. You see," He struggled to find the right words. "The doctor. And Amenadiel. And Maze. And basically everyone. Has told me that I'm in love with you."

Her heart started fluttering. "But," he said and the fluttering fell to the pit of her stomach. "But I don't believe love is a strong enough word for what I feel about you... Everyone throws around the word, but what I feel for you isn't how Maze feels about her knives or how Trixie feels about chocolate cake." They both laughed a little.

"Chloe, it's so much more. You fill my whole existence with light. I've always felt like I didn't have a home, but with you I feel like I've found one. You're everything I never knew I wanted and now that you're in my life I can't live without you. I may be the Lightbringer, but there's a light in you and it makes me complete. If that's love, then I love you, Chloe. I love you with all my being."

She cried hard, but still smiling at his declaration.

"Lucifer, I truly love you too. I've fought against it and tried to convince myself otherwise, but I love you so much. You make me a better detective, a better person. You make me smile every single day and even when you infuriate me, I love you because you make me feel alive. I can't live without you."

He looked at her disbelievingly, tears running steadidly down his cheeks. "No, you don't. You can't love the Devil." 

She shut his mouth with a tender kiss. He tasted like cobber, like blood, but it didn't matter. His lips were so soft and she poured her love into the kiss.

She broke away from the kiss to breathe and put her forehead against his. "I love you, Lucifer Morningstar, Devil or angel, or plain pain in the ass. It isn't because of some divine plan. I know everything now and I've made my decision. I choose you. And I'm not listening to any arguments, you should know that."

He chuckled and didn't argue anymore. "I'll come back to you." He said. "It might take me some time to get out of Hell, but I will come back to you."

She started to sob. "I can't bear to watch you die. I don't even know if you'll come back. Please, don't go."

"Don't really have much choice in the matter, my love." He coughed again, but weaker. He didn't have much time left. "Just stay with me, please." He begged and she couldn't say no to a begging, dying Devil who loved her.

She ran her fingers lightly over his features, through his hair. "It's my fault you're dying." She felt so guilty.

"No, it's not. You make me vulnerable because of my feelings for you. My love for you makes me vulnerable. No way you can doubt me now." He smiled.

She kissed him again and cried. She didn't know how long, but she heard him struggle to breathe. 

"Well well well," a sinister voice from above broke their bubble. She knew that voice. They looked up at Pierce who'd opened the hatch in the ceiling. "I wonder if you'd cry like that over my dying body." He smirked.

"Come down here and find out!" Chloe yelled. "You bastard! How can you do this to him?" Anger filled her veins.

"I can do whatever I like to Lucifer. I don't care if he's dead. I care about you though. I didn't lie when I said I loved you, Chloe."

"Well, it's one sided." She spat at him.

"Maybe," Pierce looked smug. "I'm here to let you make a decision, Chloe. You know about both of us. Lucifer is the Devil, evil incarnated while I am Cain and the Sinnerman. You do seem to choose us." He smirked. "Lucifer is dying because you're near him and who knows if he can get out of hell. If you come with me, he'll live." He smiled. 

"Don't do it," Lucifer whispered.

Chloe thought about it. "And where will you take me?"

"I'll take you somewhere no one will find us and there I'll spend the rest of our lives trying to convince you to love me."

"What about Trixie?" She couldn't live without her daughter.

"We can't take her, but I'll give you more children." He saw her face darken. "And you can facetime her every week and even see her if you end up falling in love with me." Pierce really tried to convince her.

Chloe thought about it. Lucifer wouldn't die and she was sure she could escape Pierce or at least act like she loved him. 

Lucifer spluttered at her side, his eyes almost closed now despite his best efforts. "Don't go with him, please, Chloe."

"Tick tack, Decker. What'll it be? Come with me and he will live. Stay where you are and he will die. Your decision."

She bent down to kiss Lucifer. "You're going to live and I will get back to you. I promise!" She told him. He started to cry.

"I can't live without you."

"Yes, you can. If you love me, you can, Lucifer. And you're going to look for me and bring me home to my daughter."

He nodded, stroking her back and fiddled with her bra strap. "I will find you. I love you."

"I love you too. We'll be together again. Here," she gave him her bullet necklace. "Give this to Trixie when you promise that I'll be back."

She got up and gestured to Pierce that she chose to come with him. He threw down a rope ladder and she began to climb it.

"I'll find you, Chloe! I promise." Lucifer yelled with all of his strength.

"I love you, Lucifer." She cried before Pierce grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He closed the hatch and locked it. Chloe wondered if he knew that the lock couldn't hold Lucifer in when he healed. 

"You have to prove to me that he'll live." Chloe shot arrows with her eyes at him.

"I think the security cameras will prove it soon enough. I almost feel bad for my men who will deal with his wrath." He chuckled and Chloe's stomach turned. "Now come on. We have to get you away from his proximity if he needs to live. We've cut it a bit close here."

Pierce led her up a large staircase which ended in the closet in his guestroom. He took her out to his motorcycle and gave her a helmet. She hurried because she knew Lucifer was still close by and she didn't know how far away she had to be. They drove off, driving a few miles up the hills. When they  stopped she spotted a helicopter waiting for them.

"Where are you taking me?" She yelled over the noise as he dragged her to the helicopter.

"Some place no one will find you." He smiled and though he probably tried to look charming, it came off as sinister.

"Why didn't you just take me? Why did I have to make that decision?"

He helped her into the helicopter and buckled her in. He put a headset on her and took one for himself. 

"I wanted you to come with me willingly. I know it was under duress, but close enough." He shrugged.

"But why me?" She just couldn't understand.

"Chloe, I've lived a long time. Too long, I thought. I came to LA because I heard that you made the Devil mortal and thought that you could do it to me too. It worked, but not like I expected. I wanted to die, but now I don't. Because now I love you and want to spend the rest of my mortal life with you."

He looked so sincere and it made Chloe sick. She thought of Lucifer, of her friends and of her daughter.

"You're taking me away from everything I love. You are taking me away from my daughter!" She spat at him. They were taking off. "I can never love you."

"Give it time. We'll have plenty of it together." He seemed relaxed as they lifted from the ground. "Oh, speak of the Devil!" He looked at his phone. "It seems that our very own has healed and are wrecking havoc on my men." He showed her a video of Lucifer attracking at least ten men. She gasped as the bullets seemed to bounce off him. He used his wings as a weapon even with the broken, bloody feathers. He didn't kill anyone though, 'only' beat them to bloody pulps.

As he had taken down everyone he turned to the camera and it felt like he could see her through it. He yelled something at the camera, but there was no sound. She tried to read his lips. 'I will come for you' he yelled and she wondered if he meant her or Pierce.

Lucifer vanished from the screen. She leaned back against her seat. They'd be together again. She brushed the hair away from her shoulders and felt something at her shoulderblade. She looked over at Pierce, but he seemed busy talking to the pilot. She reached around and felt something caught in her bra strap. She got it loose and without drawing attention to herself she looked at it.

It was Lucifer's black ring. The one he never took off. She felt her heart expand and almost like a little light was ignited in her.

"I'll come for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. I hope you like. Also more angst is coming. So much angst.


	19. What the Devil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan learns something new that he would've preferred not to know and has to deal with the Devil.

Dan was reaching all the way back in the fridge behind detective Anderson's disgusting blue cheese. Ha! Lucifer hadn't found his hidden pudding. He made a fist pump into the air and grabbed a spoon. Okay, so maybe Lucifer hadn't been to the precinct for a few days, being wanted for murder and all that, which was awful, but Dan enjoyed that his puddings were left alone.

He looked over towards Chloe's desk. After an officer had removed the four piles of files from her desk, it looked so empty.

"What's ya cooking, good looking?" Ella sing-sang when she came up behind him. "Hey, pudding!" She snatched the pudding and spoon from his hand and managed to take two big spoonfuls before he wrestled it away from her.

"What's with everyone stealing my pudding around here?" Dan complained. "I thought you didn't eat that stuff after the case with the pudding company anyway."

"Yeah, but now you're buying Putty Puddin' and I love it. Also, I analyzed it a few weeks ago, confirming that it doesn't cause kidney failure or anything like that." Ella looked very satisfied with herself. "Aaaaaaaanyway I came to find you because detective Bernhardt's going to need our help."

Dan sat straight up in his chair, throwing the empty pudding tub in the trash. "Really?" He really needed something to do. Lucifer was wanted for a murder he likely didn't commit and though he'd never admit it to anyone, he was warning up to the guy. At least sometimes. When he was good to Chloe. But mostly Dan felt bored. There was only paperwork to do, officially, and he felt like he and Charlotte were at a dead end in finding anyone at the precinct who was in cahoots with Pierce.

Right at that moment detective Avery Bernhardt joined them. "Ah, detective Espinoza, it's good that you're here." Bernhardt was a few inches shorter than Dan, a little chubby with a nice, gentle smile and a thinning hairline. He was probably in his late 40's, but might as well be in his 50's. It was hard to tell.

Dan was pretty sure that Pierce had chosen Bernhardt to lead this investigation because he didn't have any connection to Lucifer. Also, he didn't really question his superiors. At least that is what Dan'd thought. After Bernhardt had discovered that Ella had proven that the finger prints on the victim's body was planted, he started to suspect that all was not right and was quick to ask them about Pierce's questionable way of handling this case.

Bernhardt definitely seemed like a competent detective behind his meek exterior. 

"I talked to Decker this morning about searching the house where the last known call to our murder victim was made. This house is also, as you know, the property of the now diseased criminal known as the Sinnerman."

Dan nodded. Bernhardt's plan had fitted perfect into what the rest of them had already planned. Ella had even traced at least one of the bugs monitoring them to that address. Something was there.

Bernhardt continued. "Decker had to check in when she'd finished. I realize now that I shouldn't have sent her in there alone, but to be quite honest I had a hunch that Mr. Morningstar was with her." He eyed Dan and Ella whose eyes briefly met before looking elsewhere. It might've been too obvious that she was with him unless Bernhardt was really that good.

"Aherm." Bernhardt caught their attention again. "We can see that Decker's car still is outside the house and that's enough reason to believe that she's still there. It's been almost five hours. As Lieutenant Pierce hasn't been here for a few hours, I have to ask you to go to the house to check on her. I can't make you, but I hope you will. Ms. Lopez will join you to look for the phone used to make the call to our victim. Jamesson and Neelsen will go with you to cover. More backup will be ready nearby if needed."

"That sounds good." Dan nodded. "Let me make arrangements to get my daughter picked up from school and then we'll go straight away."

"Good. Call me back with any news," He pointed his index finger at first Ella, then Dan. They both nodded. Bernhardt took a few steps towards Dan who then leaned back against his desk at the sudden breech in his personal space. Bernhardt acted like he was interested in something lying on the desk and whispered to Dan.

"If Mr. Morningstar is with Decker, get him to come in. With a statement from him we  _can_ clear it up in no time." He made eye contact briefly before turning around and leave them.

Ella bounced. "I never knew Bernhardt was that good! I might've a Dad crush on him!" Dan widened his eyes.

"What the hell is a 'Dad crush'?" He knew that Ella was a bit to the crazy nerdy side, but this sounded a bit disgusting.

"You know, Dan, when you're crushing on an older guy who fits the profile of a dad, though without wanting to bang him. Like Giles in Buffy!" She sighs. "He was my first Dad crush."

"O-kay," Dan started gathering his things. He definitely liked Giles - who didn't? But not like a father. Women and their daddy issues...

***

Dan had gotten Charlotte to pick up Trixie after school. They seemed to really hit it off and Charlotte talked about doing some girly stuff with Trixie. Though Chloe wasn't too big on strict gender roles, Dan liked that Trixie got to be girly once in a while. She was a young woman soon. And Chloe wasn't at all very girly, everyone could agree on that. It was one of the things that drove them apart because Dan liked to be the man in the relationship. Chloe was tough and it made it harder on him.

He drove with Ella to the house, Jamesson and Neelson following behind them in a police car. They'd been instructed to keep an eye from outsider of the house until further notice and they didn't seem to mind. Jamesson had driven Chloe to the precinct from a café yesterday where Lucifer had been spotted. He hadn't been there, but Chloe had and she'd seemed shell-shocked according to Jamesson. Dan and Ella hadn't noticed anything when she'd met them at the precinct, but it didn't surprise Dan. Chloe was good at putting walls up. But what had shocked her?

Dan and Ella went into the house, quickly discovering that it was empty, save a hatch in the living room that led into a basement. It was empty too, but someone had thrown some crates around. Looking at the dust, Ella concluded that it must've been very recently, perhaps today. She went to the floor where the crates seemed to have had their place when she suddenly fell through the floor with a loud scream. Dan was luckily right next to her and caught her arm with a reflex he didn't know he had. Maybe it was his dad-instinct that kicked in, like when Trixie fell off the monkey bars.

"Dan, dude, you saved me!" She yelled from the invisible hole in the floor. "Wait, I think there's ground underneath me. Can you slowly lower me down?"

Dan was already using considerable strength, he thought, but alright then. At least he hadn't been stuck with Andrews, the very large forensic scientist they had in their precinct. He might not even have fit into this hole.

He felt Ella land sturdy on her feet and let her go. He called the officers and explained where they were and asked them to come and watch that no one came the same way. Then he took out the rope Ella had in her forensic bag and bound it to the basement stairs. He grabbed two flashlights, took out his gun and then slowly used the rope to glide down into the invisible hole. He landed next to Ella who right away grabbed a flashlight and walked away from him. "Wait, Ella!" He quickly tied a knot to a rope ladder leading up the invisible hatch and followed her.

They walked down a bunch of stairs. The lower they went the more it smelled like mold and dirt. Dan also detected a light smell of gun powder. It worried him. As they seemed to near the bottom of the stairs, he heard screaming and gunfire. He pushed his way forward, so Ella was behind him. He tried to call Jamesson over the walkie-talkie, but no luck.

"Ella, I need you to go back up and get Jamesson and Neelson. Also more back-up." She was about to argue, but he stopped her. "Dammit! Something isn't right here. I need you to do this!" She nodded at his harsh words and ran up the stairs.

Then it all went quiet down there.

He reached the bottom and came to a huge room, at least the size of a baseball field. File cabinets lined the wall, while crates filled most of the room. There wasn't time to investigate now. It had to wait.

Suddenly he heard Lucifer's angry voice boom loudly from another room, though the echo made it impossible to understand the words. He followed the sound, suddenly worried about Chloe. He couldn't hear her. He ran through a small tunnel and into a larger room filled with computer equipment.

What met his eyes wasn't anything like he'd expected. Daniel Espinoza had seen many strange things in his life, even before he became detective. After meeting Lucifer Morningstar he admitted that some things were difficult to explain and found that it was better to ignore them. But as he walked into the room and his eyes caught the man... the angel with the bloody wings that glowed white, he admitted to himself that he wasn't going to ignore this.

The wings must've been at least 20 feet wide all together, but they were almost pulled completely back against his back like on a bird when it isn't flying. They were bloody and ruffled, broken feathers everywhere, but they were still so beautiful. 

His fascination with them was quickly interrupted when he saw the eyes of the angel... Lucifer's eyes... turn bright white.

"Another one?" Lucifer's voice growled as he started to walk towards Dan in a fast pace. "Where are they?" He yelled and Dan felt his blood freeze. Lucifer's hand came out at him.

"It's Dan!" Dan screamed with all his might. "Lucifer, it's Dan!" Lucifer's hand stopped an inch from Dan's neck, clearly ready to choke him.

"Dan?" Lucifer's glowing eyes faded and left a blank, confused expression on his face.

"Yes, Daniel Espinoza? We work together. Trixie's dad, Detective Douche?" Dan didn't care that he used that nickname on himself. He just wanted Lucifer not to hurt him.

"Right, Daniel. I..." Lucifer stopped and looked around. Then his eyes widened and looked at Dan' whose eyes were drifting to stare at the wings again. They were magnificent. Dan wondered how they felt to touch, how they looked when they weren't bloody and ruffled. Then they disappeared in a painful groan from Lucifer. What? How did he...?

"Daniel, I can explain." Lucifer started, but then thought about it. "No, I can't. I don't have time for this! I have to find Chloe."

Dan woke up from the strange encounter and shook himself. "Chloe?" He finally noticed Lucifer. He was covered in blood. He seemed to have a wound on his forehead, but it looked like it was two weeks old. Lucifer hadn't had that the last time he saw him. "What happened to Chloe?" Dan started to feel himself panic at the sight of all that blood on the other man... angel. No one could survive that!

"He... Cain, no, Pierce took her!" Lucifer trembled, then started to collapse. Dan wanted to reach out to him and put a hand on his shoulder, but he wasn't sure that was a good idea.

"HOLY GHOST!" Ella seemed to appear from nowhere beside him and her exclamation went directly into Dan's ear. Lucifer twitched at the sound too.

"What the hell happened here?" She continued. "Did a bomb go off?" Finally Dan took in their surroundings. The large room had monitors everywhere and a few chairs. It looked like someone was managing a big sting operation. But that wasn't what caught his eyes. All around on the floor bodies were scattered. Some of them didn't move while others moaned in agony. Broken feathers lay here and there between them. In the corner of the room Dan spotted a hatch in the floor which seemed to have splintered. He counted the bodies on the floor. 11 men, most of them very muscular. He stared down at the broken man. Or angel. Who had fallen to his knees and seemed to be in shock. 

He did this.

Behind them Jamesson and Neelson joined them, though Neelson ran up the stairs again to call for "all the damn backup in the world", Dan heard him say.

Jamesson went further into the room, making sure that there was no threat present. He didn't know who had done this.

"Hey Lucifer," Ella sat down next to him and put a hand on his back which made Lucifer jump. Dan remembered. The wings. They must hurt, even though Lucifer had somehow made them disappear. Ella removed the hand, but didn't leave Lucifer's side. Dan wanted to warn her because he was something dangerous. The actual Devil even? Dan couldn't believe he actually entertained the notion, but then again how else to explain the wings.

Dan didn't see a danger though. He saw a broken man in pain and who was the only one who could help him find the mother of his only child.

Dan pulled him up and onto a chair next to a monitor. He could see Chloe's desk on the screen and he wondered where the camera was planted. It wasn't an official one, that's for sure.

"Lucifer, I need you to tell me if Chloe's hurt." He said and looked down on Lucifer's clothes. 

Lucifer shook his head. "The blood... I think is mostly mine." The Devil muttered. "She had a... a wound on her forehead. Maybe a concussion. She just... wouldn't heal herself. Only thinking about me." He bit back a sob and started to get up. "I have to find her!"

Dan pushed him back in the chair and was surprised that Lucifer didn't fight back. Something was seriously wrong. "Lucifer, are you hurt?" He looked over the other man's body, but couldn't find any wounds. The one on his head almost seemed to be gone now. Ella touched Lucifer's chest where a lot of blood had soaked his clothes, but she shook her head at Dan, not finding a wound.

"It's healed. Because she's gone." This time he actually sobbed and put his face in his hands. Dan noticed the chain wrapped around Lucifer's right wrist. 

"This is Chloe's necklace. The one you gave her. Why do you have it?" Dan's heart beat faster, not being able to contain the bad feeling raising in him.

"I was to give it to... to Beatrice." Lucifer almost whispered. Dan got up and for once towered over the other man, sitting on the chair.

"Lucifer, I need to know right now where Chloe is!"

"Cai... Pierce has kidnapped her." The Devil raised his head to look into Dan's eyes. Tears had run down his face, creating lines in the dried blood on his face. "I lost her."

 

***

Dan got Lucifer checked out when the first ambulance arrived. 'No recent wounds' was the verdict, making Dan wonder about the blood again. All the men in the basement were alive, though some very badly injured. Not enough to explain the blood though.

Dan felt like he should be scared of the man - Devil - angel - whatever sitting next to him, but he couldn't find it in his heart. Lucifer was caked in blood, but he didn't look frightening. He was scared, in shock and emotionally and physically drained.

Bernhardt was at the scene within half an hour after Neelson had called for more backup. He was handling the scene quite excellent and Dan wondered if he himself would ever be that calm in a situation like this.

"Espinoza," Bernhardt came up to Dan, completely ignoring the Devil / murder suspect sitting next to him in the ambulance. "Lieutenant Pierce is missing. The basement you found seems to be directly connected to Pierce's house over there." Bernhardt pointed towards Pierce's house, but Dan felt too tired to act surprised. Bernhardt definitely noticed.

"One of the men found injured in the basement has admitted to helping the Lieutenant commit the murder of Ms. Marc, providing evidence too. He said that an angel had appeared to him and made him tell the truth." Bernhardt chuckled at it, but Dan looked dead serious. "We're going to need Mr. Morningstar's statement, but for now I think he needs to rest." The detective finally acknowledged the other man's presence by gesturing to him. "If you can find someone to be with him. It seems that he needs some... company." Bernhardt's eyes widened at the sight of blood on Lucifer's clothes, apparently not having noticed it before.

"We've sent a BOLO out on detective Chloe Decker and lieutenant Marcus Pierce, but we can't report them to Missing Persons yet." 

Lucifer suddenly got up, towering over both detectives next to him. "She's not missing! Pierce has kidnapped her." Then he almost ran towards Chloe's car, still left by the sidewalk. Dan nodded to Bernhardt and ran after him.

"Lucifer, dammit, wait up!" He finally reached the Devil who was already in Chloe's car. "Come on, man, you're no condition to drive! I'll take you home."

"I'm not going home. I'm going to find Chloe." He growled at Dan who took a step back. Then he noticed what Lucifer had called Chloe. He almost never called her by her name. Dan had the feeling that something had happened between the two of them. 

"Then let me help you at least!" Dan said. "If Pierce has her, then police resources can be useful."

Lucifer sank in his seat. He was obviously exhausted and Dan noticed how his back twitched at the slightest touch against the seat. Then the Devil did another unexpected thing: He got up and walked with Dan to his car. They drove to LUX in silence.

***

When they reached the penthouse through the private elevator, so no one would see the owner who was still wanted (though not much longer) and who was covered in dried blood. Dan had called Charlotte to tell her that he was taking Lucifer home, he called Amenadiel and explained the situation as he knew it and finally he called Linda because she was his therapist and possibly very needed. 

Dan turned on the shower in Lucifer's bathroom while Lucifer shamelessly took his clothes off. As the Devil turned his back to him, Dan looked for signs of the wings, but there were none. Then he realize..  "Amenadiel's an angel too?"

Lucifer confirmed it quietly, then added: "You're taking this quite well, Daniel."

Dan nodded in thought. "I... I guess I'll find time to schedule an exorcism later." It made Lucifer chuckled, but it sounded strained. As Dan left the bathroom he noticed that Chloe's necklace was still wrapped around the Devil's wrist when he went into the shower.

As he walked into the main room he was greeted by Amenadiel, Linda and Maze. "How is he?" Linda asked while Amenadiel stepped right into Dan's personal space and asked "What do you know?" Maze just walked right past him and into Lucifer's bedroom, probably heading for the bathroom.

"I... I know about him. A-a-and you." And then he realized. "And Maze who babysat my daughter!" He exclaimed. 

Amenadiel nodded and followed Maze while Linda cut in. "It's a lot to take in, I know."

"You're an angel too?" Dan asked her.

"Goodness no!" She laughed. "I just somehow got caught up in all of it. Like you." She smiled calmly at him as if it was completely normal to her. He wondered if he would end up the same way. Calmly laughing about angels and the Devil. Right now he had kept his panic down, but he felt it right below the surface. Linda seemed to notice. She took his arm and walked him over to the bar where she poured him a glass of scotch. It went down quickly and she poured him another. 

"What happened?" she asked him in a very therapist-like voice.

He shrugged. "Chloe had been sent to the Sinnerman house to search the place. For the case. Lucifer presumably followed. I was sent there because she hadn't checked in with the leading detective on the case. We found a secret basement filled with crates and files. Then I saw... You know," Dan gestured to his back, indicating wings. "Lucifer was filled with blood, but it was his own. There was just... no wounds. He said that Pierce had taken Chloe. That's all I know."

Linda nodded slowly. "And how do you feel?" Dan wanted to roll his eyes at the typical therapist question, but didn't. Linda wanted to help and he probably needed to talk about this anyway.

"I'm doing okay. For now. Lucifer looked... so broken and not very scary after his eyes stopped glowing." He noticed Linda's eyes widening at this information. She didn't know about that. "I'm probably gonna freak out at some point, but right now I'm worried about Chloe. And even worried about Lucifer. This isn't just about Chloe disappeared. Something has happened with those two."

Linda nodded. Then they heard screams from the bathroom. They ran in there, but stopped at the sight of the huge wings filling the entire bathroom. A clean Lucifer was screaming while Maze was digging out bullets from the right wing. Lucifer's wing. Amenadiel seemed to pluck out broken feathers from the left wing. 

Linda and Dan just looked at the scene. Then they turned to each other. Linda shrugged and left while Dan just watched a bit longer. Amenadiel noticed him standing there.

"We're fixing Lucifer's wings, so they can heal properly."

Dan nodded in mild shock and went back into the living room.

***

When the celestial trio came out of the bathroom Lucifer looked a lot more like himself, but his hair was slighly curled and he seemed so discouraged. Dan also noticed once again that Chloe's necklace hadn't left the Devil's wrist. Every time he saw it, it felt like a stone dropped in his stomach. 

They sat down, Lucifer was handed a liquor bottle - no glass - and then he told them what had happened. Dan felt out of place because no one questioned that Lucifer's feathers could heal someone, except himself, or that he healed when Chloe left. He just tried to focus on the main points. Pierce caught them, made Chloe decide between coming with him or letting Lucifer die and she went with Pierce.

Lucifer had just finished the story when the elevator opened. Trixie came flying towards Dan in a whirlwind. Charlotte looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, but she's so worried about Chloe and you," she said to Dan. "I thought it was best to bring her here."

Dan nodded, taking Trixie away from the bar. She'd already noticed the mood in the room and eyed everyone suspiciously. He didn't want her to become a cop like her parents, but she was already good at the whole detecting-thing.

"Munchkin, you know Marcus, who dated Mommy?" Dan asked her gently. Trixie nodded slowly, waiting for the ball to drop.

"Well, Marcus really wanted to go on a trip with Mommy and though she didn't want to go, they went anyway. She's going to come back, but we don't know when."

Trixie's eyes brimmed with tears. "Was she kidnapped?" Damn, his little girl was too smart, Dan thought.

"In a way. She went with Marcus, so he wouldn't hurt anyone. He won't hurt Mommy," Dan promised without knowing if it was true. Pierce seemed to care for Chloe, fighting to win her back. But then again he wasn't who they thought he was.

Lucifer came up behind Dan and sat down next to Trixie. "Daniel, can I?" He asked in the most gentle voice Dan had ever heard from the man... Devil. Dan nodded.

"Beatrice, I was with your mother when she went with Marcus. She didn't want to go because she wanted to be with you. But she gave me this," he unwrapped the necklace from his wrist. It left marks on his skin because it had been wrapped too tight. "for you. She said that you have to give it back to her when she returns. Because she will return. I promise." Lucifer's eyes connected with Trixie's and they seemed to reach an understanding.

"Thank you, Lucifer," she said and hugged him tight. To Dan's surprise Lucifer hugged her back. Lucifer's eyes closed and for a moment Dan saw a bright light under his eyelids. Dan blinked and it was gone.

Angels, man...


	20. Dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda tries to talk to Lucifer.

After Lucifer had read The Little Prince to Trixie as she'd requested, he got up and let Dan and Charlotte tuck her in.

Amenadiel and Maze were looking through some maps, trying to find every place that had been owned by the Sinnerman in the last five years. 

Linda... Well, she was waiting for Lucifer. He'd put up a facade once again and it was almost impossible to tell that something was wrong after he'd unwrapped the bullet necklace from his wrist and given it to Trixie. But Linda was his therapist for a reason. And she hoped it wasn't a coincident, though she'd often wondered if they would've met if he and Chloe hadn't come by when they were investigating the murder of Delilah.

But she wasn't the type to dvell on the "what if"s that could've been, but those that could be. If that made sense. She wanted to drive her patients towards the best possible version of themselves and she'd really been given a challange when she took on the fallen angel.

"Lucifer, come with me," she said and gestured to the hall with the kitchen at the end. At first she got Lucifer to sit down while she romaged the kitchen, but then thought about his relaxed appearence the other day (it was really only yesterday) in the kitchen where he cooked them all breakfast.

"Do you mind cooking dinner? I don't know about you, but Maze, Amenadiel and I haven't had any." She suspected Lucifer hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Uhm. Okay, sure." Lucifer answered and got up to find something to eat. Linda sat down with a cop of coffee and observed him. He was more stift than usual in his upper body and he seemed to lack the easy grace that made him always look so composed. He started to crack eggs and she quickly noticed that unlike yesterday morning, he kept picking egg shells out of the bowl. He was on edge.

"What are you making for us?" Linda broke the silence without diving into heavy conversation head first.

"A threesome." Lucifer mumbled and Linda almost choked on her coffee. Her eyes widened at the Devil who was making himself busy. "You know a meal containing the three main food groups?" He elaborated, but Linda noticed the smirk at his lips.

"Alright then." Linda said, not going there.

"If anyone can handle an angel and a demon, it's you, doctor." He said. She ignored him completely, though she did take the compliment. She sat in silence while he continued preparing the food. It smelled amazing and Linda knew that it was only a matter of time before they'd be joined by the rest of their group in the penthouse. 

"Lucifer, I'm sorry I couldn't hold up the end of our deal. Pierce managed to make himself look bad all by himself." She noticed his shoulders tense. "But I'm impressed that you showed her the truth, only a day after we made the deal."

Lucifer was frying something on the stove and she wondered if she should leave well enough alone. But he wasn't well. Not by a long shot.

"I can imagine that it's difficult for you that Chloe's gone after what've happened between the two of you in the last 24 hours." Lucifer stopped instantly what he was doing when she said Chloe's name. He was fighting against himself.

"She and... I thought that we were finally..." His fist hit the table as he tried to say what he wanted. Linda sat still, knowing that he needed the distance. "I'd rather have died than have her go with that monster!" He cried as he sat down, his back against the kitchen cabinets. "I can't bear to feel like this. Why does it feel like this?"

Linda didn't know how to explain it to him. He was used to deal with abandonment, something that was bad enough, but it seemed that everything was somehow enhanced for celestial beings on the mortal plane. It made it much worse for him to handle. She knew Lucifer had prepared himself to lose Chloe when he finally revealed the truth to her. He'd been ready for that.

But to lose her right after she had accepted everything? No one could've been prepared for that.

Linda sat down next to the Devil leaning against the cabinets like him. 

"Lucifer, she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if you'd died when she had the chance to save you. I know it feels much worse when she chose to leave on her own, but that's what Pierce counted on. But she never really had a choice in the matter. She only went with him because she wanted you to live."

"Sh... She said she loved me. And I love her, I get that now. But she's gone." His breaths came out ragged.

"But she's not lost. She's out there and I'm sure she's going to come home. You know Chloe. She's strong."

"What if he hurts her?" He whispered. Linda swallowed hard. She didn't have an answer for that.

"Eureka!" Amenadiel yelled from the main room which was followed by a lot of schussing. The angel really wasn't used to be in a place with a sleeping child.

Lucifer was out of the kitchen before Linda even had connected the loud voice to Amenadiel. She got up, turned off the stove and went into the main room where the others were gathered around the bar and Amenadiel was pointing proudly to a map.

"They're here!" He showed Lucifer the little spot on the map, a tiny island in the vast ocean. "The remote location, the recent construction made on the island... It all makes sense!" He was really very proud and Linda giggled a bit which earned her a suggestive raised eyebrow from Maze.

They all leaned in and Charlotte scoffed. "Exile Island?"

She'd barely said the name before they all heard a giant woosh and the balcony doors blew open. 

"Lucifer!" Maze ran to the doors. "You're not healed yet, dumbass!" she yelled to the wind as Lucifer was long gone. 

Charlotte read the document containing information on properties and land owned by the Sinnerman network. "I don't think so. I'm the one who dug this stuff out and honestly, it'd be too easy if he's chosen any of these places. It didn't take me that long to find them."

Linda looked out the balcony doors at the night. Only there was no sky, only dark clouds. A storm had hit LA within the last hour and as she noticed the first lighting strike in the horizon, she wondered if the Lightbringer could cause such a thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter. More to come soon.


	21. That's dark, dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella helps Lucifer with a few things and deals better than most.

Ella was busy. Too busy. 

Pierce was gone and all pointed to what Lucifer had said: He'd taken Chloe.

Bernhardt was appointed Acting Lieutenant as he was their most experienced Detective and led the investigating that led them to the whole shebang. Him as Lieutenant only increased her Dad crush. He was only temporary until they found a replacement which would take a few days. Why? Because the cabinets they'd found in the basement turned out to be filled with files on several high ranking employees of the LAPD and the mayor's office. Which meant that a lot of precincts in the city was without leaders.

A lot of detectives and officers were also busted. It was ridiculous how many owed the Sinnerman a favor. The more they found, the more shocking was it that it could happen right under their noses. It would take years to sort it all out.

Ella focused on the crime scene where Lucifer apparently defended himself against 11 armed men. She couldn't really explain that, but the surveillance from the basement was busted. She also couldn't explain the large feathers or establish the blood type on the blood found in the cell where Lucifer and Chloe had been held. Ella figured at first that it was contaminated, so she requested to take a blood sample from Lucifer when he came in to give his statement.

But it turned out to be harder than expected. Dan had spent with Charlotte Richards and Trixie at Lucifer's penthouse when he brought Lucifer home. Then Lucifer had left and when he came back, Dan had said that he'd been violent and scary. So Dan wasn't going to convince Lucifer to come to the precinct. Neither could Linda or Amenadiel the following days and they ended up having to call Maze home from a bounty and bring him into the precinct. 

When Ella saw Lucifer, she could barely recognize him, even though it had only been a week. His stubble had grown to an unkept beard. He was wearing a suit, but it was wrinkled, torn and a few days old. But what struck her most was his eyes. There was no warmth in them, only anger and despair. And sorrow. So much sorrow, it made Ella's heart ache. 

"Heeeeey Lucifer, how're you doing?" Ella tried not to sound too chipper. Chloe was missing and she was her friend too, but she was sure they would find her, so she kept her spirit up. But Lucifer didn't need that right now. 

"I'm fine, Ms. Lopez." He muttered. "Now let's get this over and done with." He looked over at the crime scene photos Ella had put up as he rolled up his sleeve. She felt his frustration roll off him and into her like a tidal wave.

She pressed the needle into his skin, but it broke. She looked over to Lucifer. He hadn't noticed. Good. She shouldn't let her frustration, or actually his, affect her work. She prepared another needle, drew a calm breath and pressed it into his skin. "What the hell?" It broke too. 

Lucifer looked over. "Oh, I forgot." He said as he produced a weird curved knife which Ella thought she'd seem before. Then he pricked himself with the sharp end and blood came flooding out. "There," he said and turned back to the photos. 

"You know that's not very sanitary." Ella commented as she scraped some blood into a glass vial. Lucifer didn't comment. He was so quiet and nothing like she knew him. He was really taking this Chloe thing harder than she'd expected. He rarely showed himself at anything but his best. 

Dan turned the knob to the lab, but when he spotted Lucifer, he turned around in an instant. Ella chuckled at it. "I don't know what you did to Dan, but he's really going out of his way to avoid you." She put a cute little devil band aid on Lucifer where he'd cut himself. 

"Yeah, I scared him." Lucifer muttered, still looking at the photos.

"Really? Why?" 

"He saw the real me." Lucifer got up and left before Ella could say anything more.

***

The blood Ella drew from Lucifer showed the same result as the blood from the basement. It seemed to be contaminated and then again not. It was enough to establish that it was his blood though, but she was honestly excited to test his DNA. When the blood type test acted out, what would the DNA show?

She only saw Lucifer a few times after that. One of the times he came barging in, asking if he could borrow her key card to check out some evidence. When he couldn't find what he was looking for (he wouldn't tell her what) he left without a word. He looked worse every time she saw him and often he was like a storm raging through the precinct. 

Then two weeks after the discovery in the basement she got the DNA result back from Lucifer's. Which made no sense. 'Not possible to map DNA due to lighting'. She called down to Peters who had done the test and all he could answer was when they tried to break down the blood to map out the DNA it started to light up like a Christmas tree. Every single time.

Ella hated not knowing what was going on and so she went on a mission. A mission of truth. She took an Uber to LUX after work and expected to stand in line before going in. Only Chloe could be let in right away by the bouncer without standing in line. But when she got to LUX, it was closed. The light wasn't on and there was no bouncer at the door. She'd never seen it closed before and honestly she didn't know what to do. 

She walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. Then she tried the knob and the door opened. It wasn't locked! Ella was perplexed. She looked around to make sure no one saw her and then hurried into the club. She immediately heard the piano and knew who would be sitting behind it. She walked down the stairs, expecting to see a spotlight on the grand piano, but there was no light in the whole club. She could only make out a shadow sitting at the piano. 

"A bit much to close down the club to play the piano, don't you think? You have one upstairs."

"Ms. Lopez, I hadn't expected you to be here." The shadow spoke, still playing, gently touching the piano keys. He sounded tired. "My other piano, ah uhm, broke." She knew what that meant. He broke it. 

"I'm worried about you, man. We all are. We want to help you find Chloe, but you need to let us." As she said Chloe's name, Lucifer stopped playing. She leaned over the piano, not sure if he would allow her to sit beside him on the bench. 

"I didn't come to talk about that. I know you're building a wall around you, but I'm here to help." The silence from Lucifer was deafening, so she continued. "I want to ask you about your blood. You see your entire DNA seems to compose of light. And then the feathers at the crime scene..." He still didn't say anything and Ella felt she might as well be talking to a lamp post. "I've seen ghosts since I was a child. Well, one ghost. But when I tried talking to someone about it, they mostly thought I was crazy. And I didn't feel crazy, you know. She seemed so real to me and helped me a lot of times, though she did get me into trouble too." Ella's mouth ran like a waterfall this point. 

"Ms. Lopez, is there a point to this?" His gruffy voice interrupted her. Usually he just listened to her ramblings.

"I'm asking if you're really the Devil? Or a fallen angel to be precise."

Lucifer stood up from the piano bench and Ella thought he was going to walk away from her because of her crazies. Then she saw a light starting to flow from Lucifer's back and suddenly she was bathed in a warm light from two illuminating white wings. 

"I'll let you judge that for youself." Lucifer's voice still dark and exhausted. Ella could see him now that the wings cast their light on him and though she wanted to stare at them all night, her eyes were actually drawn to the wings' owner. He looked like he'd walked through a flaming building.

"What happened to your clothes?" she asked worried.

"I show you that I'm a celestial being and you ask about my clothes." He laughed, but it didn't really sound like he meant it.

"Well, I'm guessing the wings are a more permanent part of you, so I can ask about them later." Ella shrugged. "But you look like you've been hit by lighting. What happened?"

"Just that," It was Lucifer's turn to shrug. "I seem to draw lighting to me these days."

Ella's eyes widened. She looked back at the wings and noticed now that they were a little burnt too. "Dude, I have so many questions, you have no idea."

"I can imagine." Lucifer mumbled. He wasn't in the mood for it. Ella shrugged again. She could wait, at least for a while. It's not every day that you learn that your co-worker is an angel.

"So what? You've been flying around, looking for Chloe?" Lucifer nodded, lost in thought. "You know the earth is a pretty big place. Sure, heaven and hell are probably bigger, but I think I just got an idea to narrow it down for ya." Ella smiled.

"Really?" Lucifer's voice actually held a shimmer of hope and it made Ella so happy to hear.

"Jep, but first you need to make me a cocktail and answer all my questions. Can't do it today anyway."

"Alright, Ms. Lopez." He looked down at her arm that she linked with his and walked towards the bar. "You're taking my celestial reveal astondingly well."

"I've always wanted an angel as a friend." She smiled. He looked at her as he was about to argue. "Or Devil." She added with a shrug. "Whatever floats your boat."

***

The next day as Ella walked into her lab, she found Lucifer waiting for her inside. He'd seemed more relaxed when she left LUX yesterday evening after a few cocktails and a lot of questions, some of which the patient Devil couldn't answer. But today he had cleaned up completely and if she hadn't noticed the anxious look in his eyes, she would have sworn that the old Lucifer was back.

"Good morning, Ms. Lopez." He said politely. She could suddenly feel the impatience from him.

"Hi Lucifer. You know, I stayed up all night and I have some more questions for you." She pulled out four or five pages and his eyes widened. "We don't have to go through them now, but you know." She smiled as he started to shift in his chair. Poor Devil.

"But it's not all I did last night. You talked about lighting and it got me thinking. Pierce is probably keeping Chloe a pretty remote place and if you live in such a place, it really sucks if there's a storm and the power shuts down because it takes days to get someone to fix it. Which is why a lot of remote houses have generators that can last up to a week."

Lucifer listened almost patiently, but when she didn't continue, he gave up. "And what then? There's probably millions of them in the world."

"Dude, chillax. Now I got to know Pierce a bit and he really likes to hike. So does Chloe. So it makes sense that they would be in the mountains rather than on a small island. Then I thought about Chloe's passport which Dan found in her drawer at home. Now, Pierce could've had another one made, he definitely had the connections, but unless his intention was to kidnap her, it seems unlikely that he would've had one made. So I'm pretty sure they're still in the states."

Lucifer nodded. "So we're looking for a place in the mountains in the states."

"Yup," Ella said proudly. "I know it's not the best clue, but that's where I would look." She pointed to the Rocky Mountains near the border to Canada. "A lot of generators up there and definitely not a place you can easily escape."

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez." Lucifer said before he was out the door in a second.

***

That evening Ella got a call at 7 pm. "I need you to come over right now! It's Chloe." It was Dan, not bothering with a hello. And she understood why. But she'd have liked a goodbye before he just hung up.

She went to his house as fast as she could. Charlotte opened the door and motioned towards the kitchen. Ella didn't know what to expect. Dan's call could mean that Chloe was home, was dead, was an animated pop-star in Japan.

What met her in the kitchen was Dan standing and looking intensely into the living room. He held a finger against his mouth to indicate that she should keep quiet. She looked into the living room and saw Trixie in front of a laptop. She was crying.

"Mommy, when will you be home?" She cried to the screen.

"I don't know, Monkey, but it's okay. I'm okay." It was Chloe's voice, clear as day. "I need you to be strong. Can you do that?" Trixie nodded. "Did Lucifer give you my necklace?" Trixie held it up to show it to the screen. "That's good. Just remember it's only a loan till I get back."

"Where are you, Mommy?" Trixie had stopped crying and looked curious. Ella was instantly reminded of a look Chloe got in her eyes when she was on to something. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Trixie, you heard Marcus. I can't say anything. Now, I want to hear about my Monkey. How's school?" Ella could hear the struggle in Chloe's voice even at the distance.

"I haven't been to school as much because I miss you. Dad says it's okay. But I do my homework every day and I've made you a lot of drawings." Trixie lightened up a little and started describing every single drawing she'd made. 

Dan pulled Ella to the side. "I suddenly got a Facetime call from Chloe. It turned out to be Pierce telling me that Trixie could talk to her mom, but only Trixie. And he's listening in on everything they say. They can't talk about where she is or any like that. Trixie aren't allowed to say anything from ud either."

Ella's hands fisted. The nerve Pierce had to dictate what a daughter could say to her mom.

"I'm wondering if we can track the signal?" Dan asked.

Ella was already thinking about that. Facetime was a part of Facebook and they had a lot of data on their users. It seemed likely that it was possible to track the users too by Facetime. With the right warrant they could do it. Which she told Dan and Charlotte. 

"Let's do that then! I'll call Bernhardt." Dan was quick to act. 

Ella held on to his arm. "But Pierce will probably have some sort of distorter to mislead a tracker. It will be difficult and needs a live feed. I can't do it now."

Just at that moment they heard Trixie cry. "No, Mommy, I want to talk some more."

Chloe hurried to answer. "Next week, same time, Monkey. We'll talk again in a week, I promise."

Then the connection was cut off and Trixie dropped her head on the laptop's keyboard, crying her heart out. Dan ran to her side to comfort her with promise of movie night and chocolate cake. Charlotte stepped up to Ella.

"You know it's gonna be difficult to get a judge to sign off on a warrant to track calls on Facetime. Even to catch the Sinnerman." Charlotte said, always the pessimist.

"Yeah, but it's worth a shot. And I'll set up tracking equipment no matter what."

Dan joined them with a mostly calm Trixie in his arms. He reached for the chocolate cake hidden in the back of the fridge.

"So what did Lucifer say?" Ella asked.

Dan shifted a bit, putting Trixie down on the kitchen table. "What do you mean?"

"What did he say when you called him?" She almost spelt it out to him.

"I didn't." Dan said embarrassed - with good reason. 

Ella gave him a light smack on the shoulder. "Why not? He deserves to know. You know as well as I that things have..." She looked at Trixie who listened closely. "That some things have changed. He has to know."

"Trixie, go find your cup. I'll make you some cocoa." He set her down and she ran upstairs. "I don't care. I don't want him here. He's dangerous. You don't know wha.. who he really is." Dan kept his voice low.

"Wait, you know?" Ella asked.

Dan's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "What do you mean? Do you know?"

Charlotte walked between them to get to the door to the living room. "I don't know what you know, but I know it's making you all act weird." She went upstairs after Trixie.

"He's just an angel, Dan."

"Just an angel? He's the Devil. With wings and glowing eyes! He's dangerous!" Dan shout-whispered.

"Sure, he's the Devil. Fallen angel. Potato-potarto. But he's the same guy and he hasn't hurt us yet. Why start now?" Ella argued.

Dan paused, then opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it again quickly before saying: "Well, he'll lead us into temptation and probably wants our souls and stuff."

Ella lifted an eyebrow. "Really? I'm pretty sure we're pretty good at tempting ourselves without his help. And how would he even find time for that? He owns a nightclub and spends most of his days with Chloe. And I promise you one thing: In the almost two years I've known him, he's only wanted one thing."

"Chloe." They said at the same time, Dan sounding resigned.

"Yeah, Ella, you're probably right. But it's insane that the Devil has been working with us all this time. Isn't that suspicious?"

She shrugged. "Maybe, if he hadn't, you know, told us the truth the whole time."


	22. The beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie has a chat with Lucifer and gets to talk to her mother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to write this from a child's POV. I'm not sure I've succeeded, but I tried. Anyway I think Trixie's a whole lot smarter than most of the adults, children often are and her perspective is extremely important.

It might not have been the best idea to just show up. But she couldn't call ahead. So she ordered an Uber on her Dad's app and got dropped off without problems. But now she was worried. There might not be anyone there at all.

The elevator doors opened to Lucifer's penthouse. It looked the same - pretty boring - but it was still beautiful with the light behind the wall of bottles and the view of LA's lights. She'd never want to live here, but she always wanted to see the man who owned it.

Lucifer was sitting by his piano when she arrived at the penthouse. He didn't look up, not even worried about who could show up from off the streets. She'd be worried which was one more reason that she never wanted to live here. But she felt safe as long as he was there.

Who wouldn't feel safe with the Devil at their side?

She ran over to him and hopped onto the piano bench, making Lucifer jump a bit. He eyed her suspiciously, but continued playing after a moment. The sad song he was playing started to change into another, one she knew. Jack's Lament. The longing in the melody rushed over her and she leaned against his shoulder, feeling the movements of the muscles he used for playing. They probably longed for the same thing. 

When the song ended he put the lid down. She noticed that the scratch she accidently had made a few months ago was gone. 

"Did you get a new piano?" she asked. "Yes." He confirmed and she cringed a bit. "Was it because of the scratch?" He breathed a little laugh and she relaxed. "No, little one, not at all. I was even beginning to cherish that..." He paused, then seemed to be lost in thought.

She jumped off the bench and went to the bedroom where The Little Prince was lying on the nightstand.

"You haven't put it back on the bookshelf as you usually do. You haven't read ahead without me, have you?"

"Hmm? No, I guess I just like to have it near in case... you come over for another sleepover." He answered, still a little distracted. 

"I can't have a sleepover today, Dad won't let me, but maybe you can read a little more while I'm here?" She asked super nicely and made the face that Daddy and Maze never said no to.

"Sure," he seemed to come back from his thoughts, "but why are you here, Beatrice?"

She sighed and went back to the piano bench next to him. "Mommy called me last week." She heard his breath hitch and looked up at him. He looked so tired. He didn't have a Mommy or Dad to snuggle with when things were hard. It made her heart ache because he looked like he needed it. "Dad wouldn't tell you because he's scared. He's coming around, I think, but you deserve to know. Because I know you love my mom."

Lucifer's eyes looked wet. He closed them and took in a deep breath before whispering "I do."

Trixie looked down at his hands, so relaxed on top of the closed piano even though he  was struggling. "That Marcus guy, I don't like him. He won't let me ask Mommy anything or let her talk to anyone, but me. But I want you to come tomorrow. She promised she would call again and even if you can't talk to her, you can hear that she's okay."

Lucifer looked down at Trixie and she'd never seen anyone look so grateful. Until his expression turned to sadness again. "That is very kind of you, but I don't think your Dad will allow it. And if there's one thing I've learned in my long life, it is to not disobey a father." He looked into the ceiling, but Trixie knew he looked to God.

"My Dad is not like your Dad. He's not all-knowing."

"No, but he knows what I am." Lucifer sounded defeated, nothing like the Lucifer she knew.

"What, the Devil?" Trixie quipped.

"A monster." He corrected her and looked her in the eyes.

Trixie shook her head, not accepting that answer. "A monster is someone like that Malcolm guy who took me and shot you. Or the professor who poisoned Mommy. A monster is someone like Marcus." She spit out his name. Then she put her hand on his, noticing how big his hands was compared to hers. "You're not a monster, just the Devil."

He smiled disbelievingly at her. 

Instantly forgetting what they'd talked about, she pointed to his middle finger. "Where's your ring?"

He looked at his empty finger like her. "I... I gave it to your mother. So she would know that I would find her."

"My parents wore rings when they were married to show that they had a wedding. Those rings meant something." She was so curious and just had to ask. "Does yours mean something special to you?"

He nodded slowly. "When I ruled Hell, I couldn't see my stars. My ring... It acted like a beacon. When I thought about them, my ring helped me see them." Lucifer looked outside. "On Earth it's easier to see the stars. Not in the city, but everywhere else... But I keep it to remind me that I always have what I treasure near me."

Trixie almost felt a bright light bulb appear over her head. "Now Mommy has it. Can she use it as a beacon to us?"

Lucifer's eyes seemed to fill with hope before the sadness took over again. "I don't know, child. I just don't know."

"I think it will." Trixie had already decided it. She felt it in her stomach, what Mom called her gut feeling, something she should trust.

"Come, Beatrice." Lucifer got up and wrote something on his phone. "I've told your father where you are. Let's continue the story of The Little Prince until he gets here."

And so the Devil read The Little Prince for her, commenting like the fox on the odd things humans did and how the Prince's rose was truly special because he'd spent his time with it.

After a while the elevator doors opened and her Dad came inside, seeming out of breath. He stopped several feet from the couch where she sat with Lucifer, eyeing the two of them suspiciously. He stretched his arms wide, getting ready to hug her and she never could resist a hug. She ran into his arms. She loved Lucifer, but her Dad was special. 

"Honey, what are you doing here? Don't you know how dangerous he... " Her Dad stopped and looked at Lucifer once again. "It is... You know, to be in the big city alone." He tried to save it, but she saw Lucifer's hurt look. 

"I was telling Lucifer to come over tomorrow when Mommy calls."

Her Dad seemed very nervous. "I don't know, Munchkin, I'm sure he's much too busy." 

"Yes, quite." Lucifer mumbled, not going against her Dad's words like he had said. She knew he didn't lie, but she also knew that he didn't always tell the whole truth. He might be busy, but too busy not for her Mom. She was sure of it. Lucifer turned away from them and looked out on the city. "It was nice of you to invite me, Beatrice. Have a good night." He dismissed them. 

"Bye, Lucifer!" She called as her Dad pulled her with him. As the elevator doors closed she noticed that her Dad wasn't happy. He was tense and nervous. When they got into the car she had to say it. "Lucifer is allowed to come, Dad. He wants to. He misses Mommy almost as much as I do." She'd put on her decisive face. He couldn't change her mind. No, siree!

"Munchkin, you don't know Lucifer. He's not normal and it's not safe to be around him."

"No, it's your job that's not safe. Yours and Mommy's and he has saved her so many times. He can save her again. Just because you have seen him look different doesn't make him different. You always say not to judge a book by its cover, but by its contents. You better do that with him!"

Her Dad didn't say anything more on the whole car ride home and neither did she. She would let him think about it. 

***

Trixie hadn't really been present in school that day. Sure, she was there. She'd promised her Mom that she wouldn't miss any more school because her Mom expected her to be even smarter when she got home from where ever Marcus was keeping her. But Trixie didn't really listen to anything in her classes today. Instead she thought about her Mom calling again in the evening. She wanted to tell her so much, though she couldn't say anything about her Dad, Charlotte or Lucifer.

When she got home, Ella Lopez was there. Trixie really liked her. She was fun, almost like a child. Ella explained to her that she would try to find her Mom by finding out where she called from and that Trixie couldn't say anything. Trixie was pretty good at keeping secrets and she knew she wasn't allowed to say too much anyway. Asshole Marcus would stop her. 

She liked her new nickname for Marcus. It fitted and made her a little less scared when she thought about him. Maze had given her the idea and it really worked.

Her Mommy had promised to call at 7 pm and Trixie couldn't sit still at all as the time neared. At 6.58 the doorbell rang, but she didn't have time to open the door like she usually did. What if Mommy called a minute earlier?

Then she heard Lucifer's voice and she had to hug him. "You came!" she yelled as she hugged him tight. He ruffled her hair a brief moment which she didn't actually like, but when he did it, it was okay. Before she ran back into the living room, she pulled her Dad down to her level and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" she said because she knew that he had let Lucifer come after all. She really knew how to convince him. 

*** 

Her Mom called just as the clock hit 7.00 pm. She was so happy to see Trixie and listened to everything she had to say. Trixie had several drawings to show her, mostly about all the things they were going to do when she got home. She didn't miss the tears in her Mommy's eyes, but she guessed that Marcus was listening and didn't want to let her tell Trixie why she was sad. 

Trixie looked a few times at the others in the kitchen who followed every word. Ella was looking a lot at her computer while Charlotte sometimes said something to her Dad who answered. But she mostly noticed Lucifer who was crying silently against the kitchen cabinets. 

"Monkey, I have to go now. I'm sorry, but I'll call next week." 

"Wait, Mommy, can I please tell you one last thing?" 

Her Mom looked up from the screen, presumably at Asshole Marcus and then nodded. "Sure, Monkey." She smiled. 

"We just had about beacons in class." Trixie told a little white lie. "A beacon is a signal to show something important." She looked briefly at Lucifer who now stared confused at her. "I want to show you how much I love you. So I'll hold onto your necklace every night before bedtime and send a beacon to you to tell you that I love you. Can you send a beacon to me too?"

Her Mommy's eyes made it clear to her that she understood. "I sure will, Monkey. Bye bye, I love you and we'll talk again next week, yeah?"

"Yes. I love you too, Mommy." And the call ended.

Ella got up and said something to her Dad and Charlotte. Lucifer was staring at Trixie, not really getting her point. Trixie mouthed to him "Go!" and gestured for him to get moving.

He was going to find her Mommy's beacon and get her home. 


	23. You're not a prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is held captive by Marcus and tries to find a way to escape while dealing with the world's first murderer who isn't as patient as he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took long! I've been so busy and this just didn't want to be written - you might discover why. It's also the longest chapter and deals with some difficult subjects as Chloe is held captive. Pierce is a sucky person to write about.  
> And then there was proof reading afterwards. Yikes. 
> 
> I will also warn you that this chapter contains two accounts of attempted rape.

Chloe was stuck in the helicopter with Pierce for six hours. He tried to make light conversation, but she wasn't interested in talking. Instead she tried to keep an eye on their route, so she could figure out where they would end up. She quickly figured out that they were heading up north. For two hours she could see the West coast, then they flew east. She saw a lot of forest and less of civilization the longer they flew. Five hours into their flight they reached mountains, the Rockys she guessed. 

They were well into the mountains when the helicopter started decending in a large valley covered in trees. At first it didn't seem like there was a place to land and she worried what the plan was. She wasn't going down a rope if that was his plan. 

Then she saw a larger clearing with a truck waiting at the edge. The landing was rough, apparently it isn't easy to land on the bare ground. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding when the propel stopped spinning. Then she realized that she really was somewhere far away from home. Against her will. With a psychopath who thought he could make her love him.

Pierce smiled at her, a smile nice enough if she didn't know any better. Sadly she did. He stepped up to her, getting too close to her face as he unbuckled her. He tried helping her out of the helicopter, but she went out of her way to avoid his touch. He got the hint and went ahead of her to greet the driver of the truck. He really was sure that she couldn't escape since he just turned his back on her like that. Her gut turned. 

He exchanged a few words with the driver, then they shook hands and the driver walked past her, nodding happily to her and to the helicopter. When she neared the truck the propel roared to life and it took off shortly after, leaving her stranded somewhere alone with this maniac.

Pierce got in the truck and waited for her to do the same. She wanted to sit in the back, away from him, but the windows there were tinted black and the sun had set. She didn't want to miss a possible way of escaping. So she got in the passenger seat, buckling up without looking at her driver / kidnapper. He started the car and drove down a small dirt road into the woods. The forest was dense and as the sun had set, it wasn't possible to see anything. 

She thought about her daughter who was going to hear that her mom was kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend. Trixie was smart, she would know how serious it was, even if Dan made it sound like she shouldn't worry. Tears filled her eyes and when she knew that they would fall, she looked out the window to avoid that he saw it. She wasn't going appear weak to him because she really wasn't weak. It was just because she knew how it would affect Trixie and she'd had enough worries. She hoped Dan would to take a proper talk with her if Trixie didn't open up. Her daughter was strong, too strong and she always hid behind her carefully built walls if something bothered her. She was like her mom in that way.

Chloe's throat seemed to close as she tried to hold back the sobs that her thoughts brought out. She had to think of something else, how to get away and home to Trixie. And to Lucifer.

She let her thoughts drift to Lucifer and what they'd shared in only a few days. How he'd opened up and in turn she'd let her own walls fall. After he revealed his wings, she suddenly felt like she could get close to him. He didn't seem to have anymore to hide. Sure, there were probably a lot of things that he hadn't told her, but the worst was over. She accepted him and loved him. She moved a bit, feeling the ring that she'd put in her bra under her left breast. If Pierce was as decent as he'd promised, he wouldn't see it there. She'd need to find a proper place to hide it.

The scenery started to change as they drove out of the forest. They were still on a dirt road, driving between the mountains towering above them. She felt trapped, both physically and mentally. She was trapped by Pierce, trapped in this car, in this unknown place away from her life.

She started to feel hungry again. When she'd told Pierce in the helicopter that she hadn't eaten since breakfast, he'd told her that they would get something to eat as soon as they arrived and that it would be soon. It'd been almost an hour and a half ago. Her bladder was also close to bursting. 

"I need to pee. Are we there yet?" She asked him.

"Yes, we are. We're actually here right now" He smiled again and it even reached his eyes. Not that it warmed her at all. More than anything it worried her.

He drove through a tunnel and turned a corner where the dirt road ended at a large cabin. It seemed almost hidden by the mountains and the forest surrounding them. The cabin itself seemed luxurious and knowing Pierce it probably was. He parked the car close to the front door. "The bathroom is in the hall, first door to the right." He said, at least aware that she really had to pee.

She unbuckled and jumped out of the car, running inside, a brief moment wondering why the door was unlocked. She didn't take notice of the decor, just went to the first door to the right and into the bathroom. She noticed that there was no lock on the door. She sat down to pee anyway, ready to jump up and hold the door if he suddenly opened it. He didn't, but she heard him walking past the door. 

The bathroom seemed to be a guest bathroom. At least she hoped because there was no shower or tub. It was pretty large and held two sinks, seeming a little much. The floor tiles were eggshell white while the walls were painted a weird beige color, reminding her of the leather seats in Lucifer's Corvette. She finished and washed her hands, trying to get Lucifer's blood off her hands. She swallowed a lump. She knew that he was okay, she'd seen it, but there was so much blood. It reminded her of the hangar with Malcolm, the large pool of blood forming around his body. 

She stopped. Her stomach turned as she realized that he really had died and gotten better, just like he'd said. He'd died because she was there, because of his feelings for her. But how had he come back? How often had he died? How often had he been saved because she wasn't near him?

"Chloe, are you finished?" Pierce knocked on the door, making her jump. At least he didn't just open the door. It was on purpose that the door couldn't be locked and he'd be well aware of it. She noticed how the mirror was covered in a plastic cover, so it couldn't be easily broken. This kind of thing would be her life until she got away.

She opened the door and saw that he was standing right in front of the door, his arms on each side of the frame. He smirked at her and she ducked under his right arm to avoid him more than necessary.

"Let me show you our new home." He turned around to her. 

"Our new home?" Chloe gaped at him, then her eyes threw daggers at him. "I'm not here by my own will. This is not a home, this is a prison. 

"You're not a prisoner. You're simply my guest." He smiled charmingly, letting it reach his eyes. She wondered if he actually thought it to be true. 

"So I can leave any time?" 

"Of course." His smile turned dark. "I wouldn't recommend it though because we're far from neighbors or any sign of civilisation really. I'm not keen on lending out my truck and it would take a day or two to reach anything on foot. And then there's the wild life here.. Bears, mountain lions, wolves even." He lifted his eyebrows as if surprised. "I realize now that we don't have internet, so I guess Uber is out of the question too."

"Very not prison-like then." She muttered sarcastically. 

He ignored her. "Come, let's eat. Then you might be more interested in a tour." He walked down the hall where a large modern kitchen was combined with a living room. The kitchen looked to be fully equipped with every electronic device that was even slightly food-related. To the left side stood a huge dining table in front of a floor-to-ceiling window with a view of the forest just a few yards away from the house. The living room held a big fireplace with the same kind of windows on each side. The view was just like to the other side. Couches was placed around the fireplace like it was a place for a large family to gather. It would be cozy if it wasn't for the person who was with her.

She already imagined how Pierce and her would sit alone at each end at the overly large dining table, not speaking to each other, just like in a movie. Or sitting at the fireplace with a hot cup of coffee with nothing to talk about. 

"There's lasagna in the oven. I got someone to ready it before we arrived." He said, putting on an oven mitt. 

She nodded distracted, still reeling about all this. She hadn't heard him plan any of this on the helicopter or in the car. He must've planned it when she was in the cell with Lucifer... or perhaps even before. The thought made her shudder. 

He set the table for the two of them, but in the same end and she wasn't sure if it made her more or less uncomfortable. She was already tired of looking at him like back when she'd seen him all day at work and had a date with him afterwards. She'd never felt that way with Lucifer, she realized.

At least Pierce hadn't cooked this meal himself. He really wasn't that great in a kitchen. You'd have thought he could've perfected the art of cooking in the long time he'd lived, but no. He had no idea how to spice the food and couldn't time it right, so she'd more than once eaten cold steak with overcooked vegetables and scalding hot sauce.

The lasagna was good even if the company wasn't. Since she hadn't eaten in more than 12 hours, she ate slowly, so she wouldn't get a stomach ache. All the while Pierce talked, mostly about he fooled the entire precinct, including Lucifer. He was probably trying to be nice and not mention that he'd also fooled her. It wasn't hard to forget, but as she sat there, she really couldn't remember a single thing she'd liked about him. She remembered how tired she'd been of the Will-they-won't-they? she had going with Lucifer. She'd been sexually frustrated and just wanted a nice relationship with a stable man. In her desperation she'd trust Pierce to be that man and shut her eyes to the truth.

She once again thought back to the brief time she'd had with Lucifer in the beach house and she'd already imagined having that at home with Trixie before it all was ripped away. Lucifer got along with Trixie, more than he would admit. She wondered if he wanted kids of his own. No. She mentally shook her head. He'd once told her that he was incapable of impregnating anyone because he was a different species and now that she knew it to be true, it really meant that he couldn't get any humans pregnant. The thought felt like a stone in her stomach. She actually wanted more kids, not wanting Trixie to be an only child like she was. With Lucifer that wouldn't be a possibility.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Pierce's chair dragged over the floor as he got up and took the dishes to the sink. She did the same with the rest.

"Do the dishes," he said and went down the hall. She couldn't believe him. No way if she was doing the dishes. Not as his prisoner, not as his "guest". She sat back down, having poured the rest of the wine in the sink and instead gotten a glass of water. She wouldn't dare to drink very much around him.

He came back to the kitchen with a little blue bag, stopping when he saw her sitting at the table. "Why aren't you doing the dishes?" He asked accusingly.

"Because as a 'guest' it's not my job. But I'd help you do them if you asked me nicely." She said pointedly.

"You will do your part in this home and doing the dishes will be one of your responsibilities. You will respect my authority."

She burst out laughing at his last sentence. "What?" she asked when he glared at her. "You sounded a lot like Cartman. Are we in Colorado?" She joked. The look he gave her told her that he'd no idea what she was talking about. "Eric Cartman? South Park? Popular cartoon since 1999?"

He snorted. "I may have been immortal until recently, but I've never wanted to waste my time with television and especially not silly cartoons." He put the bag in front of her. "I have taken note of what hygiene products you had in your bathroom and had my people buy them for you. They're in here." He pointed to the bag. "If you need anything else, tell me and I can get it. If you need nail clippers, tell me. The same when you cook and need any knives-"

She interrupted him instantly. "When I cook?" She said unbelieving. "You expect me to cook?" He nodded like he didn't understand the question. "I'm not cooking!"

"You will cook! I've provided us with a home and your duty is to take care of cooking and cleaning." He said like it was the most natural thing.

She couldn't believe her ears. "I had a home and you took me away from it! I don't want this place, it won't be my home. And there's no way I'll be cooking or cleaning for you." Her answer was final.

He huffed and thought for a moment. "You can do the dishes tomorrow. You're tired and not thinking clearly. A good night's sleep will do you good." He took her arm and her bag and walked down the hall. "I want us to share a bed, but I know that it will take time. Until then I've prepared the guestroom for you. There's an in suite bathroom."

She walked inside the medium sized room, maybe a little bigger than her own bedroom. It was all white, even the bed and bedspread to her right. A white wicker chair stood near a small window on her left. The in suite bathroom was just across the bed and next to it a large linen closet.

"In the closet you will find all sorts of clothes that'll fit you. There's towels in the bathroom. Our bedroom, when you join me, is across the hall. You're welcome any time." She walked inside her room, the mention of joining him anywhere giving her the heebie-jeebies. "Goodnight, Chloe." He closed the door behind her.

She listened to him walking across the hall and closing the door. Then she flopped on the bed and let the tears fall without restrictions. She was far away from home, from Trixie and it seemed that it was hard to get away. She also guessed that Pierce had made sure that there wasn't anything she could use to kill or incapacitate him, at least not anything obvious.

She felt exhaustion creeping into her body. She looked in the closet and found pyjamas, luckily not only negligees. She went into the bathroom with the PJs and the bag Pierce had brought her. First she checked for cameras. She could handle mics, but not cameras. She searched everywhere without finding any, though she couldn't check behind the plastic framed mirror. She brushed her teeth and peed, then decided to change in the bedroom if she didn't find any cameras in there either. She couldn't risk letting Pierce see Lucifer's ring when she changed.

After searching the bedroom she concluded that he hadn't put up anything. She took out the ring, changed quickly into the PJs and got under the covers with the ring in her hands. She looked at it, the beautiful eternal blackness of the onyx a contrast to the shiny platinum. She wondered how old it was, who had made it and why did he always wear it? He told her once that it had sentimental value, it was actually all he'd told her. But he had given it to her. 

She'd decided to steer her thoughts away from Trixie because she couldn't cope with missing her daughter. Missing Lucifer was different, but it still felt surprisingly difficult. She'd never missed Dan like that. She just wanted to lie in Lucifer's arms, draw circles on his chest and listen to his beating heart. It'd only been 24 hours since they'd first made love, but it seemed like so long ago. And they just hadn't had enough time together before they were ripped from each other. 

Her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy, but she needed to find a place to hide the ring. She looked around the room, under the bed, under the wicker chair, in the closet. Then she found a small hook on the bedside lamp where the lampshade was attached. It was perfect and doubtful that anyone would look there unless they had to change the light bulb. 

She put the ring on the hook, slid down under the covers and let herself give into the exhaustion. 

***

The next day she was woken by a few hard knocks on the door. It made her jump up in bed and she looked confused around the room. She'd dreamed about playing Ticket To Ride with Trixie and Lucifer, then falling asleep on his shoulder on the couch. But that was a dream. Where was she? 

"Chloe!" Pierce called. "Time for breakfast!" Oh right, she was in a remote cabin with a criminal who also was the son of Adam and Eve. 

"I'm coming," she said and heard him walk away. A sigh escaped her. She couldn't avoid him and she was getting hungry. Hopefully she could find a way to get away today. 

She chose an outfit from the closet, going for the most loose and relaxed she could find. She cringed at some of the lowcut tops and dresses and wondered who had decided that those needed to be in her closet. She walked into the kitchen, finding Pierce sitting at the dining table with a book. 

"About time. I'm hungry and you still haven't cleaned the dishes from yesterday." He seemed disappointed and she released a little huff which made him raise an eyebrow. "You find that funny, Decker?" Suddenly she remembered him as her Lieutenant and straightened her back a bit. He noticed it and to judge by his smile he'd expected that reaction. But it was just that: A reaction. 

She slacked her way to the table and sat down across from him. "I came with you willingly because it would save Lucifer's life and I don't regret that. But if you think for a second that you can get me to be your house maid, you're kidding yourself. Just like you're kidding yourself if you think that I will love you." She looked him in the eyes, daring him to question her resolve. 

"If you want to see your daughter ever again, you will need to fall in love with me. And I'm pretty familiar with the Stockholm Syndrome, knowing what works in my favor." He winked creepily at her. "When it comes to the cooking and cleaning, I've decided that you need to do it if you want to earn the right to talk to your kid over Facetime."

She almost gasped at the thought of him using Trixie as leverage like that, but she caught herself and went for a relaxed attitude as she thought about what he'd said. "You said there was no internet. Was that a lie?" She asked him. 

"Well, we can't all be like Lucifer. Thank goodness for that." He muttered. Then he raised his voice a bit, taking a commanding tone. "Get started on breakfast."

She sighed. She really wanted to talk to Trixie and reassure her that she was okay. She wondered if Lucifer had given her the bullet necklace, telling her that she would come home.

Then she started cooking and doing the dishes as she thought about talking to Trixie. She simply boiled a few eggs, made toast and most importantly coffee. She served it to Pierce at the table, but ate standing in the kitchen away from him.

"This breakfast is fine, but tomorrow I expect a better one. An omelet perhaps and definitely bacon." He pushed the empty plate to her and she took it, cleaning it with the rest of the dishes. "When you're done in the kitchen, I'll show you around."

She nodded. "So when can I talk to Trixie?" 

"When we've both settled and I know you won't complain about the housework or try to escape." He seemed amused as she said it and she wondered why. She was extremely uncomfortable with him. 

"Will there be anyone else here? Like some of your.. men?" She asked, avoiding to use the word goons, even though they clearly were.

"No, just the two of us. I'll take a longer drive into the nearest small town sometimes. It'll take some time, so on those days you'll be mostly alone." His eyes were daring her to something. To what? To try to escape? The thought of being alone with him was nauseating enough that she almost wanted to take her chances with whatever wild life was in the forests. If she didn't have Trixie, she would do it without reservations. 

"Come, leave the rest. I'll show you the premises." 

They left the kitchen. Next to her room was a library with books and magazines. Even a large row of audio books and a whole hobby section. She was actually pretty impressed. Next to Pierce's room was a large game room with a big screen TV, a huge DVD collection, different consoles, a collection of games to each console, board games and a pool table. 

"Maybe you'll like to play later." He said suggestively, running his fingers over the surface of the pool table. Chloe just looked out the window, trying to ignore his intention. The view on this side was of the forest too. Though it was a beautiful forest, it didn't really offer much diversity. And it made her feel even more trapped. 

Across from the guest bathroom was the laundry room, the generator and water heater, plus cleaning supplies. He seemed to indicate once again that she would be the one using these things and she held back her objections. She wanted to talk to Trixie.

Outside wasn't that interesting. There was a garage where Pierce had parked the truck. He also showed her hiking gear, promising that they would take many hiking trips together and he would teach her how to ski. She noticed that there were no sharp objects here either.

The garden was as big as a tennis court with a small gazebo in the end. A few apple trees stood to the side, but without apples. She didn't know if it was because of the season or if they had been plucked.

"As I've mentioned you're welcome to do anything you'll like, even leave. If you want to be alone in the beginning I will let you, but I'm sure you'll come to appreciate my company." 

When she didn't say anything he went back inside, leaving her and once again showed her that she could leave if she wanted. But she knew that she couldn't. She'd have to plan it if she decided that it was the best way to escape. 

She went inside to finish the dishes and then she'd get some reading done. 

***

The next week her days were spent with cleaning, reading and avoiding Pierce. He demanded that they ate together and he always sat with her when she cooked or cleaned the dishes afterwards. It annoyed the hell out of her that he didn't at least offer her help. She thought about Lucifer cooking for her and how they always did the dishes together when they'd eaten together. Of course Pierce was like that when they were dating, but Lucifer had done it long before any romantic interest between them and never let it seem like anything but natural. 

She did her best to avoid thinking about Trixie, except when she went to bed. Then she cried until she didn't have any more in her. She fiddled with Lucifer's ring and thought about introducing Lucifer to Trixie as her boyfriend. Her daughter had asked many times why she didn't go out with Lucifer, often where Chloe couldn't explain it. Trixie would be so excited to hear it. 

She didn't worry about Lucifer's feelings diminishing while she was away. She was sure that he was spending too much time looking for her instead of looking after himself. She worried about him. He was definitely blaming himself and it would eat him up. She didn't know everything that had happened in the time they'd known each other, but she remembered the times he'd struggled with something and where she rarely could do anything, but be there to calm him. Right now she wasn't. Would his friends and brother help him? Would he let them? 

She hoped he wouldn't think that she would fall in love in Pierce. He'd thought that she had chosen Pierce over Lucifer when she started dating him, but the truth was that she only did it because she didn't think Lucifer was a possibility. Because she thought she was the only one pining for the other in their relationship. 

The thoughts of when she started to date Pierce made her insecure though. What if he only wanted her now because being with Pierce had made her unattainable? She tried to shake the thoughts away, but she had too much time to think and always felt the insecurity creep in.

She spent a lot of time trying to figure out ways of escaping. She still hadn't found a way to incapacitate Pierce yet and regretted not having taking her jacket with her, the one she'd put under Lucifer's head in the cell in the basement. She had drugs found in the crates in the pocket of the jacket and she could've used them now.

Pierce had been to town on the fifth day. He was away for seven hours. It was difficult to figure out how long he'd spent on travelling and how long he'd spent in town. What if there was a town only a few miles away? She wouldn't know unless she tried.

On the ninth day Pierce left for town again. She packed the bag he'd given her with hygiene products with snacks and water. She fastened Lucifer's ring in the rubber band for her hair, making a quick ponytail that hid it from sight. Then she found the hiking boots in her closet and took what hiking gear she could in the garage. She wished there was a pick axe at least.

She decided to walk away from the road they came in. She hadn't seen any other roads when they got here which led her to believe that the town Pierce was going to was farther away than where the helicopter landed. It was too far and it didn't make sense to even try to walk that far. It was probably more than 30 miles away. She'd take her chances going east, trusting her sense of directions. 

She started her walk through the woods. It was quiet and very dense. A few places it was hard to get through. She'd walked for about an hour when she started to walk up the mountain. The forest didn't end though and it made it difficult because it the climb was so uneven. She didn't give up, continuing in a steady pace. 

When she finally reached a landing near the top where she could get across to the other side of the mountain, the sun was beginning to set, making her surroundings brim with a warm glow. She was disappointed to not see anything resembling signs of a house. Forest and mountains was the only sight that met her. But she could barely see the cabin she'd left when she looked back down and it made her hopeful that the scenery could hide a sanctuary for her. It was also doubtful that Pierce could see her on the mountain. 

She decided to hike down the mountain and look for a place to rest before nighttime. She planned to walk all night and counted on finding a large stick to defend herself in case she encountered a wild animal. After a while she found a little spot under a rock formation, offering her shelter as it had started to rain. She wasn't very used to it, having lived in LA all her life. She rested, ate some of the food she'd brought and took out her rubber band to toy with Lucifer's ring. 

Was he looking for her? Did he have any way of knowing where she was? She imagined standing on the mountain top and seeing him flying towards her. Did he use his wings much? He'd told her that he had flown to her apartment and she wondered if he'd done it often. She wondered if he would be able to carry her away from here.

She shook her head. As much as she trusted him to look for her, her best chances were to get herself out of this place and back to her daughter and him. 

She got back up and continued her path down to the mountain. 

***

It must've been around midnight when she heard the howl of a wolf nearby. She'd heard several from far away, but this one was only a few yards away. She gripped the large pointy stick she'd found as she stood completely still trying to hear if anything approached her. When she didn't hear anything, but the light breeze through the woods, she continued. 

Then she heard a roar of something mechanical coming from where she was headed. A car perhaps! She ran towards the sound and heard it come closer. She suddenly saw glimpses of deer trying to escape the sound which she now clearly identified as a car. A couple of moments later she saw headlights, a large truck. There was no road and it drove between the trees. It made her suspicious. Why would anyone drive here in the middle of the night off road?

She hung back in the shadows, waiting for the truck to pass her. She didn't know who she'd encounter in that car, but it didn't seem to be anyone good. 

Her suspicions was confirmed when the truck stopped and Pierce got out. Chloe turned on her heel straight away and tracked north with quiet steps.

"I know you're here somewhere, Chloe!" Pierce's voice sneered through the trees and a shiver ran down her back. He must've tracked her somehow. She looked at what it could be. It could be the hiking boots, but she hoped it wasn't. The bag perhaps. He might've counted on her taking it if she tried to run away, the only way to carry the food and water. 

She threw the bag on the ground and then circled around, so she would end up behind the truck. The headlights were on, so he must have left the keys in the ignition. Perhaps she could sneak into the truck and drive away. She decided that it would be the best course of action. The clear trail left by the truck must lead her right out to a road somewhere, back where Pierce came from. 

She sneaked behind the truck. Pierce was a several yards away and if he didn't look behind him, she could do it. She studied the ground to see if there were any sticks or rocks to trip her or give away her position, but there was nothing. 

She was about to set off for the open car door when a hand grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and pulled her back. It reminded her so much of the dark basement stairs where Lucifer had done exactly that and for a tiny second she felt hope flutter in her heart that this could be him. 

It shattered quickly when she registered the clammy hand holding her. It was so different. It was smaller than Lucifer's hand, had thicker fingers and a rougher feel. She felt her gag reflex react at the feel of that hand at her mouth. 

"Boss, look what I found. About to steal our ride outta there, she was!" The voice sounded proud, a squeaky voice that reminded her of when her cousin Zack went to puberty. As Pierce neared, the hand let go of her and she was spun around to face the man who'd caught her. To her surprise not a teenager as his voice led on, but a chubby middle aged man. If the situation hadn't been dire she would've laughed at the notion. 

"Good," Pierce said as he came up to them and pulled her on her arm towards to backseat of the truck. "Let's go home." He flung the car door open and pushed her into the car.

The chubby Puberty Voice rode shotgun and Pierce got behind the wheel.

"I thought I could leave any time I wanted?" She asked, knowing what response she would get. She hadn't counted on Puberty Voice yelping out a laugh at her question. 

"I lied. I didn't think you were that stupid." Pierce muttered and sent his henchman a look that quieted the other man. 

"How did you track me?" She asked, not bothering to argue with him. She'd known from the beginning that she was a prisoner. 

"Boots." Pierce answered and Chloe cursed herself that she hadn't worn the ones she'd been captured in. Puberty Voice smirked at her, but she ignored him. 

They drove in silence back to the cabin. It had started to rain again when they arrived and Chloe ran into the unlocked cabin. She stormed into her room, throwing the boots in a corner and stripping off her clothes before stepping into the shower and closing the shower doors. She tried to wash away the last few hours. Had she been close to something? She didn't know. 

In her hast she'd forgotten to take off the elastic band with Lucifer's ring in it. She put the band on her wrist while she washed her hair, so she wouldn't forget it. 

As she finished washing her hair, the door to the bathroom burst open and in walked Pierce with a scowl on his face. He'd never seen her completely naked and Chloe tried to hide herself which was close to impossible because the shower doors were transparent. As her arms tried to shield her most private areas the band with the ring jingled on her wrist and she hurried to hide it, putting her hand behind her back and hoping he hadn't noticed. She ended up turning around, instead baring her back and ass to him to avoid feeling too exposed. She heard his harsh breathing as he neared her. 

"How dare you walk in on me in the shower?" She almost shrieked in shock. 

"How dare you run away from me?" He growled in response. She was about to come with a retort when he opened the shower doors. Water sprayed on him, but he didn't seem to care. She didn't have to look back at him to know that his eyes were roaming her body. She felt it and the shower, the whole bathroom, felt suffocating. He put his head near her ear, the breathing from his nose feeling cold and moist against her skin. She held a breath as she prepared to act quickly if he took it too far. 

"You'll stay here with me and you won't try to leave. You'll behave." He inhaled sharply, nose almost in her hair. "And you will like it." He stood for a moment, maybe waiting to hear if she was to argue before walking out again, leaving both the bathroom door and bedroom door open. 

She let out the breath she was holding. Then she grabbed her towel to cover herself and closed the doors. Never had she wanted a lock on her door as much she did now. She sat down against her bedroom door and screamed into the towel. She cried out her frustrations, her loss of her daughter and her fear of what Pierce might do. She stayed there for a while until her exhaustion almost made her fall asleep against the door. 

She chose to forego brushing her teeth, but put on her PJs and hid Lucifer's ring before crawling under her covers.

Sleep came easy to her, but her dreams were filled with Pierce with wolf teeth, a pubescent laugh and Lucifer's eyes as black as the onyx on his ring. 

***

Chloe did whatever was required of her for the next few days. Her hopes of getting away by herself were squashed for now and all she wanted to do was talk to her daughter. Therefore she did everything Pierce asked her to and more.

On the 14th day she asked him after dinner once again if she could talk to her daughter. Pierce scowled at her before considering her question. For a moment it seemed he'd forgotten that she even had a daughter. When he had reached a decision, he got up from his seat at the table and very obviously chose to do so because he wanted to look down on her. 

"You've done as you've been told since you stupidly ran away. But you still haven't," he pushed a strand of hair away from her face, "chosen to do something with me." His eyes showed no emotion. 

"Do what exactly?" She asked and dreaded the answer. 

"Anything fun." He clarified. "Maybe tonight I could talk you into having a beer with me and perhaps watch a movie?" 

"Then will I get to speak to Trixie?" 

"Sure, if your company please me." He smiled secretively and she really didn't like it, but she had no choice. She missed Trixie terribly. 

They went into the game room. Pierce got them a few beers while Chloe chose a movie. Drag Me to Hell. It was anything but sexy and she liked the fun horror. It kind of reminded her of Lucifer, but mostly the title reminded her of being dragged to this place. Right now it was hell for her. Pierce raised an eyebrow at her choice, but didn't comment further. 

They settled in, her as far away from him as possible on the couch. She nursed her beer, already having had a glass of wine at dinner. Pierce drank steadily and at some point he got up. When he came back he'd brought a bottle of bourbon, a bottle which contents quickly disappeared. She also noticed him slipping closer to her as he commented on the movie. She tried to focus on the movie, but when the character on the screen was dragged into hell, she felt Pierce's hot breath with the smell of bourbon on her cheek. 

"I wouldn't let you get dragged into hell, you know." He mumbled, clearly drunk. "You and I, we'll go to Heaven. Not like Lucifer. We know where he belongs."

She slapped him. She simply couldn't help it. There was no way Pierce belonged in Heaven and she couldn't believe Lucifer belonged in Hell. 

Pierce growled and grabbed the wrist of the hand that had slapped him. "You slut! You've been fucked by him, haven't you? Just after getting fucked by me!" He took her face in his other hand, holding her still. "I think it's time I remind you how much better it feels with a human." 

He clashed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She struggled in his grip, but he didn't relent. When she bid down on his tongue, he laughed at her and let her face go as his hand grabbed her breast instead, pulling her sweater down to expose her breasts. Her sweater was luckily high-necked and when he fumbled with it, she took the opportunity to shift, so she could kick her heel into his crotch.

He froze in a silent scream, alarm written all over his face. She escaped his grip and ran across the hall to her room. She knew that he could get in if he wanted to. She took Lucifer's ring from the lampshade and ran into the bathroom where she pushed the vanity drawer in front of the door thanks to the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She sank down in front of it, clutching the ring and sobbed as she wished to be as far away from Pierce as possible. 

***

She woke up the next day to a gentle knocking on the door. She'd slept in front of the vanity drawer. Her back ached and her head hurt. She noticed a bruise on her wrist where Pierce had grabbed her and her sweater was ripped at the neck. 

"Chloe, I..." Pierce sounded worse than she felt on the other side of the door. He didn't continue, but she didn't say anything. It was so quiet for a while that she wondered if he'd fallen asleep against her door. 

"I want to apologize for yesterday." He finally continued. "I drank too much. It doesn't excuse my behavior and I'm sorry I betrayed your trust." Chloe silently scoffed. What trust? "I'm making breakfast and I hope you will join me."

As he walked away she felt her stomach rumble, but she ignored it. She wasn't going to face him after that. He came back a few times, but she didn't answer. At least he knew that he's crossed the line and being drunk was no excuse. 

It wasn't until late afternoon that he persuaded her. She was really hungry, but chose to ignore it. Luckily she could drink the tap water as it was from a local spring and very clean. But when he made the proposition she couldn't say no. 

"Chloe, I know you won't talk to me and that's fair. But if you can forgive me, I'll let you talk to your daughter today. You can even see her on FaceTime." He was getting desperate, but she knew that she couldn't get him to agree to more than that. It was enough for her anyway for now. 

"I'll come out," She answered. She had to change clothes though and hide Lucifer's ring again. "Wait in the kitchen. I'll be there soon."

She heard him walk away, actually closing her bedroom door after him. She pushed the vanity drawer to the side, just enough to leave the bathroom. She might need it again. She put Lucifer's ring on the hook, quickly changed and took a deep breath before going to face him. 

Pierce was cooking some kind of pasta dish. It didn't smell great, but at least she didn't have to cook. She really preferred Guilty Pierce. He silently offered her some bread which she gladly accepted. 

"When can I talk to Trixie?" She asked impatient. She'd waited long enough. 

"After dinner. I logged on your account and confirmed that Espinoza is online." He didn't raise his head as he spoke. She didn't even bother to ask him how he knew her password. It wasn't important compared to talking to Trixie. 

"Can I please do this every week?" She wasn't shy of begging when it came to her daughter. He froze for a moment. 

"Yes, if you do as you're told from now on. And I will behave." He looked sincere. 

They ate in silence. The food wasn't very good, but she was hungry and ate what she could. Afterwards Pierce set up the computer at the end of the table, so the one by the laptop could look right at the kitchen. Then he called Dan. 

"Chloe!" Dan yelled as he picked up until the picture connected and he saw Pierce. Chloe was waiting behind the laptop for Pierce's signal. "Pierce?" Dan's voice sounded surprised, then it got dark. "Is she okay?" 

"Chloe is going to speak to her daughter." Pierce answered. Chloe wondered for a moment if he'd ever said Trixie's name. "Neither of them are allowed to talk about others or pass on messages. Chloe can't say anything about her location." He looked at her and she nodded to confirm that she understood. "I'll be listening in on the whole conversation and I can stop it any time. Do you understand?" 

Dan didn't say anything, but she guessed that he'd nodded. "I'm going to get Trixie then." And she heard Dan walking away. Pierce gestured for Chloe to sit on the chair in front of the laptop and she did. She then noticed that he switched on a second screen in the kitchen. It showed him everything on her screen, making him able to avoid any hidden messages. He was paranoid.

A few moments later Trixie came to the screen and Chloe's heart filled with joy. It was really her. Trixie's face seemed to have a gloomy feel to it, but her eyes lit as she saw her mom.

"Oh, Monkey, I'm so happy to see you." Chloe felt tears threatening to come out. But this was supposed to be a happy moment. 

They talked for 15 minutes while Pierce did the dishes. Trixie had been told the rules, but still asked her where she was. Pierce looked pointedly at her and she had to brush off the question. She was glad though that Lucifer had come through on his promise to give Trixie her necklace. She wanted to ask about him, well, about all of them, but she couldn't.

Trixie told her that she hadn't been to school as much. It hurt Chloe to know how much this situation affected her daughter. She made her promise that she would go to school, so she would be even smarter when Chloe came back. 

Whe Pierce had finished the dishes, he gestured that she had to end the conversation. She couldn't fight the tears falling as she said goodbye and promised to call her the same time next week. She ended the call, thanked Pierce for letting her see Trixie and excused herself. She went into her bedroom and closed the door where she sank to the floor. She cried until her eyes burned and the tears ran out. 

Pierce didn't bother her any more that evening.

***

The next week snailed away. It felt like forever until Wednesday came and she could get to talk to Trixie again. 

Over the week she'd done whatever Pierce had asked of her. She read a few books and even accepted to play Playstation with Pierce, just needing to past the time. After dinner every day they watched a movie together. He didn't drink and though she'd rather be anywhere else, she started to accept his efforts to small talk. She did however decline his invitations to go hiking. 

Finally Wednesday arrived. It was the 22nd day she was here, but it felt like a few months. She wondered how everyone was doing back home. How much time did they spend looking for her? How was Lucifer doing? Did he blame himself and drank himself into oblivion? 

At 6.55 pm she was ready by the laptop. Pierce had instructed her to wait until the agreed time. This time she'd cooked and done the dishes and Pierce sat at the other end of the table, ready to follow the conversation on a tablet he'd brought. 

The second the time hit 7.00 she pressed the call button and Trixie answered instantly. 

"Mommy! I've missed you so much." Trixie's eyes shone and Chloe felt a rough tuck in her heart.

"Hi Monkey, it's so good to see you again."

Trixie told her about school and showed her a bunch of drawings she'd made. They were all of her coming home and in every picture their friends and family were there, but the only ones to be on every drawing was Trixie, Chloe and Lucifer. Her daughter was perceptive.

She noticed Trixie looking briefly behind the laptop a few times and every time she frowned. She wondered who her daughter was looking at, who made her frown, but she couldn't ask. 

Pierce gestured for Chloe to end the conversation and she told this to Trixie. 

"Wait, Mommy, can I please tell you one last thing?" Trixie begged. Chloe looked pleading at Pierce who gave her a curt nod. 

"Sure, Monkey." She was happy that she could fulfill this request, however small it seemed. 

"We just had about beacons in class. A beacon is a signal to show something important." Chloe nodded, a little confused by the subject. But then again kids were like that, sometimes bringing up random topics. Trixie continued and Chloe listened as attentive as she'd done throughout their call. "I want to show you how much I love you. So I'll hold onto your necklace every night before bedtime and send a beacon to you to tell you that I love you. Can you send a beacon to me too?"

Trixie's intention dawned on her as she mentioned the necklace. Lucifer's ring. Could it be a real beacon? To let Lucifer or the others know where she was? She quickly hid the realisation, so Pierce wouldn't notice. She sneaked a peek at him. He didn't seem to care about their conversation. 

"I sure will, Monkey." She said nonchalantly. "Bye bye, I love you and we'll talk again next week, yeah?"

"Yes. I love you too, Mommy." Trixie waved and Chloe reluctantly ended the call. Then she thought about what Trixie had told her. She once again thanked Pierce and asked for privacy. He nodded distracted without looking up from the tablet. He was on some kind of gambling site. First then did she notice the empty bottle of bourbon next to him.

She hurried down to her room, took Lucifer's ring and lied down on the bed. She closed her eyes and thought of Trixie and of Lucifer, begging them to bring her home. She thought about the light that had filled her when she and Lucifer made love. She lay there for half an hour, pressing her thoughts into the air and pleading them to reach Lucifer and Trixie. "Find me."

Suddenly Pierce burst into the room, wobbling and supporting himself on the door frame. Chloe closed her fist around the ring. He mustn't see it.

"I think you forgot to thank me. Properly." Pierce slurred, his voice with venom. "It's time you do it." He threw himself at the bed, trapping her torso under his weight. She kicked at him with her legs, a mere reflex at feeling of being trapped.

"You're drunk, Marcus." She said calmly as she felt his hand reaching for the button in her jeans. She tried to stay calm and talk him into stopping. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"You know what I regret?" His voice was angry and his slurring was gone. "Not killing Lucifer. Not taking what's mine from the beginning." He ripped the button of her jeans open and unzipped. Then he put his hand down to her crotch. 

"No, I want you to stop right now!" She screamed and fought him, pushing and kicking at him, but nothing worked. He moved to lie completely on her, trapping her whole body under his. He grabbed both her wrists and held her tight. She still held Lucifer's ring in her left hand, fisting it and hoping Pierce didn't notice it. Her number one priority though was to get away and it didn't go too well.

Pierce's other hand cupped her, then he felt at her entrance. She tried to press her thighs together, but that just trapped his hand there. "Not wet yet? Well, I can work with that." He put his mouth on her, at first trying to kiss her, but she kept turning her head. He went for her neck instead and he moaned as he rubbed his erection against her thigh. She had to get away now 

"Please stop." She begged, doing everything to stop him. He ignored her. The hand that had cupped her crotch moved up her body and grabbed her breasts.

"I always wished you had bigger tits. Maybe we can get you implants." He mumbled.

"Never! Let me go!" She struggled, already feeling a bit out of breath.

When Pierce couldn't get to her bare breasts, he ripped her shirt open and put his disgusting mouth on her, sucking too hard on her nipples, so it hurt. She screamed and he laughed. Then his hand traveled down her body again and started to push her pants down. She panicked and fought in his grip with all her might. He was so strong and put his whole weight on her. It made even breathing properly a chore. 

He managed to get her jeans down to her knees and used his right foot to push them off her. As soon as they fell off her feet he slid further up her body and thrust his erection hard against her soft crotch. It was so rough and hurt badly and she screamed in pain. He laughed again and started to work on his own jeans.

As he fumbled with them she took a calming breath. She noticed that she now was able to reach him with her mouth. She leaned slightly forward and then plunged her teeth into Pierce's neck, biting down until she tasted the metallic taste of blood. Pierce howled and let go of her wrists. She took the opportunity to push him off her and ran out the door. He was right behind her.

She clutched Lucifer's ring as she ran out of the cabin without pants or shoes, her shirt ripped. She didn't care. She ran, going for the dirt road and the tunnel. She heard him roaring towards her and ran with all her might to get away.

Then her left foot hit a larger rock. She let out a cry when she hit the ground, the gravel biting into her skin. She scrambled to get up, but it was too late. Pierce gripped her arms and pulled her up to face him. She noticed the gun in his untucked pants and wondered if she could get to it.

"You do not run away from me, understand?" He yelled and she flinched. He let go of her arms, but took her left hand and started to drag her inside. Then he stopped and looked at her fisted hand where she held the ring. Oh no. He pried her hand open, almost breaking her fingers.

"This is his ring, isn't it?" He spat, taking the ring out of her hand. "You're such a whore, getting fucked. By the Devil, no less. Did he just sweet talk you like I did to get to fuck you? It was so easy." He looked at the ring once more, then threw it into the woods, following its path into the wilderness.

She used his distraction to send a knee in his crotch and he crumbled in pain. She turned to run, but he grabbed her bare leg from his bent over position, nails digging into her skin and pulled her towards him. As she turned to look at him and kick him off, she saw him reach for the gun.

He raised the gun and pointed it directly at her. "I may love you, but even I only have so much patience. It's good that you got to say goodbye to your kid." His fingers readied the gun to fire at her.

She closed her eyes. "Goodbye, Decker." He said and pulled the trigger. 


	24. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to hide his tears, he truly did. But sometimes it was too difficult. Everyone thought he cried because he'd lost her and missed her. That wasn't true though. He cried because she wasn't safe and she wasn't with her daughter. He mostly cried for her pain.

Lucifer wondered if it was his Dad's way of punishing him. He finally had her, they were together and happy, then ripped apart. But why did He have to punish Chloe too? She had no fault in this.

He sat on a mountain in Tibet, resting his wings and cooling off in the snow. He'd been flying around randomly looking for her constantly for four days. His wings ached and in the end he began to feel himself burning.

Lighting had been hitting him a lot. It seemed to follow him and while he at first had thought it to be dear old Dad, Amenadiel had mentioned that the lighting hitting Lucifer was never followed by thunder. It was the sharp electric light alone which followed him. Being the Lightbringer Amenadiel thought that Lucifer caused the lighting himself because he blamed himself. A theory Doctor Linda seemed to agree immensely with. He'd scoffed at the notion at first, but he was beginning to wonder if Amenadiel was right.

Especially when he suddenly found white-blue flames surrounding his entire being. Which is why he landed on this cold mountain.

The Earth was so big. At first he had thought it would be easy to find her, but when they'd discovered that it appeared to be impossible to find any clues to where they could be, he'd had no option but to fly around the globe. Which he did. But now he realized that it was time to go home. When he'd cooled off.

***

Lucifer spent his nights drinking and playing piano. He'd found every picture of him with Chloe and ones he'd taken of her in secret. The best was the ones they'd taken together at the beach house. He'd first taken one of her when she had just gotten off the phone. She looked exactly as he remembered her: A natural beauty with a serious face, but a smile in her eyes. Then there was the one he'd deleted from his phone, but it had still ended up on his server and he was so grateful for that. He looked awful in the picture, but she looked mischievous and happy. The very best was the one where they kissed. It warmed and broke him all in one. 

He'd set them all up in his penthouse, enjoying the beauty everywhere. It gave him hope, but at the same time it brought him down. Was this all he had left of her?

In anger he'd smashed his piano one night. A song had drifted into Heart and Soul and he'd looked at them kissing on the top of the piano. His pain was too much. He'd lifted the piano and thrown it against his bookcase, breaking both. After that he took down the pictures and played in the club, alone, until he got a new piano. 

Every day he went out to search for her. It didn't seem to matter where he searched, but he did. He couldn't stop. Even the lighting couldn't stop him. Sometimes he hoped it would burn him to a crisp because getting hurt meant that she was near. 

It was after another lighting strike he was confronted by Ms. Lopez. She seemed to have to some sort of proof that he was an angel and he didn't have any energy to hide it. He'd already lost Daniel as... kind of a friend when he'd acted out after he hadn't found Chloe on any of the Sinnerman locations. Ms. Lopez would be next and he resigned himself to that as he let her see his wings. To his surprise she seemed more excited that her assumption had been correct and even talked him into answering a brunch of questions when all he wanted to do was drink and cry. She said she had a lead and he couldn't refuse.

The lead turned out to be something about generators and Ms. Lopez pointed to the Rocky Mountains as the best place to look. Which he did. Every day he flew between every mountain top, every hill top, but there was so much forest in that area and it seemed impossible to find anything.

After a particulary rough trip he'd gone home early. His new piano had finally arrived and he took his time to take a bath, shave and dress properly before he let his fingers touch the brand new keys. He'd barely finished a song before the elevator doors opened. He hadn't had any visitors in almost two weeks. It had been a long time since anyone from the club had dared to take the trip up as he'd denied any sexual explorers for a few months now. And his friends had given up on him two weeks ago, not bothering or daring to visit him, only a phone call here and there at best. 

The little feet that ran over the floor surprised him, but he kept playing until she jumped onto the bench right next to him. She was a beautiful child. She looked mostly like her father, that poor thing, but she had luckily gotten her mother's beauty and more importantly her personality. Beatrice was as smart as her mother and saw right through him.

She was also the first to notice the missing ring on his finger. Not even Amenadiel or Maze had noticed it. He couldn't help but tell her of the ring's purpose when she looked at him with the Detective's clever eyes.

It hurt when Beatrice told him that she'd talked to her mother. He was elated that Chloe was alright, but it hurt that he hadn't been the one to speak to her. It hurt that no one had told him. But he understood why and when Daniel came to pick up the child, not even daring to get too close to him, Lucifer calmly told Daniel that he wouldn't come when Chloe called again. It hurt most of all. 

When Daniel left with Beatrice he broke down. Everything reminded of Chloe and every time he closed his eyes, she was there. But the truth was that she was with Pierce. Maybe she was even glad to be with him and soon they would return in love. The thought pained him more than words could say. But something inside him, some stupid glimmer of hope, told him that she wasn't like that. That whatever they had finally found was real.

Everything was so different with her. In many ways so easy, but always still so hard. Like sitting in a car enjoying a conversation, laughing together. It was so easy and simple, but at the same time it always hurt him that he couldn't do that every second of their days. Even when he had a rough day she always made him smile and he reveled in the time where he could brighten some of her difficult days. 

Something extraordinary, the most perhaps, was she could make him laugh. Not the laugh he gave away at the slightest quip, but a genuine laugh that couldn't be contained. He wondered if she knew how rare those laughs were and how she was the one to bring them out in him.

His shoulders felt heavy, the weight of being responsible to save her pushed him down. It was his fault that she was captured. Pierce would never have come to LA, never had pursued her if it wasn't for Lucifer and he let it happen because he was too scared to tell her how he felt. Too scared of his Dad meddling in his life when the truth was that no one knew what his Dad's plan was. Was He even up there anymore? After Lucifer had fallen, he'd felt so very alone. The feeling of being expelled from the Silver City, of losing his Father's love was devastating. But somehow He was still up there, watching him over him. Now, though, he didn't feel like He was watching any of them anymore.

***

It was late afternoon when Lucifer came back from his daily flight over the Rockys the day after Beatrice had visited him. Even though he thought Ms. Lopez's idea about generators was pretty far fetched, he knew that she was often right about these things. She was extremely clever and good at her job. When he flew over the Rockys, he felt that she could be right. It would be a perfect place to hide and an impossible place to search unless you knew where.

The child's idea to use his ring as a beacon was good, but he doubted that Chloe would be able to do it. It was a celestial ring, one Gabriel had brought him in Hell after begging for eons to see his stars. That was of course before he even thought about visiting Earth. He couldn't even imagine that other angels would be able to use it as it was designed for him alone. And then there was the problem that they couldn't tell Chloe anything about how to use it. Trixie wasn't allowed to talk about anything or anyone that could possibly help them or Chloe.

He had to keep looking. He'd started a few days ago to fly further down into the forests to search every valley, every clearing. It took a large amount of energy out of him and the time he spent on it made it seem hopeless, but he wouldn't stop. Never.

He sat with his back against his private bar, enjoying yet another bottle. Well, 'enjoying' wasn't the right term. He didn't taste it anymore, it just slid down his throat and drowned as many sorrows as possible. Sadly there didn't seem to be enough bottles for his sorrows. 

His phone plinged on the counter. It was unusual these days, but he wasn't naive enough to hope for good news like Maze finding a good lead or Ms. Lopez with new evidence of where Chloe could be. No, it was probably something much more simple. 

As he looked at the screen he saw the name Detective Douche, a nickname he'd foregone, but apparently not changed in his contacts. For a moment he was surprised, then remembered the child's appearance at his penthouse the day before. Daniel was probably warning him to stay away from them. The Devil is evil after all. He understood why Daniel had freaked. The day he'd seen Lucifer's wings he'd kept calm, but Lucifer himself had been quiet, broken. After he'd had returned from Exile island and a dozen other potential places where Pierce could've hidden Chloe, he'd been angry. He had taken it out on the people there, Daniel being one of them.

Ever since he'd gone out of his way to avoid Lucifer and though he never really saw Daniel as a friend, he felt the loss of whatever acquittance they had. 

Lucifer opened the text message, barely bothering to read it. 

"Trixie's invitation stands. Come tonight at 7."

Lucifer sat for a long time, reading the words again and again, wondering what to do. He didn't believe that Daniel was really okay with him showing up, but the opportunity to hear Chloe's voice was not one he could pass on. He couldn't not go. 

He threw out the clothes he was wearing. The burns were impossible to fix anyway and he didn't really care about it. He showered, doing his best to get the smell of resin off. He knew that it was his imagination, but he felt like the smell had followed him since a lighting had struck in nearby tree in Colorado and almost drenched him in it. If a lighting was to hit him near Chloe he would likely be dead. The thought wasn't comforting. 

He dressed impeccably and styled himself to look his absolut best. But it was hard to hide the bags under his eyes and the way his face seemed a bit sunken. When he tried to smile there was no sign of joy in it no matter how he tried. He went to his bedroom and took out one of the pictures from his nightstand. This drawer had once been filled with sex toys and lube, but since Chloe's disappearance he'd moved it all to a drawer in his walk-in closet. He couldn't bear to have her pictures all over his penthouse, but when  dreams plagued him, he could take out her picture and calm.

He looked at her picture. Then he looked in the mirror. His smile was sad, but it was sincere. 

***

He drove to Daniel's house. He feared that the door would be shut in his face, but to his surprise Charlotte opened the door and greeted him with a smile. 

"Thank you for letting me be here." He said to Daniel who was leaning against the kitchen counter. He gave him a curt nod, but Lucifer was relieved to see that his eyes held no fear. 

Suddenly Beatrice came running and wrapped her arms around his waist. He suddenly noticed how big she'd gotten since he'd first met her. And her eyes held a different knowledge. It saddened him because much of that knowledge was from having seen too much. He thought of Malcolm, Chloe poisoned and now kidnapped. It wasn't fair to her. He ruffled her hair as he'd seen people do with children, but then stopped himself. She was too big for that now, wasn't she? 

He saw Ms. Lopez sitting with her own computer, a feed of Daniel's Facetime on it next to a program he didn't recognize. He guessed that the Facetime feed was a mirror image of the laptop where Trixie took her place. She gave him a little wave and first then did Ms. Lopez notice him and gave him a wave and thumbs up. 

"Ella's trying to track the live feed." Daniel came up next to him. "We could get a warrant, but it wouldn't help anyway if Pierce is distorting the feed, so Ella's idea is to..."

Lucifer didn't hear a word after that because just then he heard a brief ring before Trixie took the Facetime call and the connection started establishing. Then he saw her on Lopez's screen. 

She looked as beautiful as always, a gorgeous smile on her lips and in her eyes, though tears were on their way. Chloe clearly missed her daughter and the pain in her eyes was obvious. It reminded him of the pain in his heart. He barely heard the conversation. He couldn't focus and without really noticing he slid down to the floor. He could see Trixie gushing about everything and nothing and Chloe listening intensely on the screen. He felt the tears breach and he should've cared because these people shouldn't see the Devil cry, but he just didn't care.

No one looked at him anyway. Charlotte and Daniel was busy talking about the tracking Ms. Lopez was doing and Lopez didn't look away from her screen. 

He couldn't stand to be there without speaking to her, but he couldn't leave either. So he stayed and tortured himself with her image and her voice.

Suddenly he caught a word from Beatrice that made him concentrate on their conversation. 

"A beacon is a signal to show something important." She looked directly at him for a moment. What was she doing? "I want to show you how much I love you. So I'll hold onto your necklace every night before bedtime and send a beacon to you to tell you that I love you. Can you send a beacon to me too?" 

Lucifer looked at the screen where he saw Chloe realize what her daughter was trying to convey, though she quickly hid it with a wonderful smile as she said "I sure will, Monkey." 

A million thoughts ran through his head. Had the child really gotten the message through to Chloe? Could it be done? Had Pierce caught on? Did she want Lucifer of all people to come? What was he supposed to do? 

Suddenly he noticed that the call had ended and Beatrice was looking at him expectantly. Then she started to gesture and his slow mind couldn't process it at first. "GO!" she mouthed and pointed to the front door. Right, don't think. Act. 

He got up and ran out the door, not bothering to close it behind him. He was going to bring her home. 

 ***

He was hanging in the air far over the Rockys. He wanted to able to watch a bigger area, but he didn't dare going further up - what if he missed something because he was too far up?

It was ridiculous. It wouldn't work, a child's idea without any merit in real life. But he had to try it because it was the closest thing to a lead he had. She'd been gone for 22 days, days without light in his life except for those damned lighting strikes. The only meaning he found in life now was looking for her. It seemed to only be him who wasn't able to rest or smile as long as she was gone.

Time seemed to have stopped up there. It had only been 20 minutes since he'd left Daniel's house, but it felt like several hours. He wondered how long he was supposed to wait. Then again he would wait all night if that's what it took, but he didn't like to be alone with his thoughts. He couldn't play with his phone in case he missed some visual sign. There was the possibility to call someone, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone but her. Hadn't the wind been so strong he would've listened to some music. He should've brought something to drink or eat at least. 

Minutes passed and Lucifer started humming to pass the time. It took a while before he realized that he was humming 'Dammit Janet' from Rocky Horror Picture Show and it struck him hard. "I love you too" she'd sung and less than 24 hours later she had said it in earnest. It had been the best moment of his life even though he was dying. 

He faltered in his flight as his chest burned. It felt like lighting inside of him, pulling him towards the ground. He got control of his wings again, but the pull just got stronger and it began to feel impossible to fight against it. He looked around for anything to hold on to, a stupid notion for an angel, but not when you'd lived as human for several years.

His wings weren't strong enough and suddenly the pull became a force dragging him down to Earth at an alarming speed.

All he could do was brace himself for impact. 


	25. The calvary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes to save the day or at least tries.

**Notes** : I've looked passed the events of Once Upon a Time in this chapter as it goes against a theory about Chloe that I've thought of as an explanation in entire season 3.

 

***

Lucifer thought for a moment that he would crash into a mountain and directed his wings to take the impact. Instead he landed next to the mountain where he fell through the trees of a dense forest. He screamed as his wings got hit by every branch in their way as he fell down. The ground was luckily pretty soft as it often was in forests. Leaves, pine needles and the soft earth made landing a piece of cake, especially after his wings had slowed his fall. He looked up at the sky he'd fallen from. Dark clouds were forming, so it was likely that he'd struck by lighting any time. 

The pain in his wings was unbearable and when he looked back at them, he was horrified by the sight that met him: The left was bent down, reaching into the ground instead of the sky. Bones were sticking out, broken in every place imaginable. One third of the right wing was sliced off while the rest looked to have been plucked. Feathers was littering the ground around him, all broken and bloody. He gagged at the sight. His beautiful wings were utter destroyed. Then he realized that there was only one way this could've happened... She was near. 

He dug his hands into the earth to get up when he felt something under his right hand and picked it up. It was his ring, the ring she'd had. In that moment he heard a gunshot nearby. He ran with all his might towards the sound, his wings flapping like dead limbs behind him. He could deal with them later. There was no sound but his ragged breath after he'd heard the shot and a feeling of dread formed in his stomach.

He came into a clearing in the valley where he'd landed. A large modern cabin with an older garage towered over the trees around it, but it wasn't what he noticed. On the ground a few yards from the cabin Cain was standing menacing over a lifeless body, a gun in his hand. No... please, no! His heart hammered loudly in his chest and nausea gathered in his throat. He could recognize her anywhere.

He ran to her, kneeling next to her and tried to gather her in his arms. She was not moving and her eyes stared into nothing. He tried to shake her and call her name, but there was no response. He took in what she was wearing: No trousers and a ripped shirt. She still had knickers on, but on her inner thigh an angry bruise was beginning to appear. Cain had tried to...

"Well well, then the Devil shows up. Isn't that just perfect?" Cain laughed in a voice full of hate and venom. "Now I get to kill you too." Lucifer also detected a slur in his words. He'd been drinking. Not that it excused a damn thing. He looked down at Chloe. Kill him... too? It was only now that his shock let him notice the large stain of blood on her chest. He put his hand against her wound and pressed against it to stop the bleeding. Underneath was her heart and he realized that it wasn't beating. His world seemed to end right there.

Cain cocked his gun and raised it, but Lucifer barely took notice. He laid down the woman he loved on the cold ground, sweeping her golden hair away from her face and closed her eyes. She looked so beautiful even now. He took off his jacket to cover her bare legs.

Then he rose to his feet and stood before Cain who was pointing his gun at him. Cain was laughing maniacally and Lucifer felt an anger like no other. His eyes flamed with light, striking Cain who dropped the gun.

The flames started to engulf them both as their screams filled the valley.

***

Chloe was warm. It felt like waking up in her bed a Sunday morning when she had no obligations. She felt light coming from all around her and she wondered who had drawn back the curtains. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and found herself completely surrounded by light. She wasn't even lying down nor standing, but seemed to float in the light. She tried to think back to what had happened, but her memory failed her.

Then she discovered that she really wasn't alone in the light. Across from her stood a tall man with semi long, dark curly hair. He was dressed in dark jeans and a casual light gray sweatervest and wore a slight smile on his face that reminded her of something. He looked completely out of place in the light around them.

"Hello?" She addressed him uncertainly.

"Hello." He answered in a British accent, surprising her once more. 

"Uhm, do you know where I am?" Chloe asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I do." He simply answered her. It infuriated her.

"And where is that and who are you?" She managed to keep her annoyance at bay. 

"I am what you will call God. And you, my dear, are in Heaven."

"What? No." She gasped. "I'm dead?" She couldn't be dead. Trixie shouldn't have to live without her mother. It simply couldn't be.

"Indeed. It is unfortunate." He looked like he wasn't really bothered by it. 

"Please," She walked up to him, not caring if he had created the universe. "Please, let me go back. I can't leave my daughter."

He shook his head and now looked sincerely saddened by her plea. "I'm sorry, but many parents die. It's a part of life, as gruesome as it is."

"But you made life, you made the world. Why don't you stop the awful things from happening?"

"I can't. It's a downside of free will. I don't meddle." He shrugged apologetic. 

Something popped into her mind. "But you do meddle. It's because of you that I was born. You made me cross paths with Lucifer. " 

God cringed at the name and Chloe raised an eyebrow at the very human reaction. "Yes, well, you were created to fix one of my past mistakes. You see when humanity finally had evolved into intelligent creatures, I meddled. Too much."

"What does this have to do with Lucifer?"

"Nothing." He seemed to assure her of the fact. "I didn't have you brought into existence to cross paths with my son. It was to cross paths with Cain. Well, Marcus Pierce as you know him. My Lightbringer got in the way. "

Chloe gasped as the memories suddenly came to her. "Pierce killed me."

God nodded solemnly. "Yes, again, it was very unfortunate. Free will is unpredictably like that."

Chloe tried to make sense of it all. "But Pierce only came to LA because he'd heard about Lucifer's mortality. Surely that was part of the plan?"

God shook his head. "As mentioned a couple of times free will can be tricky." Chloe was getting annoyed by that excuse. "As your mother became pregnant she and your dad should've moved to Chicago where you would've grown up and met Pierce. But then your parents changed their course and thereby my plan."

"You wanted me to marry Pierce?" 

"Not necessarily. That was up to the two of you. As I said I needed to fix one of my past mistakes. Pierce or Cain was one of them. I'd made him immortal as a punishment and I shouldn't have. He has caused much pain upon others and it's my fault. You as a miracle could make him mortal and some day he will finally die." He smiled as he finished his sentence.

Chloe tried to proces all this while standing face to face with God. She should've been dumbstruck by the situation, but the detective in her focused on making the puzzle pieces fit. Luckily God seemed pretty patient with her questions. 

"So where does Lucifer fit into all of this?" She asked. 

"He doesn't." God's lips thinned. "I didn't know that my son would stay as long on Earth as he has. I did not expect him to met you. And I hadn't seen it coming when he fell in love with you." God seemed displeased by the fact and Chloe took in his reaction. 

"So you didn't want your son to find happiness?" Her voice sounded accusing which she hadn't meant for him to hear. Not that she didn't want to accuse for being an awful father. She really did, but it would br s bad move right now. "Don't you think he's suffered enough?" 

God looked uncertain and she marveled at the fact that he seemed so human once again. "I never meant to make him suffer. Much of it was his own doing." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. He wasn't fooling her. "But I admit that I didn't handle any of it very well. And I was glad to see the changes in him when he met you. It was free will at its best. He has had the opportunity to walk away whenever he wanted, but instead he bettered himself. Finally the Lightbringer was back." He sounded almost proud of him.

"And now?" She asked. "I'm dead and he's suffering, isn't he?" 

God looked distant for a while, like he was remembering something. Or seeing something. "He is. He's suffering terribly." He sounded regretful and shook his head slightly. 

"You need to make it right. Don't be that parent who can't apologize when they're wrong. He deserves to be happy. And I want to be with him." Chloe pleaded softly. 

God's accessive eyes swept over her. Then he nodded. "You're right, Chloe." Her stomach turned at the thought of God saying her name and that she was right. "He deserves happiness and so do you. I will return you to him and I hope you will deliver my apology. But be patient with him. He's come a long way, but has even farther to go."

She let out a smile of relief. She would come home. "Can I ask you one last question?" She was too curious, but he nodded. "I've met Lucifer and Amenadiel. I know that it's only their human bodies, but why do you seem so similar to Lucifer and not to Amenadiel?" 

God laughed and it warmed her in a way she'd only felt with Trixie. And Lucifer. Like she was filled with love. "You come face to face with the Creater of All and get to ask me any question, but instead you grill me about my son and then asks about my appearance." He seemed extremely amused and she laughed with him because it was silly. "I get what my Lightbringer sees in you. Well, my children all look different when on the mortal plane. But I guess that I created Samuel, or as you know him Lucifer, too much in my own image and our appearances reflect that. I sometimes think that we never get along because we're too much alike."

Chloe nodded. It made sense. And she ached to see him now, to see Trixie. "Take me back." She asked nicely. 

"I will. Please send my regards to both my sons. I miss them terribly, but they're the only ones who can bring themselves home."

God put a hand on her shoulder and suddenly she found herself on the cold ground. She gasped, not understanding where she was now or what was happening.

Then she saw the light. A different light than what she'd left a moment before. Yellow and red flames lit up around two tall figures who screamed in agony. "You killed her!" A voice yelled, dripped in pain. "Now you will pay. I shall take you to Hell personally." 

"Lucifer!" She called to him, but he didn't seem to hear her. She crossed the small distance to him and dared to reach for his shoulder. To her surprise the flames didn't burn her. "Lucifer, I'm here."

Instantly he swung his whole body around, the flames dying out as he moved. "Chloe?" His voice was choked and she saw that tears had been running down his cheeks. 

"It's me. I'm alright." Chloe assured him and drew him in for a hug. He sobbed into the crook of her neck and she comforted him with promises of not leaving him again. 

"How? You died." He raised his head and looked at her like she wasn't real. Her ripped shirt was dripping in her blood. 

"I got better." She winked, giving his own words from so long ago back to him. 

Lucifer looked confused at her, then he registered something over her shoulder. 

"You!" He walked in long strides towards Pierce who was trying to stand after being burned with actual hell fire. "You murdered her!" She saw Lucifer's eyes glow as the flames rose, this time only around Pierce's body. 

"Lucifer, no!" She put herself between him and Pierce. "He doesn't deserve this."

"No, he deserves more!" The flames rose and tinted blue, causing Pierce to scream in pure agony. Standing between them clearly had no effect. 

"Yes, he deserves to rot away for the rest of his life in prison. And you're better than him. Please. Let him go." She pleaded him. He looked down at her and the flames faded, leaving Pierce in a pained groan.

Chloe picked up the gun that was lying by her feet. She realized that she wasn't wearing any pants as she tried to figure out where to put the gun. Suddenly Lucifer fell to his knees and cried out in pain. It was only then she noticed his wings. They looked awful, like someone had put them halfway through a meat grinder. She had to get away from him, so he could heal, but he couldn't fly and she couldn't leave him here by himself. 

All of a sudden Lucifer looked past her and gasped her name in terror in spite of his pain. Chloe reacted by instinct as she drew the gun and fired at the shadow behind her. Pierce stumbled, the knife in his hand falling to the ground before his body followed. Chloe walked over to stand over Pierce and fired a shot straight between his eyes, killing him for good. It didn't feel good, but it felt righteous. 

She turned back to Lucifer who looked disbelieving at her. "I guess he must settle with suffering in Hell after all." She shrugged. Then Lucifer started to laugh and she laughed with him. It wasn't very funny, but they were both exhausted and it felt so good to laugh. His laughs turned to sobs. He was in pain and perhaps even dying. Blood flowed from his wings and he was getting pale.

She searched Pierce's pockets for keys, finding a car key in his right pocket. She got Lucifer to his feet and supported him on her shoulder. He was too heavy and hadn't it been for the adrenaline in her body and her resolve to save him she wouldn't have been able to drag him. She got him in the back of the truck as there wasn't any room for his wings in the front. He was sweating, but it was cold sweat. His body was like ice. 

She got in and turned on the truck, speeding out on the dirt road and resisted the urge to run over Pierce's body on the way. She turned around the corner and drove through the tunnel, just following the road where ever it led her. 

Lucifer's harsh breathing was slowing and the realisation made her speed up. "Chloe, I love you." He whispered before he passed out. 

 ***

Lucifer woke up in a warm cocoon. He'd rarely felt so comfortable and he enjoyed the feeling immensely. If only he felt like this every time he woke up. He thought about the last few weeks and how awful he'd slept. He'd missed Chloe and his dreams fought against him every night. Chloe. The image of her covered in blood invaded his mind, the feeling of her lifeless body in his arms. He struggled to open his eyes, but it felt impossible.

That's when he noticed her voice had been floating the room all along.

"She cast her fragrance and her radiance over me. I ought never to have run away from her... I ought to have guessed all the affection that lay behind her poor little stratagems. Flowers are so inconsistent!" 

"But I was too young to know how to love her..." Lucifer finished the quote for her because he knew The Little Prince by heart. She was reading to him. No one had ever done that. 

"Lucifer, you're awake?" She tightened the hold of his hand that he hadn't noticed before this moment. Her voice sounded hopeful and he wanted to please her by opening his eyes and look at her. He also wanted to confirm her existence was real and not a figment of his imagination. But his body fought him and he could barely nod.

"Sort of." He managed to answer. Then he felt a light weight on his chest and the feeling of her soft hair. The scent of her shampoo tickled his nose. "My Chloe." He whispered, tears forming behind his eyes. He thought he had lost her. He had lost her.

"My Devil." She muttered and he felt her snuggle against his chest, planting a kiss by his heart. He felt his heart beat faster and he was feeling tired, he didn't want to let go of this moment. "It's okay to sleep, Lucifer," she said, apparently reading his thoughts. "I'll be here when you wake up."

With that reassurance he let himself drift into sleep.

***

When he woke up again he didn't hear her voice. Or any other voices. He panicked a moment as he feared that he had dreamed her presence until he heard a light breathing next to him. He struggled to turn himself towards the sound before opening his eyes. He heard a sleepy sigh in response and he recognized it instantly. As he opened his eyes he got a visual confirmation: Chloe was lying in bed with him, sleeping peacefully. His heart swelled at the sight and he felt all worry leave his body. He couldn't help but ease his body towards her and it thrilled him when she stretched her arm over him, pulling him closer as a response to his movements.

He noticed to his surprise that they were in her house, in her bed. She didn't have satin sheets, an emperor-sized bed or a specially designed room, but he'd never felt so safe and comfortable. He was in heaven in these cotton sheets that smelled of roses and Chloe. It was nothing like the Silver City, simply much better.

He wondered how long he had slept. It was hard to reach his memories, he just remembered that she'd been gone, that something awful had happened. His mind fought against the memories as if it didn't want to leave this serenity. His body felt sore, but not hurt. That was until he felt his wings behind him. They were out and they ached. A memory of how mangled they'd been after falling through the trees when he was near Chloe invaded his mind. Then he remembered her lifeless body and he convulsed a bit. 

Chloe stirred and started to open her eyes. She looked sleepily at him. He didn't know if she could see anything in the dark, but smiled at her anyway.

"Lucifer? You're awake?" She asked, once again hopeful.

"I hope so." He said as he ran a hand over the arm she'd wrapped around him.

"Oh thank goodness!" She breathed and hugged him tight. His heart sped up at their close proximity and swallowed. He felt nervous. She'd been gone for 22 days and he'd been passed out for how long now? Did she still want him?

"How long was I out?" He asked hoarsely.

"Only 24 hours or so. Linda said that your mind needed the rest as much as your body did." She frowned as she spoke. "I tried to stay away while you healed, but after Trixie went to bed I couldn't stay away anymore." She seemed apologetic.

"I'm glad you didn't." He hugged her tighter. "My wings, are they....?" Permanently damaged, he was going to say, but stopped himself. He knew that he and Chloe had been far from civilisation when he passed out and if his wings had started to heal in the regular human way before regenerating, then they wouldn't be the same ever again.

"They are as divine as ever. Luckily I found your phone undamaged in your pocket and called Maze. She was only 60 miles from our position and met us halfway. She took you home and cared for you while I checked in at the nearest police station and told them what had happened." She shrugged." Minus my saving Devil of course. But I think Maze and Amenadiel are dying to know how you damaged your wings that badly."

He laughed because it did seem ridiculous. "I fell through trees at a high speed and with my wings first while you were nearby. Apparently my ring needed me." He winked at her and she smiled. Whatever had happened, Trixie's beacon idea had worked, though not according to plan.

"Chloe, I..." He swallowed past a lump in his throat. "I.. You... You were dead." He felt tears in his eyes as the memory flooded his mind.

"I was. And I got an apology out of your Dad. You're welcome." She smirked at him and he felt his mouth not willing to close. "More like I am the apology." She seemed to realize and it made Lucifer understand even less. Then she shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now. I'll tell you in the morning. Right now I want to lie with the man - or Devil - I love."

She touched her lips to his briefly and cuddled up against him. Her words burned into him and he felt the light inside trying to get out. He closed his eyes. "I love you too." And as he said it, he let the light flow over them.

"You're making it impossible to sleep with that light." She mumbled, sounding a bit grumpy.

He laughed. "Well, I got other things we could do in bed." He tipped his eyebrows and she smacked him lightly on his chest.

"Well, if you're feeling that much better, you don't mind taking Trixie to the zoo tomorrow then." She quipped and he groaned as if in pain. She giggled at him. Nothing between them had changed even after all this time.

She kissed him again and this time he didn't let her stop.

***

She was relieved that he was feeling much better and giggled of their light banter. There was no place she'd rather be and she planted another kiss on his lips. This time he instantly responded and drew her nearer in his embrace. She parted her lips and joined his tongue as it entered her mouth, caressing her mouth and lips. She let out a light moan which he gladly swallowed. 

She came up for air and he took the opportunity to kiss down her neck and suck on her pulse point. She suddenly froze as she remembered Pierce kissing her neck while she tried to push him off. It was stupid because this situation was nothing like the one with Pierce, but the memory stayed.

Lucifer seemed to feel her reluctance, so he lingered a moment where her neck met her shoulder before lovingly running his nose up her throat, her jaw and to her nose. He looked her in the eyes, letting her know that it was her choice if and when they were to take this further. The action made her stomach flutter. He'd never do anything against her wishes and all fears from the encounters with Pierce seemed to fade away from the moment. 

She ran her hans over his cheek, caressing his stubble that had grown longer than usual. Then she pulled his mouth to hers and resumed their passionate kiss. Her hands drifted, one to the back of his head to grip his hair while the other reached his back. She'd forgotten that his wings were out and gasped as her fingers flowed through the soft feathers. Lucifer mirrored her gasp and followed it with a moan when she continued her fingers' path. She wondered when he'd last felt a loving touch on his wings. 

Lucifer drifted his fingertips over her body, leaving a blazing fire in their wake. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and PJ shorts, but still felt her body reacting with heat pooling at her center. When a finger traced her breast over her t-shirt she moaned. She felt him sneak a hand under her t-shirt and welcomed it. His hand cupped her breast, then rolled and pitched her nipples.

His actions caused her to grip his feathers and he let out a groan that made a flood of pleasure down her spine to her sex. They'd been lying on their side, but he rolled them over, so she had unlimited access to his wings. She took full advantage as she stroked through the thick layers with her right hand while her left started to clumsily work on getting his PJ pants off him. He gracefully rid her of t-shirt and shorts in no time. When she finally felt him flush against her, skin on skin, she relished in the feeling. It felt so right. 

She directed him to her wet entrance, letting the tip of him slip between her folds. He paused their kiss and looked down at her with awe. Lucifer suddenly let every walls fall completely and for the first time she could see everything: How alone he'd felt, how he ached, how frightened he was and how he was letting her have all of him. He loved her with all of his being and she loved him in return.

As he entered her, she saw him glow and let him wrap her in that glow, letting it swallow her whole. This was the Lightbringer, but more importantly: This was the love of her life.

They looked in each others eyes as he slid in and out of her, the friction making her moan as the pleasure he drew from her took her higher. Their movements were slow, but not controlled by anything other than their love. Her fingers drifted through his feathers as he caressed her cheek with one hand while the other ran over her thigh in rhythm to their lovemaking. She drew her legs up around him, hooking her ankles together at his lower back as she tried to drive him closer. She wanted to fuse with him, become one.

He bent down to kiss her again. He worshiped her mouth before letting his mouth roam down over her skin. He whispered words into her skin, words with a musical ring to them and she wondered if he even knew that he was doing it. She felt her muscles tightening inside and her hips thrust up against Lucifer beyond her control.

He lifted her then without breaking their contact. He sat on bent knees with her on top, holding her back, so she couldn't fall. She wrapped one arm around his neck to steady herself while the other ran up his chest and around to his wings again. She felt so connected to him and when she looked into his eyes, she saw the same reflected in him.

She started to move on top of him. His hands on her back held her up, but also helped her creating a rhythm. His eyes never left hers as she grinded herself on his length, feeling every inch of him in every stroke. He moaned and her body responded, close to setting aflame. She gripped his wings and he choked out her name in pleasure. It sent her over the edge, taking him with her as she called his name. His light was everywhere in her and around her and love was all she knew.

***

A hard bump landed on him, knocking the wind out of him.

"Lucifer!" The bump shrieked and it started to choke his neck. At least that's how it felt for a moment until he woke up to see the child that had stopped hugging his neck and now was squeezing herself between Chloe and him. He made sure that there was no nakedness near her and almost felt bashful for the first time in his life. He looked at Chloe who was still sleeping, snoring endearingly.

Beatrice looked at him seriously. "Thank you for saving her."

He smiled, but then corrected her. "I think in this coincidence your mother saved herself. And me for that matter." He frowned as he remembered their talk last night. She'd spoken with his Father?

"I told you the beacon would work." The child said proudly and out of the blue jumped out of the bed. "Lucifer, will you make me dinosaur pancakes?" She made doe eyes at him. He nodded and she ran down the stairs. He couldn't say no to the Decker women and the youngest had been taught well. He sat up and found his PJ pants which he put on. He looked around the room for a shirt and found one of his own neatly folded on the dresser. He put it on and started buttoning it. 

It was true that the beacon had worked, but it didn't seem like it had worked as intended. Rather than having her love sent him a sign, it had literally dragged him down when she was frightened. He reflected on it when Chloe stirred in bed, reaching for him without luck. 

"Good morning, you," She mumbled happily when she opened her eyes and saw him standing in front of her. It warmed his heart. "Why don't you come back to bed?" She padded the empty space next to her. Her invitation was impossible to resist and yet...

"Sorry, my love. Duty calls." She raised her eyebrows in surprise at the serious tone in his voice. "I'm on pancake duty." He gave her a fake salute that made her giggle and leaned down to steal a kiss. He winked at her, then went downstairs. He'd be surprised if Chloe couldn't hear the excitement in the child's squeal when he told her that she had to help him with the pancakes.

When Chloe came down to join them, she looked radiant and Lucifer almost lost his breath and his concentration. She was clearly surprised to see Lucifer and the child working in a perfect team where Beatrice poured the dough, Lucifer shaped the pancake and Beatrice turned it over. The child was good at it and they quickly made a large stack of perfect dinosaur pancakes.w

She as allowed to sit in front of the TV and eat which was perfect because Lucifer needed to know everything about Chloe's meeting with his Father. 

"So you were not created to cross my path?" He asked incredulously. Chloe sighed in exasperation and he did admit that they had been through it a couple of times now.

"No, only Pierce. It seems that you're a loose cannon. But your Dad approves." She smiled satisfied as she gestured to herself. 

"Yes, that's what troubling me." He muttered. "That and the whole apology thing. It seems like a trap."

"Can't you just be happy that he let me come back to you?" She smiled and he marveled at her. In a month she'd been introduced to the divine, kidnapped, died and met God who revived her. Yet she was just happy that the fact that they could be together. She really was something else.

"Anyway I have to leave for the precinct soon to give my statement." She said, switching the subject completely. Like her daughter. "Then Trixie and I'll go to the zoo. Perhaps you would like to join us?" She looked at him with her own doe eyes and he was already a lost cause.

***

Chloe walked into the precinct and was surprised by how many greeted her. Usually people didn't seem to enjoy her presence, but they were genuinely happy that she wasn't dead. She noticed how busy everyone seemed and remembered what Dan had told her about the files they'd found in the Sinnerman basement. The LAPD had had a lot of sinners that needed to be flushed out.

Trixie pulled Lucifer over to Dan who actually padded the other man on the back. Chloe almost couldn't believe her eyes, especially after Dan had told her that he'd found what (not who) Lucifer was. But as they stood and talked while Trixie interrupting them now and then, they seemed almost like friends. 

Detective Bernhardt, now official Lieutenant, came to greet her and personally take her statement. 

"It's so good to see you back." He said sincerely after she'd given her statement of everything that had happened, except dying and Lucifer being there. "You can take all the time you want before you return to work, but I hope to see you soon."

"Thank you, Sir. I want to spend some time with my daughter, but I look forward to have some normalcy back in my life."

He nodded, then said "As much normalcy as the job offers." He joked, but Chloe couldn't help but agree. She wasn't actually sure of how normal her life would be after this past month with angels, kidnapping, dying and dating the Devil, but there was only one way to find out. They weren't going backwards anymore.

As she came out of the interview room Ella almost jumped her, engulfing her in a tight hug. She'd already seen Ella after her kidnapping, so she was a little surprised by the attack.

"So Chloe, I didn't get to ask and I just can't wait to the next Tribe gathering, you know. I just gotta ask: What's it like to bone an angel?"

Chloe gaped. _I guess this is my normalcy now._ Then she snickered as she looked over to Lucifer and saw a brief spark in his eyes. "It's absolutely enlightening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we've reached the end, sadly. I hope you all liked the happy ending after all the angst. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! It's wonderful to know that you've liked the story.
> 
> I've thought about continuing this universe, so stay tuned.


End file.
